Finding Allie
by idle hands 418
Summary: One chilly night in 1964, the one and only Beatles find a little girl who needs their help. Will they be able to help little Allison, or will the obstacles be too much? NOT ATU.
1. Chapter 1

"Class act, Lennon," Paul McCartney scoffed as he hauled his drunken friend out of the bar with the assistance of Ringo Starr. George Harrison walked ahead of them, swinging around car keys and searching for his vehicle.

"Aww, lighten up, Macca," John slurred. "I was only having a good time."

"Well, didn't do you much good, did it?" The two continued bickering while Ringo walked silently by their side. George heard a rustle and quickly stopped, causing the other three to crash into his back. Another sound arose, followed by a quiet sniff. Ringo cocked his head.

"Did you hear that, Georgie?" he asked slowly. George nodded silently.

"I'm gonna go check it out, Rings. You stay here with the lads." George quickly handed him the keys and pulled away from the group in search of the noise. He approached the side of the building where there was another sniff and a small cry. George's head wheeled to the direction where it came from. He saw a small figure with its arms wrapped around itself. He slowly approached it to find that it was a small girl.

"Hello, love. What's a little thing like you doing out here so late?" he asked slowly. Her strawberry blonde head whipped up and her great big blue puppy dog eyes filled with fear. She started shaking and crying louder. George started to panic.

"Aw, don't do that, sweetheart. I'm only trying to help." He cooed. She stopped crying as loud and stopped shaking. HE smiled. "There's a girl! What's your name love?"

"Allison Elizabeth Bailey." She spoke in a high shaky soprano voice. "My mummy used to call me Allie. What's your name?" She asked him.

"M'name's George, but the fellas call me Georgie. Where is your mummy, darling?"

"She and daddy are gone. She called me names and hit me and then she left me here and drove away. I've been here since it was sunny," she wept. George slowly moved to her side. She turned to him and clutched at his shirt, sobbing into his tie. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Well, we can't leave you outside all night now can we?" she shook her head.

"No, Georgie."

"C'mon then. You'll come with me." He stood up and started walking toward his car, Allison still blubbering into his chest.

"What's all this, then?" John garbled loudly. "We send you to find a noise and ya come back with a bird? Smooth Georgie!" Allison started crying loudly.

"Shurrup, will ya John? The child's near scared to death!" Paul shouted. "Get in the car, George!" George rushed to the passenger side door, sat, and kept Allison safely on his lap before Ringo drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The four boys and Allison went to their hotel room where George laid a sleeping Allison on his bed. When he went back out to the common area, Ringo and Paul stared at him with serious expressions while John snored on the couch beside them.

"And just what are we going to do about the lass?" Paul asked bluntly.

"Well, she's got no other family, Paul. We're going to take care of her and that's that."

"How do you reckon that, hm? We'll just up and adopt a girl, no repercussions or consequences?"

Ringo, who had been silent, spoke up. "He's right, ya know. We can't just take her. What if she's family searching for her?" George did not want to admit that the child had captured his heart already.

"We'll cross take care of that problem when the opportunity presents itself, but right now, she's a little girl with no place to call home. She needs us, at the very least." He reasoned. Paul's eyes widened. He started yelling angrily.

"What she NEEDS is-," his screams were cut off by a high pitched shrieking.

"Mummy! Mummy! GEORGIE! GEORGIE, HELP ME GEORGIE!" Paul stopped talking abruptly. George dashed to his room where the small girl was thrashing about in a nightmare. Paul and Ringo followed him, watching the interaction.

George put his arms around her and her eyes jolted open, her sobs getting louder. She seized his tie and cried deeply into his shirt. He pulled her into his lap where she curled up and her cries died down. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she was asleep again.

The two who were watching from the door came over to George's bed and sat down carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping girl.

"Do not get to attached to the lass," Paul warned to George who was looking at Allison with a tender, devoted gaze. His eyes snapped up to his friend.

"And I assume you're going to be the one to tell her that no one wants her?" he snapped angrily. Paul looked down sheepishly but continued to talk.

"If it comes to, I will. You can't just thrust the girl into our dangerous world, Geo."

"Says, who? We can take care of her."

"Easier said than done, innit?" Allison stirred in George's arms and the lads hushed. She calmed down and Paul turned back to George. "Look, it's late. Hit the sack and we'll talk about it in the morning." He walked out and left Ringo with a sullen George.

"I think you're right, Geo. At first, Paulie sounded like he was making sense and with the whole family thing, but she if they didn't want her, who says they'll want her now?" He mused. Ringo looked at the sleeping child. "She's a real beauty, ain't she? Very lovely." He gave George a strong pat on the shoulder and wished him a goodnight, leaving and shutting the door behind him.

George looked down at the young girl in his arms. Her small hands gripped his shirt loosely and her pale eyelids fluttered gently. Allison's long dark eyelashes brushed the top of her chubby pink cheeks. Her strawberry pink lips were slightly parted as air rushed in and out of them. She was slightly grubby, Lord only knows how long she had been in the streets.

George sighed and leaned against his headboard, his eyes slowly closing. Allison snuggled into him and the boy fell asleep with a smile upon his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison awoke in a comfy bed on someone's lap. Confused, she looked up to see a tall man's face. Her four year old mind tried to remember why she was here. She remembered that he had saved her from the dark and let her stay with him. She stood on his lap and patted his stubbly cheek. He rolled his head away and continued sleeping. She shrugged her shoulders and climbed off of his lap and onto the floor.

Padding out of his room, Allison quietly opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Paul drank his tea and read half of the newspaper while Ringo was having his cup of tea on the couch reading the other half. Paul looked angry, she decided, so she took a seat next to Ringo on the couch. He smiled halfheartedly at her.

"Morning there love." She smiled warmly.

"May I watch cartoons?" her angelic voice chimed. Ringo's heart melted.

"Of course, dearest. Anything for you." He turned the television to a Looney Tunes cartoon. Paul scoffed.

"Not you too then, Rings. I thought I taught you better than that."

Ringo rolled his eyes. "Shuttup, Paul. I'm getting tired of this princess-y mood you've gotten in."

"Me? How dare you! I'm the only one with common sense round here!"

"Paul, just shut yer trap! Everyone's tired of your complaining!" The two continued to argue and Allison cowered into the corner of the sofa, trying to make herself disappear. The fight quickly escalated and Paul threw his cup at Ringo's head. It crashed into the wall behind him and the splinted sprinkled into Ringo and Allison's hair. George and John came running out at the two started hitting each other. John held Ringo back and George did the same with Paul.

"Alright. Alright! Knock it all off!" John shouted. Paul and Ringo fought against their captors trying to escape their grasp. "Get a hold of yourselves!"

Allison watched the fight with tears running down her face, but her heart determined to watch over George. No one could hurt George.

Paul ripped out of George's arms and pushed him away, fire dancing angrily in his eyes.. "Shove _off_!" he yelled.

Allison's eyes widened and she ran over to George, shielding him with her small body and grabbing his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Paul.

"Don't hurt George," she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk to me like that, girl."

"Don't hurt George!" she repeated loudly. She whimpered and cowered into George as Paul raised his arm to slap her but John quickly grabbed it.

"Tell me, Macca," he started. "Have you literally lost your bloody mind?" Paul looked between the four people in the room with him. His arm dropped slowly as he stared at the frightened little girl in front of him.

"My God, I'm a monster," he whispered to himself. He repeated the words to himself as he sunk to the floor with his head in his hands. John and Ringo left, disgusted with him. Allison slowly walked in his direction. George's grip tightened on her hand, but she simply tugged out of his grasp and continued walking toward Paul. George became her shadow and followed quickly.

Allison's four year old body was still slightly towered over by Paul's kneeling frame. She stroked his hair softly.

"You're not a monster, Paul. We all get angry, no?" he slowly looked up into her droopy sea blue eyes. She put her small hand on his cheek, kissed his uncovered cheek and smiled at him.

"You're right, Allison. We do." He smiled back. He stood up and placed a hand on her hair. "Thank you for that, love." He walked away and into his room. Allison looked to George.

"Georgie, I'm hungry. Can't we go and eat somewhere." George smiled at the girl and picked her up.

"Course we can, love. We'll get you some more clothes while we're at it."

"Can we go to the carnival, too?" she asked excitedly. George laughed at her childlike innocence.

"We'll see after we find you clothes. What do you like to wear, Allie muffin?" She smiled widely and rattled off the types of dresses and skirts and sandals she loved. They walked into the living room where the other lads were dressed and watching the cartoons Allie left on.

"We're going to the carnival!" Allie announced.

"After we shop for new clothes, yes?" George amended quickly. She sighed.

"Yes."

"Any of you lads care to join us?" George questioned. All three stood up. "Well, we'll just make it a field trip, eh?" Allie squealed with excitement, ready to start the day with her new friends.

* * *

><p>Okay! That was chapter 3. thanks for your nice reviews, they really warm my heart. Look for chapter 4 and 5 later today. Review!<p>

Love, Bri 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did we have to take the tube, again?" John asked with a fake mustache and a trench coat on.

"So no one would recognize us in a private car," Paul answered, pausing his and Allison's game of Mary Mack to adjust his fake goatee.

"Well, how come Sonny didn't need a disguise?" John questioned sassily.

"Because she's a little girl," said Ringo. John grumbled and went back to staring out the window.

When they arrived at their stop, John and George each grabbed one of Allie's hands and stepped onto the platform.

"Wow," sighed the no longer hungry little girl, marveling at the hustle and bustle of metropolitan London. They dragged her into a children's boutique where a lady immediately came to help them.

"We've been expecting you. I got a call that someone had rented the entire boutique out for the Beatles?" She looked down to Allison. "And a friend." Allie's fluttered her eyes and hid behind Paul. "What a cutie! Any who, feel free to look around. I'll be up front." She flitted away to the front of the store.

Allie immediately spotted a ladybug patterned dress. "Look, Johnny! Ladybug!" She said tugging on his pant leg. He bent down to examine it.

"Looks more like a tiger to me." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's a laugh a line with Lennon." Allison pulled his pant leg again.

"I like it! May I have it?" He smiled.

"Anything you want, love. Try it on first." John took the dress off of the rack. "Miss," he called to the saleslady, "can she try this on?"

"Of course!" She chirped. "Right this way, love." She shooed Allison into a dressing room. While she tried the dress on, the woman, who introduced herself as Emmy, helped them pick out more clothes that Allison would enjoy.

"Ringo! Look at my pretty dress!" She twirled out of the dressing room and danced over to him. He picked her up and examined her with narrowed eyes.

"Why, this isn't Allison! This is a lady bug! Don't you agree George?" George took her from Ringo's arms and twirled her around which she giggled at.

"I don't know, Rings. I don't think lady bugs giggle!" He grinned at her and set her down. Paul took her hand.

"Let's go find some shoes then Allie bug." They walked off to the shoe section. George could see that even though he disliked Allie (or at least disliked the idea of her); she had captured Paul's heart along with the others.

Emmy came up to them with bags of clothes and shoes and other necessities in her hands.

"Boss man says it's on the house, fellas," she smiled handing them the bags.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," George fought, pulling out his wallet. Emmy shook her head.

"I insist. Be good to the little love, hear?" she told them. They nodded and smiled thanking her. Paul emerged with Allison on his shoulders, shiny red sandals on her small feet.

"Park, park, park! Let's all go to the park!" she sang, stroking Paul's hair. They all looked at each other.

"Park, it is then!" John declared, and the five left the store waving and calling goodbyes to Emmy.


	5. Chapter 5

The five of them got back to the hotel, the boys exhausted and Allison still bouncing. She carried a daisy and a balloon animal, while the boys carried bags full of clothes and prizes. Paul unlocked the door to find an angry Brian Epstein on their couch.

"Are you boys out of your bloody minds?" he started right away. "How dare you pull a stunt like this?" he screamed. Allison hid behind Ringo's legs. "This is ridiculous, boys! It really is. She's leaving!" The boys all bristled and stood around Allison.

"She leaves, we leave." George growled. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Don't be absurd, son. She's not a puppy. You can't just up and keep her!"

"Like hell we can't," John snarled.

"Move away from the girl. I'll do you the favor and take her to an orphanage myself." Brian ordered. The boys held their protective stance. "Move boys. She has to go."

Allison griped Ringo's pant leg tightly and clutched her daisy. John put a hand on her head.

"She's not leaving, Bri. Sorry." John backed up his statement by picking up Allison and walking away from Brian.

"Are you even listening to me, Lennon?" he griped. "The girl has to go!"

"Bri," Paul said slowly, "she's not leaving. Do you hear me? Not. Leaving." While the four of them bickered, Allison sat on John's lap in his room, crying softly into his jacket.

"Brian doesn't like me, Johnny? First, my mummy doesn't like me, and then Brian doesn't like me. What's wrong with me Johnny?" She looked up at him with big blue tear filled eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing's the matter with ya, doll. Paulie and Georgie and Ringo and I love you. And that's enough right?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"You love me? Mummy never said she loved me. You love me? I love you, too! You really love me?" she asked pleadingly. John smiled softly.

"Of course we do. How couldn't we? You're our little Allie bug," he laughed, tickling her. She giggled madly then stood up on John's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Johnny." She whispered to him. John slowly wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her sweet child like honey and bread scent.

"I love you too, Allie bean."

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short! 6 will be up in a minute!<p>

3 Bri


	6. Chapter 6

While Allison and John were in his room, Paul, Ringo, and George managed to convince Brian that keeping Allison would be a good idea. Brian grudgingly said that they would talk about it more at a later date. Allison timidly approached a sulking Brian and presented her daisy to him, then ran into George's arms. Brian twirled the stem in his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Alright," he decided. "The girl can stay. You boys are lucky she's so sweet." He looked at each and every one of them. "You are all responsible for her. Be very careful. You all have an interview at nine tonight. Have the girl in bed. I'll see you boys in a while." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. It was only about six o'clock and Allison looked nowhere near tired.

"Let's play a game!" she tweeted. "What can we play?" Paul looked at the girl tiredly.

"What do you want to play, muffin?" he asked.

"Can we play hide and go seek?"

"After dinner," Ringo said, patting the girl's cheek. She groaned.

"Okay. May I have fish and chips? Oh, and sweets for dessert?" John chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Whatever you want, love." George carried her to the restaurant and the other three followed them. Hundreds of girls screamed from outside the hotel, their cries growing louder and very confused when they saw their idols and a small girl with them. The boys were not fazed and kept walking as Allison watched the people with horror. She shivered and sunk into George's neck who rubbed her back soothingly.

"Five, please," Paul said to a hostess politely. With her eyes on the child, she nodded numbly and led them to a booth with a booster seat. George placed her in the seat and sat on one side of her, while Ringo took his spot on the other side of her. John and Paul sat on the outside of the booth. John ordered his meal and Allison's fish and chips. The rest of them quickly followed suit.

"Why were those people screaming for you all?" Allie asked. The boys chuckled lowly.

"They like our music," Paul answered.

"And us," John added cheekily. Allie nodded slowly.

She looked curiously at Ringo's hands. "You've so many rings," she told him

He grinned and wiggled his fingers at her. "Why'd you think they called me Ringo?"

She smacked her forehead with her tiny hand. "Oh! Duh! Hahahaha!" she giggled. The rest of the gang laughed deeply. Their food arrived quickly and they all dug in, the conversation paused for the time being. When they were done and Allison had her sweets, they put the bill on their room tab and made their way upstairs.

Paul took Allison's hand as she stumbled slowly upstairs. She yawned and tripped. Paul sighed and picked her up, her eyes already starting to droop. She leaned her head on his chest and drifted off.

For the second time that day, they got to their room to find an angry Brian.

"What?" John whined loudly. "It's only 8:30!"

"If you had been here, you'd have known it's been changed to a press conference!" Brian hollered. "Now, come on! No time to put the girl to bed. She'll just have to come with us." Allison blinked and lifted her head.

"Back to sleep now, love. You've got another while to go." Paul cooed to her and rocked her gently. She let her head plop back against his chest and she went back to sleep.

The Beatles, Allison and Brian dashed down to the Governor's Suite where they were met with dozens of reporters. Paul handed Allie off to Brian who sat down to the side of the panel with Allie in his lap. As soon as the four boys sat at the table, questions starting spouting out of the reporter's mouths.

"Paul! Paul! Over here! Who is the little girl you had?" a stout, balding man asked loudly.

"Is that your daughter, Paul? Is she any of your daughters?" yelled a tall, scrawny man with a high voice.

"John, Ringo, George, do you know the child? Is it his?" a busty brunette prompted. Voices and questions were bustling around and Paul was quickly overwhelmed which John saw.

"Alright, alright! One at a time, ya parasites!" he hollered. The press quieted quickly. A small, thin man spoke up first.

"Paul, I think we'd all like to know. Is that girl your daughter?"

"That would be a negative, mate." The brown haired woman raised her hand.

"Who is she to you all, then?" Allie woke up confused and in Brian's lap, then scooted to the empty chair next to him and leaned on his arm. Paul spotted her and smile softly.

"Why don't you ask her?" Brian's eyes widened and he shook his head, mouthing _No _vehemently. Paul simply ignored him. "C'mere Allie!" she grinned widely and got up from her seat.

She lumbered up the stairs to their table, still rather groggy. "Hello, Paulie." He lifted her onto his lap.

"Hello, Allison. Have a nice sleep?" she nodded. "Will you answer a question for the nice lady over there?" Allison looked drowsily over to the woman who waved slightly. She sighed and nodded again.

"Fire away," Paul said to the woman.

"What are you to the boys, Allison? Are you one of their daughters?" Allie giggled tiredly.

"No," she laughed, "I'm their Allie bug!" she twittered, referring to her lady bug dress. The press aww'd and started asking other questions. Allie crawled to Ringo's lap and leaned her head against his chest. By the time the next question was asked, she was fast asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Allie was shaking. Her eyes shot open and darted around. All she remembered before being laid onto George's bed was brushing her teeth and putting on new pajamas that had monkeys on them. She sat up quickly and got dizzy. She was still quivering. She then noticed that it wasn't just her, but the whole room .the bed was trembling and the painting and mirrors rattled on the walls.

"Georgie!" she breathed, hitting his cheek softly. He groaned and rolled over. "Geoooorgieee!" she whispered loudly, shaking him. He snored on. She slapped his stomach. "George! I know you can feel me hitting your tummy. Wake up!"

George grumbled incoherently and shifted away from her. The quaking was getting more intense. Allison huffed sat on George's stomach.

"George, I'm scared. Wake up, please?" she asked cutely. He gave no response. She bit his nose and flew up, his eyes snapping open.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "What'd you do that for?" he questioned. Allison curled herself into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was scared 'cause of the shaking, and you would not wake." She said quietly. George finally noticed that the room was shaking. He bit his lip.

"Right," he yawned. "We should probably get to the living room." He balanced Allie on his hip and walked to the common area. He laid on the couch and Allie tucked herself into his side and put her head on his chest.

"Let's give sleeping another go, hm?" He stroked her hair. She nodded, feeling relieved that the shaking had subsided exponentially.

"G'night, Georgie." He smiled down at her and kissed her hair.

"G'night Allie bug."

Allison was running. Running, running, running away. Mummy was coming. Daddy was coming._ To hurt you, to hurt you, to hurt you. A voice repeated the mantra over and over and over again. Turn the corner, _she said to herself. _Get away, get away, get away. _Mummy rounded the corner before her_. _

"Why, Allison, darling! Don't run from Mummy!" he mother cooed evilly. A fist wound in her head and threw her down. She cried out. "Ah ah, love," her mother clucked. "We mustn't make a sound." Her nails scratched down the child's arms. Blood ran down them in thick rivulets.

Daddy walked to them. "Is she making a fuss again?" Her mother nodded mockingly. Daddy picked her up by the throat, strangling her tightly. She clawed at his hands, gasping and choking for air. He shook her roughly_. _"Stop it." He hissed. She screamed and screamed. Daddy let her go and she fell, looking up to see them both covering their ears.

_Keep screaming, keep screaming, keep screaming, _the voice told her frantically_. Get up, get up, get up, run away, run away, run away, _it ordered her_. _She did as she was told_. Run, run, run. Run, run, run. Find them, find them, find them. Georgie, Ringo, Johnny, Paulie. Find them, find them. Keep screaming, keep screaming, keep screaming Allie. Allison, Allison, Allie, Allie, Allie, Allie. _She ran andscreamed and screamed and ran. _Allie, Allie, Allison, Allison, Allie, Allie._ Her eyes opened.

George got up from the couch and left Allie sleeping. As he sipped his tea and read the daily post, he heard whimpers coming from her looked at her over the paper and went back to reading when he saw her just turn over. A few minutes later she started breathing faster. Before he could put his tea down and get to her, she started screaming. The others rushed into the room from the hallway and looked for the trouble.

"What! What is it?" John asked frenetically. He looked at Allie who was still screaming. Ringo rushed to her side and Paul pulled her head into his lap. George gently tried to rouse her and John got a bowl of cold water.

They called her name incessantly. They shook her. They called her name more. Finally, her eyes opened. They all exhaled in relief.

"Georgie, Paulie, Johnny, Ringo," she breathed. John picked her up and she buried her face in his neck.

"Don't scare us like that, sugar." He told her, inhaling her infantile scent. He put her on the ground and Ringo took her hand.

"How's about you go change into one of your pretty dresses and you and me go get a little grub, eh?" She nodded and went to get dressed, an expressionless look on her face. The four boys did not look at each other but thought the same thing. What happened to Allie?

Allison walked back into the living room wearing a black, white and yellow polka dotted dress. She laced her fingers with Ringo's and together they walked out of the hotel room.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to the lobby, Ringo decided that he didn't want to eat at the same restaurant. All they served right now was cereal and oatmeal and he fancied something more.

"Allie bug, why don't we eat somewhere else?" she looked up at him with wide, tired blue eyes.

"May I have flapjacks?"

"You may have flapjacks."

"Alright." They started the trek through the slightly cool street. Allie shivered so Ringo put his jacket on her, bundling her up in his arms. They reached a quaint, old fashioned diner that was fairly idle. Ringo sat next to Allie in a comfy red booth and she nestled up to him, not wanting to be alone. He wrapped an arm around her as the waitress came to take their orders.

"I'll have the French toast and a tea, and the little one'll have strawberry flapjacks." Allie smiled, happy that he had remembered she liked the fruit.

As the waitress walked away, Ringo decided that he needed to know what makes Allie so upset while she sleeps.

"So Allison," he started. "Anything you'd like to share? What had you so upset last night?" She burrowed deeper into the jacket, pulling her arms from the sleeves to wrap them around her torso. She ducked her head and her hair fell over her eyes.

"Aww, what's all this now," Ringo asked, pushing her long bangs back from her eyes. "What brought tears to those pretty little eyes?" she looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I had a dream about my mummy and daddy. They were hurting me again," she stopped to furiously wipe away tears that had started to escape her eyes, "and I couldn't find you or Georgie or Paulie or Johnny and I was really scared." She sniffed thickly. "I'm sorry I scared you." She put her head back down.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Don't be scared that we're never there with you either. We can't leave you now, right?" she grinned at him.

"Right!" Their food arrived and Allison straightened up and put her arms back into the sleeves of the jacket. Ringo rolled the sleeves up so they wouldn't get into her syrup and quickly cut up her breakfast. The two had a fun breakfast together and Ringo paid their bill, stomachs happy and their hearts content. They slid out of the booth and Allie took Ringo's hand. They walked down the street together talking about ponies and watermelon when Ringo heard a scream.

"OHMIGOD! IT'S RINGO STARR!" yelled a girly voice followed by more high pitched screams and loud footsteps. Allison covered her ears and looked up to Ringo.

"Time to go!" he said and swooped her up into his arms. The girls were fast, but he was faster, and he carried Allison into an off road alley and waited for the girls to run past.

He looked to Allison. "Think we're good?" She nodded. "Alright. Let's get back to the hotel. He ran the remaining blocks (just in case), and before they knew it, they were in the lobby. Allie sniffed from the cold and rubbed her nose.

"I'm cold, Ringo. Can we go up now?" he shrugged and took the elevator to their floor. When they approached their door, Ringo was surprised to find that Allie had fallen asleep. _She sure has been sleeping lately_, he thought to himself. He unlocked the door to hear George screaming at the top of his lungs at John.

"…to think you could EVER possibly have them! It's not like they're offered is it! You're out of your bloody MIND! How DARE you?" Books were flying across the room along with silverware, all aimed at John.

"Holy shite, man! Calm down! It was only a sandwich!" John yelled, ducking the objects.

"Just a sandwich? JUST a sandwich?" George exploded. Paul stepped in.

"Hey!" George looked to him furiously. "You calm the hell down. Do you see what Ringo's holding? That's a sleeping little girl. Now both of you. Shut yer traps." George punched John in the arm which John, wisely, did not reciprocate.

Ringo laid Allie on the couch and she went right on sleeping. Paul kneeled beside her and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes opened tiredly.

"Hello, little girl," he smiled. "We haven't seen much of you today." She beamed back at him.

"Hiya Paulie. Have you any sweets? I really want some chocolate." Paul grinned.

"Well why don't you finish sleeping love? Then we'll see about your chocolate."

"I'm not that tired anymore."

"Mhm."

"Really, I'm not. My nose just feels funny." She rubbed her nose hurriedly. "See?" Paul frowned and put a hand on her forehead.

"Well, it does feel like you're coming down with something. Maybe you're just a bit iffy from the cold. Have a rest and you can watch some cartoons while I get the candy, eh?" He cajoled. She nodded eagerly and he turned on the television. "Be right back, love."

"Oi, Paul! Get me some cornflakes!" John called out.

"Can do, pal." Paul walked down to the convenience store in the back of the lobby, whistling an old tune. Paul collected his purchases (they, oddly enough, carried boxes of cornflakes), and started on his way out until he bumped into someone.

"Pardon me, si-" he started but was cut off when a bony hand grasped his shirtfront. He looked up and saw a skeletal man with a nasty look on his face.

"You," said the man, eerily drawing the word out. "You! You be careful, or the consequences will be…grave." The man leaned in and whispered the last word coldly into Paul's ear. "Grave," he repeated. He released Paul and hobbled away.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short : i'm putting 9 on in a minute.

REVIEW REVIEW! :]


	9. Chapter 9

Thunder clapped outside of the hotel. The boys now sat at the kitchen table, still talking. Lightning flashed and Allison's eyes were wide open as she laid in bed.

_Nothing can hurt me, _she thought to herself. _The boys will protect me. All the time. They love me. I love them. They love me. They love me. They love me. _She kept repeating the words until she wasn't scared anymore. Then, of course, the thunder boomed again and she was out of bed and on her way to where she heard voices. She softly treaded to the kitchen where the boys were.

They all looked over to her.

"What's wrong, monkey?" John asked, walking over to pick her up.

"The thunder was scary." She yawned, her mussed up bangs falling into her face. John sat back down and put her into his lap.

"Well, needn't you worry. The big strong men will protect our Allie bug." Paul declared bravely. She leaned her head against John's chest and fell asleep feeling happy and safe.

"Allie baby, wake up. It's already the afternoon. The doctor wants to see you," Ringo called to her. She woke up reluctantly and let the doctor examine her.

"Nothing I can see wrong. You boys did a good job." He said, finishing the examination. "Just one more thing." He hedged nervously.

"What's up, doc?" John said in a Bugs Bunny-esque way, making Allison giggle.

"My son and daughter are huge fans of yours and they wanted an autograph, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Who are we making these out to?" Paul asked while yanking the cap off of a pen with his mouth.

"James and Carolyn Brewer. They'll just love this." Paul passes around the pen and paper to the other three, and then Ringo handed it to the doctor.

"There you are," he said. "Tell them we said 'hello'."

"Will do. Good day boys, Allison." He left the room and shut the door, autograph in hand. George turned to Allison.

"Allie, darling, you know we have a concert tonight, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I have to stay with Brian while you play, right?"

"Right. Well we're about to leave, so go pick out a nice dress you would like to wear tonight." She smiled.

"Okay, Georgie! I'll be right back." She skipped into his room to get dressed. Brian walked in with a smile.

"Ready boys?" he asked. They nodded and grabbed their coats. Allison emerged from the room in an adorable blue long sleeved dress.

"Oh, don't you look gorgeous!" Brian cooed to her. She blushed and thanked him shyly. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes mum," John sassed. Paul took Allie's hand and the six left on their way to the concert.

* * *

><p>So I don't think I'm gonna put the real Beatles wives and kids in this, but I thought'd I'd make some love intrests. What do you think?<p>

-Bri


	10. Chapter 10

"This is a song from our new album," Paul said breathlessly after they had performed about three songs for thousands of screaming fans in the open arena. John took over.

"It's a little ditty we like to call _Twist and Shout_." He winked charmingly into the crowd and they went crazier. "One, two, three!" He ripped into the song. The boys back him up, bobbing and shaking their heads.

Allie bounced around and danced backstage next to Brian in his jacket as he nodded his head to the music.

"I didn't know they performed so well!" she yelled to Brian over the music.

"Indeed, they do," He yelled back, watching her jump around wildly in her form of dancing.

On the stage, the boys finished the song and launched into _Do You Want to Know a Secret_. George stepped close to the microphone to sing it. Girls fainted in the crowd and others tried to jump on stage, only to be pulled back by burly police officers.

"Marry me, George!" one girl screamed when he finished singing.

"Sorry, love." He laughed. "I've only room for one girl in my life," he turned toward where Allie was and winked at her. She clapped and laughed loudly, causing John to look over at her. A spark in his eye came alight.

"We've got a real treat for ya, folks. Be back in a jiff." He handed his guitar to a confused Paul and ran to pick Allison up.

Brian yelled at him. "If you're gonna pull stunts like this, you'd better be careful with her, Lennon!" John waved a hand disregarding him and walked back onto the stage where Paul and George were telling jokes to entertain the audience.

"Hey Paul," George started. "What do you call a bear with no teeth?" Paul deliberated.

"I'll be darned. I don't suppose I know, George. Ringo, do you have any ideas?" He asked. The drummer scratched his head with a drum stick and shrugged. John went up to the other microphone.

"I'd reckon that'd be one gummy bear," he said in a fake, country accent. The crowd guffawed with laughter and adoration and Allison giggled into the microphone.

"Well, if it isn't the Beatles' unofficial princess!" George exclaimed. "Say hello to everybody, Allie bug." John moved her colder to the microphone.

"Hellooooo everyone!" she sang. The crowd cheered and screamed. She smiled and waved.

"Alright, love. These people paid to hear music," John said. "Isn't that right?" he shouted to the audience. The crowd roared loudly. "Give us a kiss." She plopped a loud smooch on his cheek and he let her down. She ran past Paul and George who rubbed her hair and patted her head. She waved at Ringo and blew him a kiss which he goofily pretended to catch and put in his pocket. She skipped away with a wide smile on her face. What a rush to be on stage in front of all of those people!

Brian was waiting for her backstage. The boys were about to finish, so they were going to wait in the car to avoid the pandemonium. He fixed the jacket around Allie's shoulders and picked her up.

"Did you have fun, Princess?" He asked as he carried her to a waiting limousine. She nodded eagerly.

"That was the most fun I've ever had! Thank you for letting me join you." She answered politely. He nodded curtly and helped her get situated in a seat. A few minutes late, the boys came barreling in, laughing and barely dodging the fans. They dropped into the seats surrounding Brian and Allison.

"Good show, boys," Brian commented. They thanked him and let their head fall back against the warm interior. Allison tried to stile a yawn. She didn't realize how tired she was until she stopped moving around. John looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

"Uh oh," he sang, "somebody's sleepy." She wrinkled up her nose.

"I am not!" she argued. She leaned her head on Paul's bicep. "Alright, just a little. But that's only because you kept me up with you music." Paul chuckled and put an arm around her.

"Go on to sleep, love. We'll wake you up when we get back."

She had already drifted off.

* * *

><p>Get ready for the next few chapters. All I can say is it's about to go down.<p>

-Bri


	11. Chapter 11

The car stopped across the street from their surprisingly fan abandoned hotel. Paul shook the sleeping child gently. "Allie," he said quietly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Do you want me to carry you, love?"

"Noooo," she whined, crawling out of the car. "I wanna walk!" John, who was out before her, scooped her up with one arm.

"Too bad!" he teased her happily. "The ground's too cold for your bare feet." She had forgotten she had slipped her patent leather Mary Jane's off.

"I don't caaare," she droned, wiggling half heartedly. "I want to walk, John!"

"Street's too busy, don't you see?" he gestured to the hectic road where cars were driving quickly.

"I don't care!" she succeeded in getting down from his arms, palms and knees smacking the ground. She quickly scrambled up to her feet, barely noticing the harsh chill on the soles of her tiny feet as she ran into the street.

"Allison!" Five voices called in terror. She looked to her right to see a car speeding towards her. The five men behind her watched in horror as she stared frozen and doe eyed, at the car rushed closer to her. George quickly ran forward and grabbed her two seconds before the car went by where she was standing. He set her on the ground and glared angrily at her.

"Allison Elizabeth, how dare you run away like that? You almost got hurt!" he scolded. She looked down at her shoeless feet, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." She stared at the ground, tear welling in her eyes. George turned away from her to get her shoes.

"Here," he said gruffly. "Put these on if you wanna walk so badly." He started crossing the street as the others stayed on the curb to wait for Allie. She stepped into her shoes, not even bothering to strap them up, and let the cold freeze the tears that ran down her face. Ringo noticed this.

"Eh, you fellas go on. Me and Allie are gonna take a little walk." Paul, Brian and John nodded and walked across the hotel. Ringo kneeled to Allison's level and fixed her shoes. "There we go." He wiped the running tears off of her face. "Now, now, none of that." He stood up and took her hand and they started walking around the block.

"Georgie's mad at me." She said sadly. She couldn't endure the thought of George being upset with her. He was her savior after all.

"Nah, that's not it, love. He was just scared for you is all. He loves you very much, so it would hurt him if something hurt you, you see?" She bit her lip.

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Paul and John were trying to get George out of his room. He'd locked himself in as soon as they'd arrived, and it didn't look like he was coming out anytime soon.

"Come off it, George!" John shouted, pounding on his door. "You're being too hard on her! She didn't know any better!" Paul agreed loudly. They kept pounding on the door until George came and yanked the door open.

"Stop knocking on my bloody door." He hissed and slammed the door, just narrowly avoiding John's fingers. He and Paul sighed.

"We tried," said Paul. John agreed. Ringo and Allie walked in then, Allie's eyes dropping already. Ringo looked at George's shut door and grimaced.

"How about we have a camp out. Right here in the living room!" John suggested so Allie would not worry about an angry George. "Would you like that, doll?" She nodded eagerly. "Good! Ringo and Paul'll get the fort ready, and we'll go get your pajamas. Get to it fellas." John tried to open George's door again and failed, then resorted to his room.

Allie looked up at him. "Why won't George open his door?" she asked. John pulled out a big t-shirt and handed it to her.

"Because he's in a mood."

"He's mad at me?" she questioned putting on the shirt. It came down to her knees.

"Nah. At himself." He told her.

"Why?"

"No reason." John knew that George tried to protect her and he couldn't even imagine how he felt when he almost failed. He stared at the child lovingly and took her hand. "Now let's go see if those silly nannies have gotten the fort set up."


	12. Chapter 12

George lay awake on his bed for hours after Ringo and Allison had come back. _Allison. _How close had he come to losing her? He didn't mean to get so angry; he just couldn't imagine what might've happened. He sat on the side of his bed and put his head in his hands. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was three in the morning and he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. He got up and walked to his door, quietly nudging it open. He mentally chuckled at the sight he saw.

A large cover was stretched over two chairs to form a makeshift tent. Paul and John sat back to back, supporting each other as they slept. Ringo's head rested on a pillow on Paul's legs and Allison was lying on a mountain of pillows and covers with one arm thrown across Ringo's chest, legs resting in John's lap. They all snored peacefully. George smiled lightly and put on a coat, setting off on a walk.

Walking through the streets of London, even the relatively safe ones, at this time is extremely unsafe. At this point, George didn't care. A freezing gust of wind blew past him, and he simply ducked his head and pulled his jacket closed. He flinched when he crossed the street where Allison was. Walking down the street absent-mindedly, his thoughts consumed, he didn't notice someone following him.

Allison woke up when the light was just meeting the dark. She cringed at Ringo's loud snoring and carefully lifted her legs out of John's lap. She got up and walked around bored and knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Her heart rose when she saw George's door open. She beamed and ran in excitedly. Her blue eyes scanned the room and her face fell. She shook her head disbelievingly. She ran around the hotel suite, looking through all the rooms, getting more and more upset when she couldn't find George. _He'd never leave me!_ She was scared and Ringo said to never be scared they weren't there with her. She was terrified.

_One more time I'll look in his room_. She walked through, looking everywhere a person could physically be. Her heart broke when she couldn't find him. Even his coat was gone. The backs of her eyes prickled as she tried not to cry. _He's left me._

She picked up his pillow which smelled just like him, locked herself in his immaculate bathroom, sat in the tub, and cried her eyes out.

George was walking through the darkness when he was suddenly pushed roughly against a wall. He turned around angrily.

"Hey, bloke! Watch where you're bloody going!" he spat angrily. The perpetrator of the shove punched him in the face several times. George felt a bruises forming and felt blood running down his face, but kept his steely glare on the man in front of him. The man pulled out a switchblade and held it to George's neck. George's eyes widened slightly.

"Now just hand over the wallet, mate and we'll have no trouble." George shrugged.

'"I didn't bring my wallet."

"Then we'll have that jacket." The man said tugging hard on George's leather jacket.

"Sure, sure, mate. Here ye are." He shakily pulled off his coat and handed it to the man who viciously cut George's shoulder. George tried not to cry out in pain. The man walked away, looked back at him, shook his head and continued walked away quickly. George wiped the blood off of his face with his white long sleeve and put pressure on his shoulder. He touched the places where he was hit and winced harshly at the shoots of pain that went through them. He looked at his watch and saw it was about 8. _I should be getting back._ He made his way back the way he came.

Paul hammered at George's bathroom door where Allison was crying. John and Ringo had long since given up and instead opted to go get the four of them breakfast.

"Allie, darling, please open the door! I'm sure George will be back!" he yelled desperately.

"No, he won't!" she wailed. "He hates me!" Paul sighed and leaned against the wall. The door to the suite opened.

"John? Ritchie? Is that you?" he called.

"No." George's strangely raspy voice said back painfully. "S'just me." Paul stormed into the living room.

"You've some nerve just waltzing in here," he griped to George's back. "You look at me when I speak to you, son." He grabbed George's shoulder and spun him around. George cursed loudly and Paul's eyes widened.

"Holy hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Chapter 13...check. So listen, I've been thinking about doing some outtakes, you know maybe at different points in Allie's life. It would be a different story and stuff, not merged with this one or the like. Any road, review and let me know what you think, some suggestions. Chapter 14 will be up in a minute. <strong>

**Love, Bri**


	13. Chapter 13

George's teeth ground together as Paul placed bag's of ice on his face. John and Ringo sat quietly in the on the couch next to them. His hand still covered his shoulder.

"What're you hiding under there, lad?" Paul asked. When George made no effort to move his hand, Paul gently lifted it up. The other three Beatles' eyes widened.

"My God," Ringo said nauseously, closing his eyes and turning away.

"Damn, Georgie. He really stuck ya, din't he?" John asked, marveling at the wound with childlike curiosity. He fetched a bowl of warm water, soap, iodine, bandage, and a rag. "Let's get that cleaned up then. Off with the shirt." George slowly peeled off the shirt, hissing where it was sticky from the dried blood. John gently washed the wound with the stinging concoction and wrapped it up.

"That ought to keep ya for a while," he told him admiring his work. "Well, go ahead. Take it for a test run!" George experimentally rotated his shoulder. It still stung like the dickens, but he would let John have his moment.

"Better already," he said hoarsely. John beamed with pride.

"I think I know someone who wants to see you," Paul hinted. George took it.

"Right. Where is she?" he asked.

"STILL locked in your bathroom." Ringo answered. "She's been in there crying over you the whole morning." George nodded and slowly got up from the couch, making his way to his room. He knocked softly on the door.

"I'm not gonna open the door, Paulie. Not until Georgie loves me again." She sobbed. His heart broke and he felt incredibly ashamed.

"Allie bug, I'll always love you." He said quietly. She gasped and ran to the door, fumbling with it until it unlocked and she swung it open. Her pink cheeks were streaked with dried tears and her eyes were red around her sea blue irises. He kneeled down to her level and she flung herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, George! I'm so sorry! I won't ever be bad again!" she murmured into his good shoulder. He rubbed her back, not realizing how much he missed her. He never wanted to let her go again. She would always be safe in his arms. Allison pulled back, frightened.

"Georgie, your face! Your face, George!" She touched his bruises and he wince, pulling away from her slightly.

"Careful, love. That hurts quite a bit." She nodded, retracting her hand slowly.

"How were you hurt?"

"Just a little spat. Nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"Okay. Make Paulie take care of you." She ordered. George chuckled.

"Can do, muffin."

* * *

><p>I have A Day in the Life stuck in my head. That is all.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**So the next ones are pretty intense. I don't know, but I think warnings are in order.**

* * *

><p>Several weeks passes by after the incident. Brian was furious with George's accident but he was calmed down when he saw the injuries fading. The group had concerts in other areas, so they had to switch hotels often. Brian now booked suites with five rooms so Allison would have her own. Allie did not appreciate moving around so often and was habitually cantankerous.<p>

Now that the Beatle's were getting bigger, so was their fan base. Beautiful women, Allie noticed, were frequently around and when they were, she was banished to her bedroom with a book for the night. After she had finished all of the children's books they'd bought her, Brian hastily tossed her his book with poems of Alfred Lord Tennyson, Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe and others of the sort. Tennyson and Shakespeare used words that were too old timey, and Poe's poems were just scary. Her favorites were by Emily Dickinson. They were funny and easy to read.

One night after the boys had played their last show, she changed into a night gown with a kitten on it and she sat down on her fluffy bed to read the big book of poetry. The boys and their friends were making so much noise, she couldn't concentrate. The screaming and partying would not quiet down. She huffed and got under the blankets, trying to block out the noise. None of the boys even came in to give her a kiss goodnight! _They're probably all drunk_, she brooded. _That's alright. If they ignore me, I'll ignore them._ She fell into a vengeful sleep.

Allison woke up early the next morning to find the boys passed out in the living room. She stepped over them making all the noise she could. When she got into the kitchen she got a glass of juice and a bowl of cereal. She scraped the chair on the floor as loud as she could before climbing into it. The boys groaned, covering their ears.

"Allie, keep it down over there." John whined. She snubbed him and scooted herself in, the chair making short loud bursts of sound. "Allie, what did I just say?" She kept eating, clanking her spoon against the bowl loudly with each scoop.

"Allie." He said again. She continued to ignore him. "All-ih-sun." he clipped. "You look at me when I speak to you." She kept her head turned away and finished her breakfast before pushing the loud chair back out. The other three lads moaned in hung over pain while John still stared at her incredulously.

"Allison, what the devil has gotten into you?" John asked disbelievingly. She dropped the eating implements loudly into the sink before going back to her room and slamming the door. Paul, George and Ringo quickly went back to sleep.

"That'll teach them." She smirked to herself. She sighed picked up her book, and finally sat down to read the poems.

John quickly got up and went to her room, not even bothering to knock. The door burst open, causing Allie to jump. She looked at him nastily. They glared at each other for a long time.

"What?" she spat after a staring match between them. He said nothing and continued staring at her for several more moments before speaking.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked calmly.

"What do you care? You don't care about me any other time." She yelled crossly. "Get out! Stop staring at me!"

"No problem. As soon as you stop being a spoiled brat." He answered quickly. She gasped, extremely hurt by his comment and tried to keep her angry tears at bay.

"Be quiet." She said shakily.

He leaned against the doorjamb and cocked his head at her mockingly. "You gonna cry now?" he teased mercilessly. "Little baby gonna cry?" she glared at him tearfully and pushed her bangs back from her face. He laughed cruelly. "You're so immature. Grow up."

She jumped off of the bed and pushed past him, her hair flying behind her and tears threatening to spill over. She jumped over the other three men, ran to the door, and ran out of the suite. She ran down the hall, avoiding the elevators that she did not know how to use, and shoved a door open, and started running as fast as she could down seemingly endless flights of stairs.

She had just reached the third floor when she heard John scream.

"Allison! You get back up here right now!" She looked up at him and wiped a stray tear from her eye before she snapped her head away and got to the ground floor. She ran out of the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

**And here we go.**

* * *

><p>John watched Allison as she exited the door to the ground floor and cursed himself. Why did he always have to go messing things up? He slowly stalked back to their suite where the boys were awake, albeit slightly groggy.<p>

"Where's Allie?" George asked as soon as he walked in. John rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thing is, I don't really know. I said something to her and she ran out."

"Of the room?" Ringo asked hopefully.

"Of the hotel, Ritchie." The other three men jumped up, George already tugging on his shoes.

"Dammit, Lennon. Can't you ever just keep you're damn mouth shut?" Paul cursed.

"No."

"Shut up. I really can't right now." George said, hastily putting on his tie. "Stay here in case she comes back, I'm going to find her."

"I'll come with you." John offered, feeling guilty.

"No you won't. You'll fucking stay here because I fucking told you to." John moved off to the side, incredibly shocked at George's rare curse. George shoved past him and slammed the door on his way out.

Allie walked stood on the side of the hotel door a blue and white plaid dress layered over a plain long sleeved white shirt. Although it was already noon and the sun sat high in the sky, she still shivered and wished she had brought a jacket. People quickly walked all around her and jostled her from time to time. Suddenly, she was nearly knocked down by a huge collie. It licked her face and she giggled. The owner rushed to hold it back.

"No, Josie. Bad dog! I'm sorry, dear. Josie just gets a little excited sometimes." He held a hand out to her. "My name is Geoffrey. What's yours?" She shook his hand. He was tall with a head full of thick black hair and green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"My name is Allison, but my friends call me Allie."

"Nice to meet you Allie. Would you like to come and play with Josie and me? We live right around the corner." He smiled warmly at her and offered her his hand. Allie bit her lip and hesitated, trying to remember the "stranger danger" talk the boys had given her. Seeing as she was angry at them at the moment, she chose to ignore their warning and she took Geoffrey's hand.

George paced back and forth in the elevator, waiting impatiently for the doors to open. When they did, he ran through the lobby, his tunnel vision focused solely on finding Allison. He threw the glass door of the lobby open and turned his head from left to right, looking for the girl. His despair was painfully debilitating when he couldn't find her in the ever thickening crowd. He gazed across the street and saw a small strawberry blonde head walking away with a tall, well built man. He sprinted across the street, ignoring the agitated car honks that were aimed at him.

"Allie!" he cried. "Allison!" Her head whipped around and saw George. She reluctantly tugged her hand out of Geoffrey's and started walking to George. His heart soared until her saw the man's hand quickly reach out and grab Allie's hand back. The man turned to look at George before turning back, picking up the child and breaking into a run with his dog at his side. A flame set alight in George's chest as he watched this stranger make off with his Allie. He broke into a sprint, his heart pounding. The man ran through a gate and into an open dirt field, with George closely on his tail. The dog ran with him, matching his speed. Allison cried and tried to squeeze her way from the man's arm.

"Lemme go!" she wailed. "Lemme go!" George heard her cries which only prompted him to run faster. He got close enough to the man and pulled his shirt collar backwards. Allie fell out of his arms and rolled through the dirt as the man stumbled and toppled backwards, falling on his back. George straddled him and started punching him repeatedly, his anger pushing any logic out of his head.

He felt the man's nose crack under the power of his fist and it made his heart happy. If this man could only feel a fraction of the pain he felt when he couldn't find Allison, he would be dead.

"Don't ever come near her again," he snarled, hitting the man with each word. He stood up and took Allie's hand roughly. "Let's go." She gripped his hand with all of her tiny little might.

He dragged her through the crowd on the sidewalk, his grip on her hand tight and immovable. They didn't talk the entire way back and she couldn't help thinking that he hated her.

George took them to their room by the elevator, Allie watching him operate it for future reference. They got to their door where Allie was about to walk in, but George pulled her hand back. She turned and looked up at him. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh and kneeled down to her level. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, never wanting to let go, not knowing if he could.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered to her. "I love you so much. Don't leave me. Please." She wrapped his arms around his neck and said nothing. He held her and thought about how close she was to losing her. He pushed the thought out of his head and focused on her child like scent and the feel of her beating of her heart against his. "I love you, I love you."

* * *

><p>So about the outtakes...yes, no, maybe so?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Allison received a lot of attention when she got back, including an immediate, albeit mumbled apology from John who hugged her tightly. Ringo let her take a bubble bath and she played with a yellow rubber duck as he washed her hair. He noticed several scars on her back and was incredibly surprised, but kept the questions to himself. She wore one of George's shirts to bed, longing to be as close to him as possible. He read her a poem from Brian's book and tucked her into bed, but she soon found herself walking into the living room, unable to sleep.

She went into the kitchen and saw on the stove clock that it was only one in the morning, not nearly late enough to wake up. Paul wandered into the kitchen with a similar problem.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked. She shook her head. Paul smiled sympathetically. "When I couldn't sleep, me mum used to heat up some milk for me. Worked like a charm, it did." He heated some up for both of them. "Listen, Allie. Don't let John get to you like he did. Sometimes he sticks his foot in his mouth, if you know what I mean." She nodded and he handed her a cup of the milk. "He loves you just like we do." He kissed her hair and said goodnight.

Allie sipped her milk on the couch and when she was halfway done, she already started to feel drowsy. She finished the milk and put the glass in the sink. She knew she should go back to sleep and walked to the door of her room. She hesitated, and then decided she'd better sleep in George's room.

She opened his door quietly and saw him sprawled across his bed, snoring quietly. She crept to the side and climbed onto the soft mattress, burrowing underneath the covers. She slid up to George's side and quickly fell asleep.

George woke up with his arm wrapped securely around Allison. His smile was wryly sad. It's been weeks since she'd climbed in to sleep with him. He held her tighter, willing her to never grow up and away from him. He looked down at her tiny body, dwarfed in his shirt. Her ruffled hair was spread over his arm and her pale lavender eyelids fluttered from time to time. He ran a hand through her hair and thought about how easily she could be lost. What if her parents came, wanting her back? What if she wandered off again and he couldn't find her in time? Countless possibilities swam rapidly through his head, plaguing his thoughts. He needed to be sure she'd always stay with him, always be safe.

He couldn't take it anymore. Being careful not to wake her, he slid his arm from around Allison and got out of bed and ran out of his room and down the hall to Brian's room. He banged on the door, calling for his manager. Brian opened his door, sleepy and panicked.

"What is it? What? What?" he asked confusedly. Out of breath, George told Brian all of his concerns, trying not to cry. "So what do you want to do George?" Brian asked after his client finished his rant. George filled with resolve.

"I need her, Brian. I want to adopt her."

* * *

><p>Short I know, but the rest is coming. Just as a forewarning, I really don't know anything about the adoption process. My mom never tells me about it so please bear with me on the next few chapters. Review! Oh! And don't forget to tell me what you think about the outtakes. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do it but I'd really cherish some suggestions.<p>

K thanks bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Brian was not surprised and walked to his suite's living room to pick up a folder of adoption papers he had his lawyer draw up. George was thoroughly shocked at his manager's planning.

"Now technically, you will have to wait two more weeks for her to officially be abandoned and be open for adoption, but you can start filling them out. To be honest, I'm surprised you held out this long." Brian mused. "Any road, you'd better get back to her." George nodded and thanked Brian. "And George? Make sure she wants this, too."

As he walked slowly back to their suite, George pondered what Brian had told him. _What if Allie didn't want me? What if she still wanted her parents? _He paced back and forth in front of the door. _What happens if he can't keep her? _He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes tightly, trying to think through the questions. Grasping the folder tightly, he walked into his room to find Allison in a flowered dress, eating cereal and watching Tom and Jerry. Her hair had been brushed and her bangs were separated from the rest of her hair with a white headband. She looked to George in the doorway and smiled at him, blue eyes alert and sparkling. She patted the seat next to her and scooped more cornflakes into her mouth. He sat next to her and put an arm on the back of the couch and started looking through the contents of the folder. She spotted the folder in his hand.

"Whassat?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Don't worry about it yet." He said absentmindedly. She set the bowl on the coffee table and crawled up onto George's lap, leaning back on his chest. He put his head on top of hers and continued to read. Allison tried to follow along, but got confused by all of the big words.

"George, what's all this?" she asked. "What's it for?"

"Adoption." Her heart started to beat quickly and unevenly.

"Of who?" she asked hopefully.

"Who else? You, you of course." He answered. She gasped and turned around on his lap to look at him.

"You're gonna adopt me? You would be my father?" she whispered, her deep blue eyes staring pleadingly into his dark brown ones. He looked at her carefully.

"If I can. Is that alright with you?" he asked carefully. Her eyes got teary and she threw her arms around his neck. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her. Allison's heart was close to bursting. George loved her enough to be her father? She had to be dreaming. She hugged him closer.

"I love you, Georgie." She said quietly. His eyebrows furrowed, confused but he smiled slightly nonetheless.

"I love you too sugar. I'll take that as a yes, then?" She nodded against his collarbone. "Alright, princess. Would you like to help me with this?" she hopped off of his lap and sat next to him on the couch, nodding eagerly and looking at the television. "Right. Full name."

"Allison Elizabeth Bailey."

"Age as of today."

"Four years and eight months."

"Date of birth."

"The eighteenth of June, nineteen fifty nine." Paul stuck his head out of the door, eyes bright.

"Hey, that's my birthday!" he crowed. She beamed at him.

"We can have a party!"

"And cake!" They celebrated excitedly.

"Calm down, you two. We need to finish these papers." Allison turned back to the TV and Paul walked over and peeked at the documents George was filling out. His eyes bugged out.

"Adoption." He breathed out disbelievingly. He turned to his young friend. "George, are you sure about this? You're just barely twenty one. Are you really sure about being a father?" George didn't really think about that. He was really young. He turned to look at the girl, who happily kicking her legs back and forth while watching her favorite cartoons. _What would his life be without her?_

"Yes."

* * *

><p>So, again, bear with me, I'm not really sure how this goes...I'm just sort of playing it by ear.<p>

Review! They warm my heart (and get faster updates)!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so this gives a little background on Allie but once again, bear with me because I don't know much about the adoption process. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The two week waiting period had passed without incident. Brian had their lawyer go over the paperwork before he submitted it. George explained everything to John and Ringo who had the same reaction as Paul. They warned him about his young age but eventually supported him, happy that Allie would be in their lives indefinitely.<p>

One rainy day in February, a month after George decided to adopt Allie, the boys, Allie, and Brian dressed in their best clothes and made their way to a London courthouse. John carried Allison because she had already ruined two outfits by jumping in the muddy rain puddles.

The six of them waited on two wooden benches. Allison sat on Ringo's lap as they waited to be called in. A leggy redhead walked over to them and told them to go into the first door on their left. Paul and John looked the girl over nudging each other, then winking suggestively at her. She blushed and walked away, hips swaying. The two raised their eyebrows appreciatively at the other before rushing to follow the others.

Allie looked around, excited to be in a real courthouse. When she got into the actual court, she started anticipation, for the court looked just like what she had seen on Perry Mason with Ringo. She sat between George and Brian and waited for the judge to come in and take his stand. They respectfully stood when they were told to and waited as the judge went over the paperwork in front of him. Allie gawked in awe at the judge's wig. Brian nudged her and told her not to stare. She blinked quickly and looked somewhere else.

When the judge finally finished reading through the folder, he looked to the group.

"I'd like to speak to the child first, if you don't terribly mind." The boys shooed her into the aisle and instructed her to walk to the front of the room. She froze and stared straight ahead, the gangway now seeming like the longest distance she had ever encountered. Allie walked clumsily until she got in front of the judge. He looked over his glasses at the lovely child and smiled. She blushed and grinned back.

"Hello, beautiful. I'd just like to ask you a few questions, good?"

"Yes, sir." Her pretty voice lilted. Brian had told her to always be polite to the judge and call him sir.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Allison, but the boys call me Allie or Allie bug." He beamed at the girl. She was just so cute.

"What a pretty name! Well then, Allison, can you tell me about your mummy and daddy and how you found the boys?" He asked gently, not sure if the question would upset her. The girl's face twisted up adorably.

"My parents used to call me names and hurt me. They didn't really like me." She pushed her hair back. "Then one day, I was in the car with my mummy and daddy and my brothers, Michael and Frank, and they kept hitting me so I cried and my mummy told me she was sick of me. Daddy stopped the car and Mummy told me to get out and they drove away and never came back. Then it got dark and that's when Georgie found me."

"And are you happy with George and the boys?" She nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yes. We love each other a lot. A lot a lot."

"You would be happy to stay with them? They treat you right?"

"Yes, sir. They take real good care of me." The judge pondered this.

"Alright then, Mr. Harrison, would you please join Allison?"

"Yes, Your Honor." George made his way to where Allison was. The judge looked at him seriously.

"Now, I need to make sure of something. If I approve this, you will be responsible for her. Do you understand me, son? You are accountable for the life of another human being. The choice is yours. Are you prepared for this?"

George barely hesitated. "More than ever, Your Honor." The judge nodded then sign and stamped a document.

"Congratulations, son. You are now the legal guardian of Allison Elizabeth Harrison."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I think I might put up maybe 3 ish more chapters tonight so keep on your toes.<strong>

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

Brian took the boys and Allison out to dinner to celebrate. Allie had a craving for bangers and mash, George and John had the roast beef, Paul decided on lamb with mint jelly, and Ringo and Brian took Allie's usual and ordered the fish and chips. The men talked and laughed in the restaurant while Allie ate, not wanting to talk with her mouth full. Every once in a while, she nonchalantly pinched herself, making sure this wasn't a dream. She stabbed a piece of sausage and twirled in the mashed potatoes before eating it. Ringo, who was sitting next to her, looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Quiet tonight, are we?" He whispered. She smiled widely.

"Just happy." She said back. They all finished their meals and the waitress brought them after dinner biscuits and tea. Allison's eyes brightened and she licked her lips, swiping a biscuit before anyone else could take one. George sat on the other side of her and wiped the crumbs from around her mouth before pouring her some tea.

"There we are, love." He said, patting her head.

The group finished their meal and Brian paid the bill. They got out and made their way to the cars that were waiting for them. He cleared his throat.

"We're moving on tomorrow, so be ready by five tomorrow morning, hear?" He asked. The boys nodded their heads and Allie pouted. They always had to move just as she was getting to like some place.

"We're going to France this time, Allie." John said. His face turned evil. "And you know what that means." She furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously, leaning back slightly.

"No, what?" she asked slowly.

He chuckled darkly. "We're gonna get to ride on an airplane." Her eyes widened and she shook her head, backing up and pulling George with her.

"Nope. Sorry. Not gonna happen. No way. Absolutely not." She denied. George grinned, amused.

"Sorry, honey. No other choice." He helped her into the car. She groaned.

"Then do we at least get to get new clothes?" she asked, looking to them with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"If you really want." John answered, shrugging. She became noticeably happier.

"Then we should get a move on!" she chirped excitedly. They smiled and let her babble for the rest of the ride back to the hotel. The car pulled up to the hotel and George got out before Allison. She took his hand and swung it back and forth, giggling. A man with wispy blond hair walked by hunched over against the wind. He stopped and looked at George and Allie.

"Cute kid." He told him. George smiled.

"Thanks."

George finished packing Allison's things as she danced around in her pajamas and tiredly talked about everything.

"What if we get on the plane and they lose our bags?"

"That won't happen." He responded.

"What if isn't enough room on the plane?"

"We get our own."

"Really?"

"Yes siree."

"Gear!" she cheered then yawned. He smiled and picked her up, rocking her back and forth. She fought to keep her eyes open.

"It's time for bed and we have to get up early, Allie. You can close your eyes." She looked up at him tiredly.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." He went back to his room to change into his pajamas. When he got back to her room she was sprawled out on the bed sleeping. He smiled softly and lay down next to her, hugging her close. She was finally his. He kissed her hair and fell asleep with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Just a little fluff. More to come! :D<p>

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

George's alarm went off at four the next morning. He quickly shut it off and shook Allie so she would wake up.

"It's time to wake up. It might be cold on the plane and it's raining out."

She rolled over and clutched her pillow, burying her face in it. George smiled and kissed her hair before he went to get dressed. He put on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He had just started tying his tie when Allison sleepily wandered into his room, wearing a dark green dress and black Chuck Taylor's for the rain. Her thick, shoulder length hair in a loose ponytail.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

"Morning Georgie," she yawned. George looked at his watch.

"We've got to go, honey. Go get your suitcase." She walked off while George put on his jacket and grabbed his own bag with Allison's coat on his arm. Allie slowly dragged her heavy luggage into the living room and leaned on it, George following her. Paul, John and Ringo were ready to go, chatting to themselves. John raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Forgetting anything there Allikins?"

She looked around and saw nothing wrong. "No." She took a step toward him and promptly tripped over her untied shoelaces, falling onto her face. The boys turned away trying not to laugh as George rushed to help her up, barely holding back laughter himself.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, thinking of things to sober himself from laughing. She looked up at him with a straight face, before bursting out into giggles.

"Yes. I guess that's what I forgot." She said. The boys exploded into suppressed hoots, even George's shoulders shaking as he tied Allie's shoes. Brian came into their road urging them to get a move on. They boys followed Brian out of the room and into the hallway. George handed Allison her jacket and he picked up both of their bags with ease.

"Make sure you're not forgetting anything. We won't be back." He told her. She put her arms into the jacket and looked around the hotel suite. She snapped her fingers.

"I remember!" She exclaimed, running to her room. She ran to the night stand and picked up her headband. "There we go." George was waiting patiently for her when she walked into the front room. "Ready!"

They followed the others through a pulsing crowd screaming their names and questions. Several people even yelled for Allie. Brian carried the slightly sleepy child through the people while the boys answered questions about when they were coming back, did George really adopt Allie, would they miss England. They answered charmingly and cheekily to all of the questions and climbed into a van. The airport was right around the corner from the hotel.

"Out, out! Shoo, fly!" John pushed her out of the door talking in a grandmotherly voice.

"Alright, alright!" she said in the same voice, shooing his hands away, the men laughed at her.

"You're funny this morning, Allie bug," Paul commented. Ringo took her hand and they walked through the airport after checking their bags. Allison's other hand took her hair down from her ponytail and ran her fingers through it, marveling at the huge place. All of the other places had simply been driven to, but, this, this was real. Ringo tugged her hand as she started to slow down and look around more. Her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. John looked around and took an apple lying on a nearby kiosk. He shined it on his sleeve.

"Here," He said handing it to her. "It'll hold you for now." She pursed her lips and took the apple reluctantly.

"Fine," she mumbled biting into it. It wasn't even that good. "It's not even all that tasty."

"Well, food is food darling. Eat up." The group got to their plane's gate and was escorted on immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

Thousands of fans screamed and cried behind barricades as the Beatles and Allison walked onto the plane. The boys waved goodbye to the heart broken fans, blowing kisses that made girls faint. Allie stared in awe at the large aircraft, wondering how it would stay in the sky. She stopped walking and Ringo wouldn't budge her.

"Come on, Allie. We gotta get on the plane!" he griped. She shook her head with wide eyes. He shrugged and let go of her hand, pretending to walk away so she would follow him, but follow hm she did not. George watched the scene and rolled his eyes, not understanding why she would willingly stand in the rain. He picked her up and waved to the crowd one last time before carrying her onto the plane.

Allison put her head on his shoulder as her heart started pounding quickly. Her breathing sped up and her tiny hands gripped his jacket. They got onto the plane and he tried to put her down but she kept a fierce grip on his jacket. George looked at her bemusedly.

"Allison, what's the matter? You positively scared out of your skin!" he teased her, hoping to coax a smile out of her blank and ashen face. She shook violently and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"The plane is so big," she breathed into his air. "How will it stay in the sky?" He chuckled.

"Now, don't you worry about that. It's all fine." She relaxed and loosed her hold on his jacket, his reassurances making her feel better. She allowed him to set her in the seat next to and buckle her seatbelt. On the other side of the plane, two blonde flight attendants came out in short red and white dresses, offering drinks before takeoff. John and Paul flirted loudly with them while Ringo and Brian smoked and read the papers.

A lady with long light brown hair and turquoise eyes came over to Allie and George. She smiled prettily at them.

"Anything to drink for you, sir?" she asked. He shook his head and grinned back.

"No, thank you very much." He answered. She turned to Allison.

"What about you, pretty girl? Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"May I have some orange juice?" she requested shyly, batting he eyelashes. The woman melted at the sight of her big blue eyes.

"Of course you can, dearest. Be back in a jiff, alright?" Allie nodded softly and waited for the woman to get back, listen to George hum a song. The lady came back with a cup of orange juice.

"There you are, darling. My name is Hannah. Let me know if you need anything else, deal?"

"Deal," Allie grinned. The lady left and Allie sipped her juice. As soon as she finished, the pilot came on the intercom.

"_Welcome to our London to Paris circuit. Our flight time is an estimated five hours and fifty seven minutes. We'll be taking off in about five minutes. Please enjoy your flight and welcome aboard." _

Allison's eyes widened and she looked worriedly at George who was lighting a cigarette and staring out of the window. The plane jerked forward and started rolling slowly. Her breathing picked up and she bit her lip, tugging at the ends of her hair and biting her nails. George looked over at her and was taken aback.

"Calm down, girl!" he pulled her hair behind her ears and took her hand from her mouth. The plane started moving faster and she gripped his hand with both of hers squeezing with all of her might. "You might care to plug your ears instead of crushing my hand." He said as the plane started lifting off. She stuffed her fingers into her ears, eyes darting around nervously. George put an arm around her and she curled into his side, squeezing her eyes shut.

"_Attention," _the pilot said again. _"we've reached our cruising altitude of twenty thousand feet. Please feel free to move about. Once again, enjoy your flight." _George shook the girl gently.

"Allie, we're in the air." She opened her eyes and unplugged her ears, furrowing her brow.

"What! No way!" she crawled across George's lap and looked out the window, watching as they rose above the clouds.

"Say goodbye to England, love." He told her.

"Goodbye, England!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

For being so nervous on the flight, Allison didn't have much to do with flying. She lay across George's lap and slept for the entire trip. He ran his fingers through her hair before she sat up and yawned.

"Guess where we are?" he asked nonchalantly. She cocked her head tiredly.

"Where?"

"Paris." She gasped loudly.

"Yay! When will we get there? When can we get back to the ground? When can we go shopping?" she bounced excitedly.

"We'll land in about five minutes. Hold your horses." She leaned against him and waited for the plane to settle on the ground. She gripped his arm tightly as the plane skidded onto the tarmac. The flight attendants said goodbye to the group, John and Paul winking at their blondes, respectively.

"Goodbye Hannah," Allie said to the stewardess who had brought her juice. The lady smiled back.

"Ta ta for now, sweet pea." Paul grabbed Allison's hand and towed her along, already hearing the cheers from the French crowd.

The Beatles waved and smiled at the fans. The quickly made their way into a car that was waiting to avoid the pandemonium. The drive to the hotel was quiet and serene. When the group arrived at the hotel, their bags were waiting in their respective rooms. Allison's eyes widened excitedly at her pink room.

"This room is fab!" she crowed, jumping on the fluffy bed. Brian smiled.

"I'd hope you'd enjoy it." George came in.

"Wow," he raised his eyebrows, impressed at Brian's thoughtfulness. "I'm jealous Allikins. Wanna switch rooms?" he teased.

"Nope!" she chirped, plopping down. "When can we go out?" He looked at his watch.

"We can go now if you'd really like." She squealed and ran out of the room, calling to John, Paul and Ringo to get ready to go shopping. Their groans were heard around the suite.

* * *

><p>The moment you've all been waiting for...the love interest is (slightly) introduced next chapter! :D<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

"I love Paris!" Allison sang, dancing around the boys. It was incredibly strange that they were not yet attacked by screaming fans. Allie grabbed John's hand and pulled his forward, three bags already in his other hand. "Look, look, look! A pony toy!" She pointed to a stuffed pony with a beret in a store window.

"You want it, love?" he asked. She nodded. "Then we'll get it." She cheered and ran in to pick on up. John paid for it and they left the store. Standing on the cobblestone path with her pony in one hand and John's hand in the other, the two waited for the boys to catch up. They carried two bags each. John let go of her hand, telling George that he, Paul and Ringo were heading back to the hotel. They said goodbye to each other and George took Allie's hand.

They walked on until Allie screamed. George looked down alarmed at the girl who was now backing up quickly and forcefully, trying to jerk her hand out of his with a look of undiluted terror on her face. George put the bags down and knelt down to her, holding her face between his hands.

"Allie, what? What's wrong? Tell me, darling." Her eyes shook back and forth unnaturally as she stared over his shoulder at a woman who was frozen as well, staring right back at her.

"That's my mummy." She stuttered. The woman took a step toward her and Allison tried to get further away from her. George struggled to keep a hold on her, opting instead to pick her up in one arm and the bags in another. The woman walked closer and Allie desperately tried to pull out of his arms.

The woman, George could not deny, had Allison's unmistakable blue eyes, but had long wavy black hair. She walked up to George and crossed her arms.

"Do you think you could tell me why that thing is in your arms?" she asked angrily. Allie hid her face in George's collar. "Allie, pick your fucking face up. You're not a god damn baby anymore." She promptly did as she was told, old memories coming back into her mind.

"Please. Do not. Curse. At. Her. She's not a thing, she's a little girl." George clipped.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. She is my daughter after all."

"Not anymore." George said coldly. The woman balked at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Their argument was causing a scene.

"Well, she was abandoned," he stressed the word, "for over ninety days, thus leaving her available for adoption. Not that you would care. You left her for dead." He seethed. Allison tried not to cry in front of her mother. A young girl holding the hand of a small boy looked upon the scene with increasing interest.

"Well, that's where she should have been left in the first place." The woman retorted. "I can't even travel to a completely different country without the little bitch somehow annoying me." She surveyed her daughter and spoke to her. "You still look as stupid as the day I left you. Just…fatter." She sneered evilly, just trying to hurt the girl, no matter how superficial the insult.

George was shocked. How dare this woman call a child something so shallow? Especially Allison.

"What the hell is your problem, bird?" he griped. "She's a child! You've probably scarred her for life, for all we know!" Allison put her head on George's shoulder and her mother snapped.

"Allison, I said keep your fucking head up!" Allison's head snapped back up and she bit her tongue, trying to keep from crying. Allie's mother turned to George again. "Keep the brat. Fat, ugly, stupid brat." She shook her head and turned to leave them. However, the young mother came over to her angrily.

"Excuse me," She said in a strong voice. "I believe you owe this man and his daughter an apology! You've no right to speak to them in such a manner." George was shocked that this woman would stand up for two complete strangers. "How dare you say such hurtful things to a child? Or anyone for that matter! This girl is beautiful, absolutely perfect! You really need a reality check." Both she and George couldn't believe that a mother could say such things about her own child.

_Well, not anymore,_ he thought to himself, smirking.

When Allison saw her mother turn away from them, she breathed out a sigh of relief. How could she go on if her mummy had hurt George like she had hurt Allison? Of course, George was strong, and the boys would come to help him also. She finally let herself cry quietly into George's shoulder. He felt her shaking and decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe how brave you are." He said to the woman. The beautiful woman smiled sadly.

"Not a problem. I understand the love from parent to child. Take care of the lovely darling."

"Will do." They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Did you guess who it was? :)<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

So I got a suggestion about the next few chapters...it's maybe a little far fetched, but bear with me. Send in suggestion with your idea too!

* * *

><p>Luckily, the hotel was within walking distance, and George was still weirdly unrecognized. Allie continued to cry unusually quietly in his shoulder. He bounced her up and down to soothe her, frequently finding himself thinking about the beautiful girl. Thinking about her glossy auburn hair and sparkling hazel eyes and glowing pink cheeks and brilliant smile.<p>

Eventually, Allison's steady streams of tears stopped and she stared behind George's shoulders blankly. They got back to the hotel suite where the other three men were laughing at each other. George put Allison on the couch and she leaned back against it, her face and eyes alarmingly vacant. Her eyes had changed from their usual bright sea blue, to a dull, empty blue. She pulled on the ends of her hair absentmindedly, staring into space.

John cleared his throat at George and nodded his head toward Allie, silently asking what was wrong with her. George shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He said. John nodded.

"Hey, Allie, don't you wanna show the boys your pony?" he asked her, trying to get her out of the funk.

She shrugged. "No. I'm going to sleep."

"Do you want a story?" Ringo asked hopefully.

"No." she said quietly.

Paul frowned. "Alright, then. Sweet dreams, princess."

She walked to her room and shut the door softly behind her. She changed into her pajamas and before climbing into her bed, she went into her bathroom and looked in the full length mirror. Her blue eyes were dull and stained red. Was she really all of those things her mother had called her. She did look ugly, rumpled and crying. Crying was stupid, that much was obvious to her. Was she fat? The boys always called her skin and bones, skinny, tiny, but they were always nice. They didn't want to upset her. She lifted up her purple shirt and stared at her flat stomach through the mirror.

"Maybe I am," she whispered to herself. Did mummy hurt her because she was fat? What if that happened with George? She bit her lip. How could she stop being fat? An idea popped into her head. If she got fat by eating, if she stopped eating, she would be thinner. She let her shirt drop down and went to bed, determined to start her plan as soon as possible.

Allie woke up very early the next morning. She was hungry, but she remembered her plan. She intelligently poured a bit of milk into a bowl to make it look like she's had cereal for breakfast and put some juice into a cup, as if she hadn't finished it.

After this display was in the sink, she got bored and got Brian's book out to read as she sat on the couch. Her eyes were unfocused and they strayed from the words very often. Since she apparently did not feel like reading, she lay on her back on the couch, thinking about how pretty and thin she would soon look. Her heart swelled with satisfaction and she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Love interest back in...2-3 chapters :D<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

The days went on. George told the guys about Allison's mother. Allie was careful to make sure the boys didn't know she wasn't eating because then they would make her eat, and she would not be thin and pretty. They offered her fish and chips for dinner one night, and although she craved them and her stomach rumbled, she stood strong and told them she was not hungry, as she had had a lot of them for lunch. George felt that there was something wrong with her, but did not ask her about it, not wanting to upset her.

It had been five days with nothing but tea, which she had been guilty about. Allison woke up from a nap while the guys were at a concert which she did not go to. They still weren't back and Beverly, her elderly babysitter, was watching her stories and didn't care what Allie did, so long as it didn't interrupt.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she decided she needed to make up a story for her loss of appetite. She walked into the kitchen and tore the crust off of some bread, hiding the pieces at the bottom of the trashcan.

"Miss Beverly," she trilled loudly. "I am just going to have this sandwich I made earlier!"

"Alright, dear." Her sitter called back distractedly. Allie tossed the crusts onto the top of the trash, for the boys knew she hated them. _That ought to last a while_, she smiled smugly to herself. She started skipped back to her room when she got a dizzy spell. It had been happening often, but she passed it off as the effects of her getting prettier by the minute. When her head started spinning, she braced herself against the wall and waited for it to pass.

She went to her bathroom and closed the door to check her progress on her stomach. Her eyes bulged. She couldn't believe it! Her stomach was protruding more than before. _How did that happen?_

She shoved her shirt down and her head became light. Her stomach rolled and she ran to the toilet, leaning over it and waited for something to happen. She gagged and to her horror heard the door open and the boys dismiss Beverly. She dry retched until her eyes were stinging. Allison broke into a terrible fit of coughing. She heard a soft knock.

"Allie? You in there, love?" Allison gasped when she heard his voice. She struggled to catch her breath, and then ran to open the door for him. George saw her still lifeless eyes and felt bad when her usually rosy cheeks were pallid and colorless. She tried to smile for his sake.

"Hi George." Her head spun and her stomach clench, ready to cramp and roll over. She took deep breaths and concentrated on George, trying not to be sick.

"Are you alright, darling? I heard you coughing." He put a hand on her forehead. "Are you hungry?" Her eyes widened.

"No!" she panicked. George looked at her oddly. "I mean, I ate already. I'm not hungry. No, I'm not hungry." Her mind was reeling. _I'm ruining it! He'll know!_ Allie's head was so dizzy. She leaned casually against the doorjamb.

"You're sure you're alright, yes?" he asked slowly. She nodded. "Okay. I'll be back later. Why don't you lie down?"

"I already rested for a while. I'll read." She didn't want to go all the way back to the bed, so far away from the convenience of the bathroom.

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, Georgie." She smiled and he left to join his band members. She looked around for a new book of poems that Brian had given her. She groaned and realized she had left it in the front room where the playful boys were. Her head whirled and she steadied herself before walking out to get her book.

"..and that's how you do it!" Paul concluded. Allison had walked in at the end of an apparently hilarious story, for the boys were rolled back in laughter. She slowly and dizzily got to the couch, praying that they wouldn't make her stay out there with them.

"Allie!" John yelled. She started and looked at him. "Let's dance!" Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head, but he had scooped her up and started twirling her. Allison's hair fanned out around her and her head spun as fast as she and John were. She tried to not think about her stomach that she wanted to just take out. John set her down, chuckling deeply, but his heart hurt for the fake smile she tried to give him as she stumbled. Allie picked up her book and flipped through it before looking up at John.

"I came to grab my book, not be a ballerina!" she tried to giggle. Her eyes focused and unfocused, black spots dotting her vision. She frowned as her legs got wobbly. She leaned against the arm of the couch and her hand dropped the book before falling limply against her leg. The boys looked at her, all of them slightly frightened.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Ringo asked nervously. Allie nodded weakly and tried to push off of the couch to stand up before she collapsed to the ground.

"Somebody go and get Brian," George ordered, running over to Allison. He picked her up and stroked her hair. The other three ran to get Brian, not noticing each other. Allie grabbed her head and moaned painfully at the impending headache mixing with the dizziness.

"Georgie, I don't feel too well." She whimpered. He shushed her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, sweetie. We'll get you better." The others rushed in.

"Eppy's got a car waiting," Paul panted. George nodded and grabbed Allie's black pea coat off of the couch arm. He wrapped it around her and threw his jacket over his arm. Allison's vision began to waver and she cried out in panic. George saw her starting to pass out. He bounced her to try and keep her awake.

"C'mon, sugar. Stay awake. Stay awake." The five of them were running to meet Brian in a car at the back door of the hotel. They slid in quickly.

"Where to, lads?" He asked before he saw Allie.

"The hospital!"

* * *

><p>Anyway...review! More reviews and stuff equals quicker updates! I promise!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Before this chapter, I'd just like to ask for a moment of your time. 10 years ago, America was targeted and assaulted by a group of 19 terrorists. They hijacked planes from United and American Airlines, their main goal to kill people. Two planes crashed into the World Trades Centers in New York, killing an estimated total of 2,753 people in New York. Another crashed into the Pentagon, killing another 184, and the last one, which authorities assume were heading for Chicago's Sear's Tower, crashed into a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania when passengers took control of the cockpit. The estimated death total was 2,977, excluding the hijackers. September 11 marks the ten year anniversary of this tragedy, and I can only ask that you take at least a minute or two out of your day to remember the lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, children, husbands, wives, grandparents, aunts, uncles, friends, neighbors, mentors and civilians that lost their lives. All in all, remember how the world came together in that time, and somehow, someway, make sure the ones that have perished have not died in vain. Thank you so much.**

**Remember 9/11**

* * *

><p>They burst into the emergency room of the nearest hospital they could find. Brian rushed to the front desk to explain the situation while the boys tried to wake Allie up. The place was surprisingly empty so it was their perfect timing that they had showed up. A nurse came to take her and the boys followed only to be stopped at the door.<p>

"Sorry, boys," she giggled, in her French accent, awestruck at the Beatles. "No one beyond this point." An older nurse came by and glared at the other one.

"Stop your girly snickerin'," she told her in a thick Irish accent. "This is their child we're talking about here." She took Allie from the other nurse. "Come now, lads. Follow me, you can wait by the little lass's door." The boys and Brian followed her quickly. She stopped them at a door.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stop here," she apologized. "Someone'll be out to speak with ya in a little bit." She whisked away behind the door, taking Allie with her. The boys sat down and Brian told them that he was going to cancel the next day's concert and press conference. He left the car for them and took a cab home.

Hours later, John, Paul and Ringo slumbered on each other while George paced and looked through the door's window from time to time. He heard a woman's frantic voice from the outside lobby and a different nurse led her to where he was. The nurse had a boy on a small stretcher while his beautiful mother followed behind, wringing her hands distraughtly. The woman continued to go after her, but the nurse told her she could not go beyond the door.

"But that's my baby!" She wailed in an Scouse accent. The nurse apologized and kept going, the door swinging closed behind her. The pretty lady put her head in her hands and moaned loudly and despairingly. George approached her slowly.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" he put a hand on her back and she lifted her head, gasping at him. He realized that it was the same woman who had challenged Allie's mother earlier that week.

"You again." Suddenly, her hazel eyes widened in realization. "You're," she stuttered, tripping backwards a step. "You're George Harrison!"

"I am." She looked at the others, her pretty hazel eyes widening.

"And they're the rest of the Beatles!"

"They are." She blushed daintily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She apologized.

"Not a problem, love. But since you know my name, I think it's only fair that I learn yours." He said charmingly. Her face flushed again.

"My name is Matilda. Matilda Andrews." They shook hands. "My son, his name is Leo. He had these headaches and he just…he just collapsed." She choked on tears. George rubbed her back sympathetically.

"My Allie wasn't feeling too well either. She's so little, just any little thing wrong with her I worry about, you know?" She nodded.

"I know the feeling." They chatted for a long time, gradually getting to know each other, when there was a loud, girly shriek.

"No! I want my father! Get that thing away from me!" she screamed. The boys shook awake. "No! Georgie! Ah!"

A frazzled looking nurse stuck her head out of the door. "Sir? If you could just follow me." George was already at the door. Allison was desperately writhing away from a nurse who had a needle in her hand. Her eyes locked on George.

"George!" she cried. He ran to her side.

"Allie, baby, calm down. Calm down." He told her and stroked her hair. She cried loudly and her head became dizzy. She quieted down when her stomach clenched.

"Shh," he lulled and the nurse put an IV in her arm. She winced and whimpered.

"Hold still, dear," said the nurse. She slipped a needle into the child's arm. George started to get up.

"No," Allie fought weakly, grabbing his tie. "Georgie, stay please. I need you." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll try, darling." She nodded off with an IV still pumping nutrients into her veins. A doctor came over to tell George that he was allowed to stay for as long as he'd like because he was her legal guardian. George thanked him and remembered Leo's worried mother.

"Excuse me, doctor, might I ask if Leo Andrews is alright? His mother is fretting." The doctor informed him that Leo was awake and being kept overnight for observational purposes. Thanking him once more, he rushed out to tell the boys that he was staying overnight and they should head back. They gave him reassuring smiles and pats on the shoulder, promising to be back first thing in the morning.

"George," he heard a worried voice call. He turned to see Matilda behind him. "Have you heard anything about Leo? I don't mean to bother you, but I'm just so worried and-," George cut her off.

"He's awake and doing just fine. He's staying overnight for observation." He smiled. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. That boy is my life."

"I understand. I believe you can wait with him and I'm going to be with Allie. Care to join me?" He offered his arm to her which she shyly took.

"Thank you," she told him, pushing her golden-brown hair back. They walked into the room and Leo cried out to her.

"Mummy!" She released George's arm and ran to her son, fussing over him. She put her arms around him and kissed his forehead while George walked over to sit next to Allie.

"Leo, baby, do you feel better?" she asked worriedly. He nodded and yawned. "Okay, honey. Go to sleep. Mommy will be here." He fell asleep quickly and the two parents were left in silence.

George cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You don't look quite old enough to be a mother." Matilda smiled sadly.

"I just turned twenty and Leo's five. I was a real delinquent." She said ruefully. "We've been on our own and we just came to Paris to visit Leo's father. We're going back to London next week."

She talked about her life and George looked on in wonder. She was so pretty and shy and lovely in every way. She pushed her auburn hair back when she was nervous and scratched under her eye with her middle finger when she blushed. Her hazel eyes lightened and darkened at different points in her story, always sparkling. Her smile was muted, very classy and eloquent, also spread across her face. When she laughed, the room seemed to brighten and become happier. He was amazed at just how beautiful she was and was completely distracted by her.

Little did he know he was falling in love.


	27. Chapter 27

Matilda and George talked through the night, sharing their stories with each other. Early in the morning, they fell into a comfortable silence and eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later, Allie woke up and saw George sleeping next to her. She patted his head and he shook awake, smiling sleepily.

"Morning, pretty girl. How do you feel?" He asked, stroking her hair. She grimaced softly.

"My tummy still's feeling better. I'm still a little dizzy though." He kissed her forehead and leaned his head against hers.

"Well, the doctors'll fix that right up. Still sleepy?" She nodded slowly, eyes drooping. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up later when the boys get here." She quickly went back to sleep.

A doctor came in and called for George. He got up and followed the physician into the hallway.

"Sir, I have some information about," he looked at the paper, "Allison. After the tests have been run, we've seen that she has dangerously low blood pressure, a deficiency in iron, and is lacking in calcium and several of her vitamins and nutrients. All signs point to minor malnutrition and looks to be starting to develop anemia. We've given her more nutrients via IV and she should be able to leave this afternoon." George's head spun with all of the information and the doctor left him.

_Malnutrition? How? She always ate._ He thought to himself. Then again, he hadn't actually _seen _her eat lately. She just told him. What kind of a parent was he? He was supposed to take care of her, make sure she was safe and happy. He paced back and forth, trying to think when it could have happened.

After several minutes, he couldn't handle anymore. He rushed back to Allison's bed and shook her awake. She jumped and looked into his dark brown eyes with her sleepy blue ones.

"What's wrong George?" she asked innocently.

"Why weren't you eating?" He asked blankly, pleadingly. "Why did you lie to me?"

She closed her eyes. "Mummy said all of those things about me. I thought if she stopped loving me because of those things," she looked up to him sadly, "you would too."

His heart broke. How dare her mother hurt this girl so much? He wrapped his arms around her.

"Angel, you are perfect to me. I'll never stop loving you. Do you understand? Never." She hugged him back tightly.

"I love you, George."

"Love you too, sweet pea."

* * *

><p>More reviews get quicker updates! Just for the record :]<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

The hospital released Allie to George before noon. He and Matilda traded phone numbers, not wanting to lose contact. He gave her a shy peck on the cheek and she blushed furiously after saying goodbye. Allison looked upon the scene suspiciously.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked as they took a cab to the hotel.

"No."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because I like her."

"Do you like her more than me?"

"No. Never."

"Good." She said, satisfies with his answer. He chuckled and held her close. Her dizziness and stomachaches had subsided as a result of the IV and medications she was given. They approached the suite and heard John whining from inside.

"John, be quiet!" Paul shouted.

"But I miss her!" John complained loudly.

"She'll be back soon enough."

"But I want her back now!" He griped. George and Allie laughed and he unlocked the door. Allie ran inside and jumped on John's stomach as he lay on the floor. He shot up happily.

"Sonny! I missed you so much!" He yelled, hugging her tightly. She giggled.

"I missed you too!" Ringo and Paul came out to see what the commotion was and were almost as happy as John when they saw Allie.

"Just so you two know, Brian cancelled our last show so we're headin' back tonight. It's on such short notice but this was the only flight we could get before next weekend." Paul told them. Allie sighed.

"I guess I should go pack, right?" They nodded and she walked off. Brian came into their room looking scared.

"George," he started. "Your mum's on the phone. She's angry." George gulped and went to Brian's phone to answer his mother.

"Hullo?" He said slowly.

"George Harrison, where did you leave your right mind?" she yelled. He held the phone away from his ear, cringing. "You are responsible for a child and you didn't think to tell your own mother? I'm shocked! You're in big trouble with me, young man! You'd better bring my grandchild over here or I'll have your hide!" George tried to get a word in edgewise but she kept talking.

"Alright, Mum!" He interrupted. "We're coming home tonight. I'll bring her to you tomorrow, good?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, you understand? And bring those boys with you."

"Yes Mum." He hung up with his mother and went back to the suite. Ringo had gone to help Allison pack and Paul, John and Brian were currently engrossed in a game of gin rummy. He went to go pack up his things. It only took about ten minutes as he didn't unpack his suitcase.

In Allie's room, she and Ringo had finished packing and were now reading a book. They took turns reading their favorite poems out of Allie's new book. She read him Emily Dickinson and he read her Robert Frost. He let her wear one of his rings which was far too big for even her thumb.

Finally, they finished reading and went outside to watch cartoons. George joined them and Allison sat in the middle of them. She laughed at Daffy Ducks antics. The two men tried to get her to eat the food they'd fetched her, and she turned her head away from each of them.

George offered her a cookie. "C'mon, have just a little bite."

"Yeah, have a taste!" Ringo agreed. She twisted up her face.

"I know what a biscuit taste like." She said stubbornly.

"Yes we know that, love, but what he means is eat it," said John, peeking at Brian's cards.

"Not hungry," She stated definitively.

"Well, you have to eat, darling." Brian told her. He put down his cards. "Gin." Paul and John groaned and threw their cards down.

Allie pushed her hair back and resolutely held her ground. She knew George would always love her, but why stop when she had gotten so far? That chocolate biscuit sure did look good, though. Her resolved wavered. What could one cookie hurt? She snatched the treat from George and took a large bite out of it, smiling widely. The boys and Brian cheered wildly.

"Thatta girl!" Paul shouted joyfully. "How's it taste?" She grinned and gave him two thumbs up.

"So lads," George started, "I'm going to me mum and dad's house tomorrow and she wants to see you lot. Care to join?"

"I'll tag along. Haven't seen Mother Harrison in a month of Sundays," mused John.

"I'll join you too, George." Paul said.

"And I," Ringo chimed in.

"Me too," Allison mumbled, her mouth still full of the biscuit. The boys laughed.

"Very well, you too."

* * *

><p>Yay! She's getting better! Review!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

The six of them got back to London late that night, opting to stay at Paul's house until the morning.

The boys slept on but Allison woke up at dawn. She decided to explore Paul's home. She crept quietly out of the living room where everyone was sleeping and tiptoed around the house. Looking out of his kitchen window, she saw a pool. She stared in awe then continued with her adventure.

She peeked out of his back door and saw a park across the street with a flower garden. Her eyes widened and she clapped excitedly, reaching up to open the door. As soon as she stepped foot outside, she was quickly picked up.

"Not so fast!" John sang cheekily.

"Aw, rats!" She exclaimed grumpily. He carried her back into the living room where the other four were, dressed to the nines and chatting.

"Put on your best dress, Allikins." George told her. "You're going to meet your grandparents today!" She cocked her head.

"What? I have grandparents?" He nodded and she gave a bright smile. "Well, let's go!" She wiggled down from George's arms and fetched her favorite blue dress which Ringo and Brian said matched her eyes. She twirled around and giggled, the boys laughing at her cuteness. George looked at his watch.

"Well, I guess it's time to get a move on." He took Allie's hand. "C'mon love."

"I think I'll drive!" John declared, grabbing Paul's keys and running to his car. Paul gasped.

"Not my baby! Don't you dare touch her, Lennon!" He ran after his friend. Ringo and Brian chuckled, walking next to George and Allie.

"So Allie," Brian started. "Are you ready to meet your Grandmother and Granddad?" She nodded excitedly.

"I've never had grandparents before! This is so gear!" She skipped along happily, occasionally twirling under George's arm. They got to the car and she got in the back with Ringo and George, as Brian was taking a cab back home. Paul had secured his keys back by biting John hand. John pouted for the entire trip and Paul cheekily sung to the radio.

They pulled up to the Harrison's Liverpool home and walked up the drive. John and Paul still quietly bickered and Ringo tried to control them. Allison stopped a few feet in front f the stoop and pulled George back. He raised an eyebrow at her as she motioned for him to come closer.

"What if they don't like me?" She whispered when he was at her level. He smiled.

"They'll love you. You're too sweet not to." He kissed her head. "Now let's go. She's probably livid with me. Don't want to get in anymore trouble with Mum." He led her to the door where the others had already gone in. she took a deep breath and followed him in.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mum! I'm home!" George hollered through the house. Quick footsteps came in from the kitchen and a short, brown haired woman came rushing out, wiping her hands on her apron. She crossed her arms and had a stern look upon her face. George grinned innocently.

"Hullo Mummy." He said. Her face broke into a wide smile as she went to give her youngest son a hug.

"Hello my baby!" She cooed. The boys snickered as she kissed him on the cheek. Louise looked down at Allison who was hidden behind George's pant leg, looking up at her wondrously with big blue eyes. "And hello to you, little one. What's your name?"

Allie stepped away from George and looked up at Louise "M'name's Allison, but you can call me Allie." She said shyly. Louise's heart warmed and she picked the child up.

"Well, Allie, Grandmummy was just making some biscuits. Would you like to help?" Allie smiled widely.

"Yes, yes, yes I would!" She answered. Louise smiled and bopped the girl on the nose.

"Let's go then." They started walking into the kitchen but Louise turned around to her youngest son. "Oh, and Georgie? Your brothers will be here with your father shortly."

"Aw, Mum! Why'd you have to invite them?" George whined.

"Because they're your family and they need to know Allison too. Now come along pet. We're going to bake treats." Louise and her granddaughter went into the kitchen.

George plopped onto the couch where his band mates were fooling around. As soon as he sat down they got up.

"Well, we'll leave you to it Georgie Porgy." John said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Good luck." The other three started to leave.

"You can't leave me to face them alone!" George panicked. The three laughed and chorused goodbye, saying they'd wait in the car and George was alone. About five minutes later, the door burst open, revealing his father and his siblings.

"Mother! We're home!" called his sister, Louise. She saw her youngest brother on the couch and her eyes lit up. "George! Hi George!" She ran to give him a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged his sister back tightly. His brothers clapped him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. His father walked up to him.

"Hello, son. Where is your…new friend?" he asked gruffly. Before George could answer, his mother came bustling out, screaming when she saw her daughter.

"I thought you weren't coming! Where are Gordon and the children?" She asked, hugging her child.

"They're back home in Illinois. I just missed you all!" The younger woman squealed. Allie poked her head out of the kitchen, curious at all of the noise. George's sister and brothers looked at her and gasped.

"Who…" said Peter. Their mother pranced over to the girl and picked her up, bringing her to the family.

"Kids, this is Allison. She belongs to George." Louise said. George carefully avoided his siblings' eyes. She looked at her granddaughter. "Allie, this is your auntie Louise, your uncles Peter and Harold, and you granddad." She said, pointing to each of them respectively.

"Hi." Allie said quietly, leaning onto her grandmother. Louise stepped to her niece slowly.

"Hello, love. Aren't you a pretty one! Why don't you come outside and play with us?" She asked softly. Allison nodded and her grandmother let her down. She ran up to George.

"You're gonna play too, George?" She said excitedly. He patted her head.

"In a minute, Princess. Why don't you go with your auntie and uncles and I'll be right out." She nodded again and took Peter's offered hand. They all went outside and started playing tag. His parents looked at their youngest child with stern faces and sat down.

"Have a seat, son."

* * *

><p>I was gonna stop here, but one more chapter won't hurt, right? Onward!<p>

Review!


	31. Chapter 31

George listened in silence as his father scolded, chided and berated him for his irresponsibility and spontaneity for five minutes as Allison and his siblings played outside. His dad had just gotten to his stupidity when he snapped.

"That's enough." He snapped. "We're leaving." He stood up and walked to the back door, calling Allison inside.

"Now, now George. Calm down. We don't want you to leave, love." His mother bustled behind him quickly, grabbing at his arm anxiously to get him to stop. He pulled his arm and jacket from her grasp. Allie came trotting in with a red nose and bright smile. She saw George's scowl and cocked her head.

"C'mon Allie. We're leaving." George said. He picked her up and started leaving. His sister ran to the door.

"George let me drive you home at least! It's too cold!" She pleaded. He waved her off.

"'I'll ride home with the boys. Goodbye mother, father." He addressed curtly. Allie called out soft goodbyes. George could see the boys playing in the car from the front porch. By the time they got closer, the boys had saw George's face and had immediately sobered.

"S'wrong Geo?" John asked when they'd climbed into the car.

"Nothing. Drive." He grunted. Allison leaned her head on his arm, feeling very tired for so early in the morning. She shivered at the cold she still felt. It was May and nearly freezing. She sniffed loudly and rubbed her red nose, feeling like she had another cold.

"You coming down with something, Sunshine?" John asked. She shook her head.

"Sleepy," she yawned.

"So early?" Ringo asked incredulously. She nodded. They all shrugged and went back to talking about what had happened with George and his parents while Allie stared out the window and wondered where she was going.

Rain poured down as the boys played cards in George's living room. Allison ran from room to room, memorizing each one with a smile on her face, as this was her new real home. The boys chuckled as she bounced around the house, occasionally sniffing and rubbing her nose.

"Honey, have a seat. You're all sniffling. Come on, sit down then." Paul ordered. She pouted and sat between him and John. She peeked at Paul's cards.

"Ooh! Those are all the same!" she blurted. He groaned and folded as the others laughed at Allie's revelation.

"Keep it up, will ya Allie bug?" Ringo chuckled. They kept playing and Allison decided to draw a picture. One half an hour later, there was a new masterpiece. Five stick people smiled goofily in front of a colorful house. Allison was, of course, the shortest, with long hair and a pink dress, standing on the middle. Paul and George were the tallest with big eyes and floppy hair. Ringo had hair covering his eyes and a rather large nose, while John wore glasses and had his tongue sticking out. They all held hands and had a big heart surrounding them. The boys cheered for Allie and admired the picture, opting to frame it and hang it. Allison stood with pride and smiled as they each gave her a kiss.

"Hungry, love?" George asked her. She shook her head. "Well, eat something anyway." He sighed. She poked her small head over the table and took an apple, munching away happily. She scrunched up and she pulled the apple away before sneezing adorably.

"Gesundheit," Ringo yelled from the living room. She sneezed again and rubbed her nose.

"Go lie down for a while, darling. You look like your catching something." George said worriedly. For once, she did not mind.

* * *

><p>Anyway, that's all for tonight. Love intrest is coming back very soon! [;<p>

Keep reviewing my friends! You will reap your rewards.


	32. Chapter 32

Allie woke back up in the middle of the night to find the boys still up and laughing, playing and writing. She went into the living room, hoping to find some comfort, as her cold had gotten worse.

"Aw, look who's up!" Paul called. She rubbed her eyes at the sudden light and coughed weakly.

"I can't sleep," she said hoarsely, stretching out her arms and yawning. She sat down on the couch next to Ringo and leaned on his side.

"Do you want us to play you a song to sleep?" John asked softly. She nodded. "Alright." He strummed at his guitar. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star-,"

"Not that song!" she giggled drowsily. "That song's for babies."

"Balderdash!" he exclaimed. "Any road, how about another?"

"Can you play Elvis? I listened to him when you went to the studio." The boys had been recording on and off over the course of their tour, often leaving Allie with numerous babysitters, most of which only watched her to meet the Beatles.

"I don't know Sunshine," Paul started. She coughed miserably and leaned against Ringo.

"Ah, c'mon Macca! We can play her a little lullaby. How about this one?" John strummed slowly. "_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me g_o." George took over the next verse.

"_You have made my life complete, and I love you so_," He smiled.

The four musicians crooned sweetly to her as she smiled sleepily and fell asleep against Ringo's arm.

Allie woke up to light beaming through the window to the bed she was sleeping in. She was sad to find out her nose was still stuffed and her cough had gotten worse. She sneezed and called out. All four men came in sleepily.

"What's wrong darling," George yawned. She sat up and looked at them with sad eyes.

"My throat hurts," she cried, voice raspy and hoarse.

"You want some tea?" She nodded and plopped back on the bed, curling up with a fluffy pillow. "Okay, I'll be right back." He left to get her what she had requested. John and Ringo went with him to find some breakfast. Paul sat down next to Allie and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Aw, not feeling too hot, eh princess?" She coughed loudly and laid her head on his lap. "Well since you're feeling so horrid, I picked you up a little present." Her head snapped up and she looked at him curiously. "It was gonna be one of your birthday presents, but I thought you might want it." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped when she opened it.

It was a ladybug with words engraved around it. _To Allie –Paulie_. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Paul! It's so pretty!" He laughed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Let me put it on for you." She held her hair up and he fastened the clasp around her neck. "There we go. Now lie back down so you can get better." She did as she was told and he kissed her forehead. "There's a girl. I'll be back later." He left and George almost crashed into him with the tea.

"Oh. Sorry, Paul." He walked past his friend to Allison. "Here you are, love. Why don't you have a quick rest?" She nodded and coughed loudly.

"Will you lay with me until I get to sleep?" She asked with big eyes. He sighed and sat on the bed and she quickly curled up to his warm side. The boys called out goodbyes, saying they'd come round later. The door shut and Allie put her head on George's stomach and yawned.

"Georgie, guess what?"

"Whassat, sweetheart?"

"I love you a whole lot." She told him sleepily.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Review! And also PM me! I wanna know who reads my stories and I want friends! I love you guys :)<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

When Allison woke up, it was very dark out. George slept soundly beside her and she tried not to cough loudly so she wouldn't wake him. Her throat hurt especially badly and she didn't realize that the cough would be so loud. George shook awake and smiled sleepily at her.

"Not feeling any better?" He asked. She shook her head and lay her head back down on his stomach. Her eyes shimmered with tears. Her throat hurt so badly. "Can't sleep anymore?" She shook her head again.

"My throat hurts really bad." She croaked quietly and painfully. George got up and picked her up and walked to the kitchen. She put her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and better already. He strolled slowly around the house, quietly singing to her. She kept her arms tight around his neck, inhaling his relaxing scent. He rocked her smoothly and she yawned, her throat pains slowly becoming less important.

"George, I'm sleepy." She said quietly.

"Go on to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, already falling asleep.

"Yes." She dozed off on his shoulder.

"ALLIEALLIEALLIEALLIEALLIE!" Someone screamed loudly. She shook awake and shrieked along with them.

"What! What! What!" She cried. John looked at her with a grin.

"It's time to wake up! Come on! Up! Up!" He scooped her up and spun her around. She giggled and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"Stop it!" She laughed loudly. He kissed her loudly on the cheek and went into the living room. "She's up everybody!" The boys cheered.

"Can we go outside today?" She asked loudly. "MY cough's gone, see?" She coughed and it did not sound painful. "I'm fab!"

"Yeah, can we Papa?" John begged playfully. "We promise we'll be good."

George rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "It's warm enough…I don't see why not! Get dressed and brush your teeth and we'll go." Allie cheered, promising to be right back. The boys horsed around until she ran back in dressed, teeth sparkling and hair shining. She grabbed Ringo's hand.

"Let's go! C'mon!" She pulled him out the door and the rest followed quickly.

Police blocked the small park where the boys and Allison were playing. Girls were screaming and crying as they watched their idols and Allie. They pushed her on the swing and chased her in a fun game of tag. When Paul picked up a daisy and put it in her hair, the girls swooned at his sweetness. Allison tripped and John, breaking his usual cruel and cool exterior, rushed over to help her up, dusting off her dress and the girls screamed louder. Ringo and George swung her between them and the bedlams broke loose. Girls broke through the police's barrier and rushed toward the band.

"Time to go!" John declared. He picked up Allie and ran with her under one arm.

"But we just got here!" She whined, her voice bouncing with every step.

"We'll come back another time." Paul promised while trying to look for a side route. She continued to pout until they found a small barn. They all ran behind it and hid until the fans ran by, gradually getting more confused as to where they went. The boys took off in another direction.

"I wanna go home! And I guess we can't go their either, huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shh." John snapped. She mocked him mentally. They got to Paul's house and decided to stay there and practice for a while. While they played, Allie had to entertain herself for nearly three hours. She did everything she could possibly think of. She counted how many steps it took to get from one room to another, she counted Paul's guitars, and she sang every song she could think of. The boys were still not done and she needed someone to play with.

While they were preoccupied, she realized she could finally get her chance to go to the park outside of Paul's house. She hesitated for a moment though. What had happened the last time she's snuck off? That was too scary. She just stuck to the garden.

* * *

><p>Allie walked in awe through the flower garden that Paul shared with his neighbor. She touched the soft ones and smelled the colorful ones. While she was exploring, Ringo finally noticed she was gone.<p>

"George, where's that girl of yours?" He asked. George shot up.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her! Allie! Allison!" He called. The others chimed in looking around. A light bulb went off in John's head.

"I think I know where she went." He raced off to the back door and ran to the garden. "Allie! You in here, love?"

"I'm over here!" A muffled voice shouted. "By the tree!" He looked for said tree and found her sitting underneath a weeping willow, stroking a small, scruffy dog. "Look it, Johnny! I found a doggy!" The dog licked her face and she giggled madly. He cringed.

"Don't let that thing lick ye, darling. It might have all kinds a skeevies and germs!" He explained. She shrugged and rubbed its belly. "Any road, that's not my point. You have got to stop running away without telling us! What if something happens to you and we don't know?" Her lower lip jutted out and she ducked her head down.

"I'm sorry. I was just bored. And look who I've found!" She smiled and held the dog toward John who recoiled from it. The dog looked at him with large brown eyes and a goofy grin. "He reminds me of you!"

"I'm offended." The rest of the boys came running in through the thick underbrush. George saw Allie playing with the dog.

"No." He stated and started walking back to the house.

"But George!" She griped. "Look at him! I've already named him! We can't just leave him now!"

"Well, who'll take care of him when we leave?" He asked.

"I dunno. We can figure that out later. He's so cute! Please Georgie, please?" She turned her large eyes on him pleadingly. He looked at her tiredly.

"Take the bloody dog, let's just go home." He gave up. She cheered and picked up the dog.

"Thank you Georgie! I promise I'll take extra good care of him and he'll be my best friend!" She nuzzled the puppy who licked her nose. Paul made a face.

"Uch! Don't let that thing lick you until you've washed it at least." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. C'mon Alphonse!" She chirped. The boys chuckled.

"Alphonse? What kind of name for a dog is that?" Ringo asked.

"My dog's name."

Back at George's house, he helped Allie wash the small dog in the bathtub. She giggled whenever he shook water all over the place. George however was less than pleased each time. They toweled the dog off. The dog followed at Allison's heels, making sure to stay away from George who looked at it with narrowed eyes. They walked the dog around the house and made rice for it to eat.

A few hours later, George and Allie played with the dog, rolling a tennis ball back and forth between them as the puppy chased it wildly. The phone rang and George jumped up to get it, wondering who could be calling.

"Hullo?"

"Hello, George? This is Matilda. Matilda Andrews?" Replied a lovely voice. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, hi how are you? You're back so early?"

"Our trip was cut short. I was wondering if you might consider letting Allison meet my Leo. They're pretty close in age, I'd imagine they'd be good for each other."

"That sounds like fun. I like the way you think, love." He told her. She giggled over the line. "Why don't you two swing by, that is if you can?"

"Sounds good." He gave her the address and said he's see her soon. "Allie, why don't you change into some play clothes? A friend of mine is coming over and she has a little boy who might want to play." Allison made a face.

"Boys are icky! But I guess I can play with him." She said somberly.

"Let's keep that mentality until you're forty, shall we?"

"What?" She asked, very confused.

"Nothing. Go change." She shrugged and skipped away. Alphonse the dog bounced over to George and looked at him with big eyes. He placed a paw on George's shoe and George smiled softly. "I guess you are kinda cute."

* * *

><p>Hello all! I just wanted to tell you that I may not be able to update as regularly because I'm moving soon. : But I'll try as hard as I can.

Review and PM me!


	34. Chapter 34

Hello all! I'm on my way out but I realized I hadn't updated in a long time. Enjoy this chapter and review! Next is the date!

* * *

><p>"Ready or not, here we come!" Allie called. She and Alphonse ran around trying to find Leo. "Go find him boy! Go get Leo!" Alphonse immediately sniffed out Leo, barking in his direction.<p>

"Aw! No fair!" Leo pouted. "C'mon it's my turn!" Allie paid no attention to him and stared angrily at the woman who was currently occupying her George's attention. He was telling her a joke that she laughed hysterically at. Allie narrowed her eyes at the pair and went to play with Leo again.

_She'd better not be trying to steal my Georgie. That'll never happen she's wasting her time._ She thought to herself, finding a hiding place.

"So anyway," George said after they'd finished laughing. "I was wondering whether or not you would like to join me. Tonight. To dinner. Tonight." He bit his lip. "I mean, don't feel pressured in any way at all, I was just-," Matilda silenced his rambling with a soft kiss. They both blushed furiously.

"I'd love to. Leo will be at my mother's tonight, and I was looking for a distraction." She smiled prettily. "We should actually be heading out. I'll see you tonight?" She wrote down her address and gave it to him.

"Eight o'clock on the dot."

"Good then. C'mon Leo! Time to go!" Leo and Allison groaned and hugged tightly, promising to see each other soon. Leo ran to grab his mother's hand.

"Bye George!" He called happily. George smiled.

"Bye for now Leo." Matilda waved at Allie.

"Goodbye Allison." Allison kept her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Allie, don't be rude, say goodbye." George scolded.

"Goodbye Matilda." She said sarcastically. They waved one more time and left. George turned angrily to Allie.

"What's the matter with you? You were so impolite."

"I don't care." She said stubbornly. "C'mon Alphonse." The dog trotted over to her and they started playing in the backyard. George scooped her up, to her dismay.

"Oh, no you don't! You'll stay in the house all day if you have to. He set her down in the kitchen. "Now stay about and think about what you've done." He said sternly. He could not let her think she could get away with everything.

"What! But that's no fair!" She argued.

"And the dog has to stay outside."

"NO!" She yelled.

"Yes Allie. Now go to your room until you're ready to be polite."

"No!" She yelled again.

"Now, Allison."

"No!"

"Fine." He picked her up again and she wriggled around trying to get free. His grip stayed strong as he placed her on her bed and shut the door. "Stay in there until you want to be a good girl."

As he walked to the door to let the dog out, she cried loudly and banged on her door. George was incredibly tempted to go open it, let her out and hug her, but she would never learn if he kept spoiling her. She kept crying so he eventually went into the living room to strum on his guitar. The boys came a little later and were alarmed at Allie's crying until George explained what had happened.

"Look at Georgie, getting a backbone!" Paul exclaimed, clapping him on the back. Ringo smiled absentmindedly and tapped out a vague beat on the coffee tabled. They all congratulated him on his getting a date. John grimaced, not liking the sound of Allie's sadness. Not one for sympathy, this was shocking to even himself.

"Why don't I go check on her? See if she's alright." George shrugged indifferently and listened to what Paul was saying.

Allison paced back and forth, her heart beating rapidly. Was she going to have to stay in here? Whenever Mummy did this, she was locked inside for days, always seeing the sun come up and go down. Not like it mattered. George was to in love with his new _Matilda_. He wouldn't care about her soon enough. Just his precious Matilda. She wailed, half in despair and half in boredom. Suddenly, her doorknob jiggled and she jumped up quickly. The door opened slowly and John stood before her with a smile and open arms.

"Hi Johnny!" She whisper yelled because George probably wouldn't like her having fun. She jumped into John's arms and he swung her around, plopping a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Sonny. Let's have a talk." He sat her down on her bed and sat next to her putting an arm around her. She leaned into his side. "Why don't you like Matilda? Don't you like Leo?" She sighed.

"Of course I like Leo. He's my bestest friend. But Matilda," She spat angrily. "She's stealing George from me. It's alright though. They left so we'll never see them again. Oh well."

"Well, not so much. George and Matilda are going on a date," he looked at his watch, "in about an hour actually." She jerked her head away and stared at him.

"_What?_" She hissed.

"Well, why would we be over if not to watch you, Allie?"

"You guys are always over!" She exclaimed. Her eyes stung with angry tears that she quickly and furiously wiped away. "He can't go on a date with her! She's..she's..she's a witch!" She screamed.

"She's not a witch Allison." John said rolling his eyes.

"She is and I'll prove it!"

"Now, don't do that."

"Well he can't go!" She stated determinedly.

"And just how d'you figure that one, love?"

"You'll see."

"Georgie!" Allie whined, following him around his room. "You can't leave!" He looked around for his other shoe which Allie had hidden under the couch.

"And just why not?" He asked absentmindedly. "I'm almost ready."

"But I'll miss you! Are you really going to leave me for her?" She questioned with wide eyes. Allie knew she was tugging at his guilt strings. She followed him to the living room.

"Oh, I'll never leave you Allie bean." He spotted his shoe. "Aha! Except for right now. I'll be back before you know it love." She hugged his leg tightly to try and stop him from moving, but he barely noticed. George picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Be good, love." And he was gone.

"Guess that plan fell through, hm?" John smirked.

"Quiet you."


	35. Chapter 35

Date night!

* * *

><p>Allison started crying the second George left. The boys were getting desperate for ideas to make her happy.<p>

C'mon love, stop crying! We can do anything you want!" Paul pleaded.

"Bring Georgie back!" She wailed.

"Well, we can do anything but that." He said. She cried louder. Ringo decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Aw, c'mon love! You don't wanna be with us?" He asked, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "You don't wanna play?" He wiped tears from her cheeks and she sniffed loudly.

"I'll play." She whimpered. John smiled.

"There's the best girl in town," He cheered. "What shall we play? Your choice!" She deliberated and smiled evilly, for the moment forgetting about George's absence.

"Princess Palace!" She yelled. The boys grimaced visibly."Just kidding!" She giggled. "Let's play Cowboys and Indians!" She declared. They relaxed and smiled widely.

"That it is, then." John said happily.

Allie narrowed her eyes and scanned the backyard. John stood next to her, both of them with matching cowboy hats and a pair of John's sunglasses they had found around the house. The ones Allie was wearing were too big and kept sliding down her face.

"Ya see anythin', Tex?" She asked seriously. The boys had taught her how to do a country western accent and she was getting the hang of it. Somewhat.

"Not yet, sheriff. I reckon those redskins are plum scared off." He answered in a similar dialect. There was a rustle in the shrubs.

"Whoa! You here that, partner?" Allison cried, hopping backwards quickly. John stifled a laugh and nodded solemnly.

"Yes siree. Looks like those Indians want war." As soon as the words left his mouth, Paul and Ringo jumped out with paper balls and slingshots. Allie stepped forward slowly and calmly with a menacing look on her face.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us," she grunted. The boys tried to smother their smiles. "We'll just have to settle this, one way or another." Paul and Ringo said nothing but narrowed their eyes. They loaded their slingshots slowly. John and Allie gasped and fumbled for their weapons. Water guns. Paul and Ringo's eyes widened when they saw them and they began to run away quickly. Alphonse suddenly ran in front of them and barked which hindered their escape route and allowed the cowboy and girl to reach them.

"Duck Ringo!" Paul warned. A stream of water passed over where Ringo's head was only seconds before. The Indians ran frantically from John who had picked up Allie and was chasing them wildly. They cornered Paul and Ringo and squirted the water guns at them, laughing madly. Eventually, the four of them collapsed on the soggy grass and stared up at the stars for a while until it got too cold.

* * *

><p>George stared admiringly at Matilda as she told a story about her attempt at taking Leo to an amusement park.<p>

"…turns out I don't have a very good tolerance for heights or loops or fast things in general really, so it wasn't really the best idea for either of us." She finished taking a sip out of her wine glass. George burst out in laughter and looked in her sparkling eyes. Realizing they had spent nearly three hours after they finished dinner talking, George decided it was time to go home. After he paid the bill, he offered his hand to Matilda and together they walked to his car and drove to her home. He walked her to the door where she swayed, slightly tipsy, but steadied herself on his arm.

"I had a lovely time tonight. We must do this again soon," she smiled. He took her hand.

"Of course, beautiful. I'll call you soon." He told her. She looked in his brown eyes with her deep hazel ones and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He could taste the wine.

"Goodnight, George." She stepped inside and closed the door.

"Goodnight." He said to her house. Happily he all but skipped back to his car. When he started pulling up his driveway, the door flew open and Allison ran out barefoot. The boys chased after her sleepily.

"George!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. He caught her and raised an eyebrow at the boys who grinned and said goodnight., driving off in Paul's car.

"Alright love. Off to bed with you." George said. Allie's arms locked around his neck.

"Can't I sleep with you Georgie? Please?" She begged. He sighed.

"Alright but right to bed. We're getting up early." He told her sternly. She yawned and nodded her head against his shoulder.

"'Kay." She agreed. George place her in his bed and climbed in next to her, where she quickly burrowed herself next to him.

"Goodnight Georgie. Love you." He smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Review it up!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

This'll probably be the last chapter for this week...I'll update on Sunday or Monday, depending. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Allie! Wake up! We have to go!" George yelled from the kitchen. She hopped up and skipped into the kitchen. "C'mon, get dressed; we have to go see Brian."<p>

She squealed and went to get dressed, excited to see Brian after such a long time. She put on his favorite dress and twirled around. She put on white sandals and danced back into the kitchen where George was waiting.

"Did you brush your teeth?" He asked. She huffed and shook her head. "I'll wait." Allie ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She went back to him.

"Done. 'Kay? Let's go!" She tugged on his hand.

"Open up, lemme see."

"She? Awl done!" She exclaimed with her mouth open wide.

"Alright, well c'mon." George took Allie's hand and they walked into the mild May day. "Pretty day, hm?" He asked while putting on her seatbelt.

"Yup!" She chirped. She kicked her legs back and forth and chattered randomly to him about petty children things. As he drove up to the studio, she was in the middle of a story about a magical princess who found her way to Ponyland or something.

"And what happened next," he egged on. She unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car running over to grab his hand.

"_Well_, you're in luck because it just so happens that Princess Jenny..." She went on with her story. When they finally got into the studio, Allie stopped her story and ran to Brian.

"Brian! Brian!" She called. He turned around and opened his arms to her.

"Hello Princess." They hugged tightly. "How've you been? Marvelous, I can only assume."

"Hi Brian! I was just telling Georgie a story. SO! Princess Jenny was…" She started rambling.

"Good luck," George offered Brian, chuckling as he went to get a cup of tea. John and Paul arrived about five minutes later, and Ringo five after that. Allison kindly told the story over to each new arriving member.

She told it flawlessly until John asked if the ponies could fly over the candy river.

"Umm," she faltered. The men chuckled as she started to think up an answer to his question.

"Don't hurt yourself, love." Paul chuckled. He put her in a swivel chair and her eyes brightened as she twisted around slowly. Brian had a proposition for them.

"Now boys, obviously you're getting huge, popular and the like, and a Mr. Richard Lester has approached me and asked if you all would be willing to film a movie with him." Their jaws dropped. Were they really this big? This was their dream come true. "So what do you lot say?" Brian wheedled.

"We'll take it!" They answered in unison. Brian laughed and nodded his head.

"Well, the filming starts rather soon, next month I believe, so we'll have to get things in order rather soon." The boys were not listening to Brian speak, but instead celebrating amongst themselves. They were going to be in a movie!

"Why does _Matilda_ have to come round?" Allie asked nastily. John looked up from his guitar, gently nudging Alphonse away from his shoe.

"Because Georgie wants to share the good news with her. Don't you wanna see Leo?" He tickled her.

She tried to hold back a giggle. "Well, Georgie said he can't come over because he's with his Grandmummy, so I'll be bored." John put down his guitar, huffed at the dog playing with his shoelace and turned to Allie.

"Well, how about this. Me and you go out. We'll and have a good time, just the two of us. How'ssat sound?" He asked. She smiled excitedly.

"Just me and you?" He nodded. "Sounds fab, Johnny!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The doorbell rang and George's footsteps were heard as she rushed to greet Matilda.

"Guess that's out cue to leave." John said. He pushed the dog off of the bed, then wrapped Allie up in a pink jacket and took her hand, leading her out of the door Matilda came in.

* * *

><p>The day had cooled off but many people were still on the town. John first had the idea to drive downtown and take Allie to the pictures, but that was quickly denied when they were nearly mauled by rabid fans. Instead, he drove them to his childhood home near Penny Lane. It had started to rain lightly so they put their hoods up and took shelter under a bus stop until it had lightened. John grabbed her hand and they walked through the town. John pointed out the old barber shop and fire station. They snickered at a banker who walked through the rain without a mack. When the drizzling came to a complete stop, John got an idea.<p>

"I wanna show ya somewhere, Allie. Climb aboard." He kneeled down and she hopped on his back. He walked slowly, remembering the way that was now etched into his brain from the frequent visits. They came upon two red gates. _Strawberry Fields._

"Johnny, where are we?" Allie asked as he snuck through the gates. John smiled softly.

"Me and Paulie used to come here all the time with some mates. It's beautiful, lots of fun. You'll enjoy it." He smiled and marched through the gardens. Allie stared in awe of the blooming flowers among the tall grass, as if they hadn't been romped on in years. John let her down and chased her through the pretty gardens, eventually catching her and spinning her around. They sat next to each other on the grass and Allie leaned on his side.

"John," Allie said after a while. "Why does George have to like Matilda? I thought I was his favorite girl." She sniffed quietly. John wrapped an arm around her and shrugged.

"I don't know, sonny. Love makes people crazy. But I'll tell you what." He said. She looked up at him with her big eyes. "You'll always be my favorite girl. Always and forever." She beamed and hugged him tightly. "Aw, thanks doll, I love you too." She sat back down and they both sat in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward; they just enjoyed each other's presence and the beauty of the meadow they were in.

"Hey, Johnny," Allie started, "what's this place called?" He chuckled.

"Strawberry Fields."

"How long's it been here?" She asked.

"Forever, I guess." He sighed. She nodded and they sat for a long time. They stared at the sky until it got dark and they went back to George's house.

Matilda rushed over after George called her, his voice shaking with excitement. She wondered what his good news might be. Only a second after she rang the doorbell, George pulled her inside. She saw a little flash of pink zip through the door before George wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back and he dramatically dipped her low. Matilda broke of the kiss and broke into giggles.

"What?" he asked with a lopsided grin. She laughed harder.

"That was so cheesy, darling." She told him. He smiled widely and spun her around.

"I don't care! You've got to guess the good news, Mat! Just have a guess!" He implored. She tapped her chin then beamed and tussled his hair.

"Ya gonna get a haircut, finally?" She guessed with a smile. George threw his head back in laughter.

"Close, but no cigar! We got a movie deal, Mat! It's our dream come true." He told her, eyes sparkling. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"George, that's marvelous! I'm so happy for you!" She let him go and her face fell. "George, I know we're not…official so to speak and I know there will be some beautiful girls with the film. I don't want you to think you're attached-," George stopped her ramblings with a kiss.

"Matilda, I think I love you. We're so new, but I've never felt this before." He whispered.

"I love you too," she said without hesitation. "But I don't know how we'll work it out, you being so far away-,"

"We'll work it out."

"But how?" She asked. His eyes lit up.

"Come with me. You and Leo. You can come with me." She bit her lip nervously. "Please," he begged. "For me. For us." Matilda broke into a wide smile.

"Okay. I'll come with you." George cheered madly and kissed her again.

"You'll see, Mat. It'll all be worth it."


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the delay and empty promises :/ Here is what I was supposed to put up two weeks ago...onward!

* * *

><p>The next day, in a spur of optimism, George called his parents. His mother cried and apologized for everything, begging him to bring himself and Allie back. He told her the good news and she squealed, congratulating him. He talked to his father next who gruffly expressed his apologies for his wrong doings. George happily accepted their apologies and later talked to his siblings who were very pleased that they would see Allie again soon.<p>

When George hung up the phone, he was feeling extremely happy that his issues with his family were resolved. Matilda had confirmed that Leo was thrilled to be going with them to film the movie; while Allison threw a huge temper tantrum when she found out Matilda was coming which resulted in six broken plates and a time out. She was less than pleased to say the least. Every time Matilda would come over, George would focus completely on her, leaving Allison to find way to amuse herself. Ringo felt bad for the girl and usually came over to stay with her. John and Paul felt the same way and occasionally took her out for ice cream or to buy a new toy.

One day, close to the date when they were to leave for filming, the boys were helping Allie pack while George and Matilda took Leo out. Allie was especially upset, because when she asked to go with them, George snapped at her and told her she couldn't get everything she wanted. The guys were shocked, but they said nothing. Allison now sat on the bed, making sure everything she needed was packed. She sat with the pony John bought her in Paris and used it to wipe away tears while Alphonse played with the hem of John's pant leg. Ringo went to get her some juice.

"How come Georgie is so mean to me lately?" She asked quietly. Paul and John shot each other quick, nervous glances.

"Well, darling, love causes people to do some crazy things. They sometimes don't realize they're hurting others who love them, you see?" Paul offered.

"But he's my daddy. He's supposed to love me the most." She protested. The two boys were shocked. That was the first time she'd ever even called him "daddy", and it wasn't even to his face.

"Well, love, he does love you! A lot actually." John started. She laughed bitterly.

"It sure doesn't seem like it. You all love me more. Why can't you be my daddy?"

"I'm afraid the positions been filled honey." John chuckled while placing her shoes into a big trunk. Ringo came back in and handed her the juice. "Alright. Your packing's done."

"Maybe my _father_ should have been the one to do it."

"Hm." Paul said offhandedly. "John, me and Ritchie are gonna go wait around. Ya got it from here?" he asked.

"Sure, sure." John answered, taking Allie's hand. "We're taking a walk."

"Alright, well, love you Allie bug." He and Ringo kissed her on the cheek. John waggled his eyebrows and smile suggestively.

"Where's my kiss then boys?" He fluttered his eyes and the other laughed at him.

"Bye Lennon!" They called as they left. John shooed the puppy off of his leg and he and Allie left out the house on the gloriously warm day.

"Can we go to Strawberry Fields, Johnny?" She asked cutely.

"Anywhere you want, favorite girl." He smiled. She beamed up at him and pulled him towards the car.

"You think Georgie still loves me?" Allie asked John. She sat in his lap and leaned her head against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and gently kissed her head.

"Darling, I'm certain he'll never, ever stop loving you. Never in a million years."

"Then why not now?" She said sadly. John heart broke a little, which doesn't happen often. Only for this little girl would anything ever touch his heart. He squeezed her tightly.

"He does, I promise he does. It's just…he also loves Matilda and he wants to show her that. D'you get what I'm saying to you sweetheart?" He asked her softly.

"No, but I still love him. I just want to be with him more! He's always with stupid Matilda and he always gets mad when I interrupt them! I just…miss my Georgie." Allie yawned, not having gotten any sleep the night before. John rocked her back and forth, soothing her.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little darling," He crooned quietly. Her face that had held so much pain and sadness relaxed into a relaxed mask of peace. John picked her up and while he carried her back to the car, he noted the faint smells of strawberries.

* * *

><p>George said goodbye to Matilda and Leo, promising to call her soon. Paul and Ringo came back into the house while John and Allison were still out. They confronted George.<p>

"What in God's name is the matter with you? You have the most wonderful little girl in the world and you brush her off for some random bird? If that's what you'll do every time, getting angry at her for wanting attention from her father, well I'll have half a mind to take her away me self!" Ringo growled. George rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Where's Allie? She needs to pack." He asked.

"It's done. _We _helped her, while you were out brandishing some bird around," Paul spat. George shoved him roughly.

"Don't you dare ever talk about her that way!" He yelled, trying to attack him. Ringo quickly held him back before he could hurt Paul more. John and Allie walked in as the cursing started. John quickly shielded Allison as George broke out of Ringo's grasp and flung a lamp in Paul's direction. Allie screamed when it clipped his shoulder. John picked her up and locked her in her room. By the time he ran back to where the rest of them were, Ringo had George pinned on the floor while he screamed expletives at Paul who was trying to staunch the bleeding from his arm.

"What in blazes is going on here?" John asked loudly, going to Paul's side.

"We were just asking him why he thought a woman he met a week ago is more important than his daughter!" Paul sneered. John raised his eyebrows at the struggling George on the ground. His eyes danced with anger. He managed to push Ringo off of him and stand up. John moved in front of Paul to prevent him from getting more hurt. George pushed him away and stalked up to Paul's face.

"What the hell did you just say?" He hissed lowly. "You know me better than that. Nothing is more important than her. _Nothing_." Paul shoved past him.

"Then tell her, not me. We're done here." He held eyes contact for a long time and finally broke it off, grabbing his coat and leaving before slamming the door so hard the frame nearly splintered. Ringo followed quickly. John turned to the youngest member of their band.

"You need to go talk to her. She's torn up about everything, thinking you don't love her anymore now that you have Matilda and Leo." He clapped George on the back. "She needs you, just so you know." John left George in the living room and went to where Allie was. She was crying in a corner, scared from the entire ruckus. She hugged her knees to her chest. John walked over and held her close until she stopped crying.

George came in and John started to leave, but Allie clung to his shirt. George felt a pang in his heart. She used to cling to _him _like that, not John. John whispered something into the young girl's ear and she sighed shakily and nodded. He pried her off of him and set her on the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Have a goodnight, you two. I'll see ya tomorrow Sonny." He said. She waved forlornly. George sat next to her and they stayed in silence until long after the door shut.

"Allie," George started. Allison stared at her feet. "Al, look at me." She reluctantly turned her head up to him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I haven't paid attention to you lately. I'm sorry I'm not acting like a father. I'm really sorry." She shrugged.

"Paulie said you shouldn't say things if you don't mean them, except he used one of the words I'm not supposed to say." She muttered. George winced at the harshness of the words from her innocent voice.

"I do mean it, love. I mean it with all of my heart. You're my number one, you'll always come first. Won't you forgive me?" He asked. Allie pulled her hair and bit her nails which George absentmindedly pulled away. That was when she realized no matter how distracted by other things he may get, he would always take care of her. She turned and hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace. She hadn't had a George hug in days and she'd almost forgotten how much she loved them.

"I forgive you, Georgie." He hugged her tighter and mentally vowed to never let anything between them again.


	38. Chapter 38

**At long last!**

* * *

><p>The next day, George and Leo took a guy's day out while Matilda stayed home with Allie. Mat decided that it was time to bond with Allison who was laying in the living room watching Pepé Le Pew<p>

"Allie, let's take Alphonse for a walk!" she offered. Allie rolled her eyes but hid it carefully.

"No, I'm sleepy, thank you very much." She clipped.

"Well maybe a walk will wake you up. We can stop for candy!"

"No. Thank. You." She clipped. Mat huffed.

"Well let's at least go outside and-,"

"No! Is it alright with you if I stay right where I am? I don't want to leave! I'm fine where I am!" Allie screeched.

"Now, you keep your voice down-,"

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mummy! You just want _my _Georgie! I hate you! Just leave and never come back!" Allison yelled. Mat stood strong and did not let the girl's insults faze her.

"You keep your voice down. I may not be your mother but I am in charge. I can assure you there will be none of this while I'm around. Do you understand me?" Matilda asked calmly. Allison's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Do you understand me, Allison?" Mat repeated.

"Yes, sir." She answered with a smirk she'd picked up from John.

"Go to your room and don't come out."

"No. I don't want to!" Allie hollered. Mat barely flinched.

"I don't care. You'll do it because I said so." She said definitively. Allie shut her angry tear filled eyes tightly.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screeched. She ran away to her room with Alphonse on her heels. Mat heard her door shut and sighed before collapsing onto the couch. She and Allison soon fell asleep.

About an hour later, the boys came into the house, laughing and talking loudly. Mat woke up and smiled sleepily at her son who ran over to show her the new things he had gotten. She listened as he sat on her lap, explaining each toy's aspects. She shot George a playfully mean look for spoiling Leo. He winked at her and walked to Allie's room.

She was curled up with her pony (now dubbed Gabriel) with Alphonse at her feet. George smiled softly and walked over to her to run a hand through her hair. Her eyes opened slowly and her face lit up with a hundred watt smile.

"Hi Georgie!" He smiled and picked her up.

"Hello love. Leo and I brought you some presents."

"Yay! I wanna play with them!"

"Well, let's go on!" He grinned and carried her out to where Mat and Leo were. Allie and Matilda chose to not look at each other, a mutual agreement now in effect. Leo smiled at Allison.

Look, Allie! I picked this out for you because you look alike!" Leo was right. She and the doll that he had picked out for her looked like a clone. With glowing, freckled pink cheeks, wide, ocean blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, they looked like twins.

"She's so pretty!" Allison squealed, hugging the doll close. "I'll name her…Mary!"

"So you like her?" Leo asked excitedly.

"I love her!"

Three days later, George's alarm went off to wake him, Allie, Matilda, and Leo up to catch their flight. To his surprise and happiness, Allie had warmed up slightly to Matilda. The hostility from Allison to the older woman was lessened. She had even allowed Matilda to brush her hair the night before.

They were meeting the director that morning in Hamburg. They would receive their scripts and go over anymore details. Matilda slept in one of George's t-shirts (much like Allie) and lay with one arm across his chest. Leo and Allie slept in her room. George shook Matilda gently, chuckling at the tiredly confused look in her hazel eyes.

"Wake up, love." He whispered.

"What time is it?" she yawned, curling into his side.

"Eh, about six."

"In the morning?" She asked incredulously. Mat was obviously not a morning person.

"Yeh. We gotta get to the airport soon." He said, smoothing her hair. She stretched and got up.

"I should probably wake the kids. Be back soon." She smiled slyly and walked out of the room to get the children. About thirty seconds later, she came running quietly back into the room. "Come here, you've got to see this!" She took his hand and dragged him into Allie's room where the kids were still sleeping. His face broke into a wide smile. Allie's head was nestled onto Leo's shoulder, while he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. The covers were pulled mostly around her and their soft snores filled the room.

"I hate to wake them up." George smiled. Matilda nodded and leaned against his shoulder. The kids suddenly yawned in tandem and opened their eyes.

"I guess we don't have to," Mat giggled. The children got out of the bed and Allie stumbled and fell. Leo helped her up.

"I'm okay," she mumbled. George laughed and picked her up.

"Well, you'd better be! We're leaving soon." He smoothed down her ruffled hair. "Get dressed you three. I'll go load up the car." Mat bathed and dressed the two children, not commenting on the scars on Allie's back. Matilda dressed the Leo up in blue jeans and a turtleneck and Allie in a pink dress. The three of them sat in the living room watching cartoons and Allie was tired enough not to protest as Leo played with her long blonde hair.

"Alright team, let's hit it!" George exclaimed when he came back in. Leo hopped up and ran to pull his mother off the couch and Allie went to George. "You got everything, love? It'll be a while till we're back here at home." Allie looked around sadly, not wanting to leave her home.

"Yeah, I got it." She sighed, clutching Mary. "Does Alphonse have everything he needs at Grandmummy's house?"

"Yes, I dropped him off last night."

"Well, I know that, but does he have everything?" She fretted.

"Yes, love. He's fine. You can call tonight and make sure, alright? But right now, we've got to go!" He urged. He pushed her out of the door and locked the door behind him.

"Bye house!" Allie called as they walked away.

George, Mat, Leo and Allie arrived at the airport were mobs of fans were waiting for them. George held Leo and took Matilda's hand that held Allie's. Girls clawed at the family, some snagging Allie's hair and clothes.

"Ouch!" she cried. Mat's face twisted up and she picked up Allie.

"Stop that right now! She's just a little girl and now she's frightened! You should be ashamed of yourselves." She scolded. George smiled at her protectiveness of Allie and bravery toward the rabid fans. Allie sat pouting in Matilda's arms because George was not holding her.

The four stood in a circle of bodyguards waiting to escort them through the airport. Allie was tired enough to lay her head on Matilda's shoulder, deciding she was alright for now. The rest of the Beatles waited in a private room until their plane was ready. Allie's eyes brightened as she saw her favorite people she wiggled down from Mat's arms and ran to Ringo. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hiya, short stuff!" He said. She grinned.

"Hi Ringo!" She kissed him on the cheek. The woman on George's arm attracted his attention along with John and Paul's.

"Just a second, sweetheart." He got up and introduced himself to Matilda, John and Paul quickly following his example. Paul, forever the charmer, gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed and George stepped in front of her.

"Back off, McCartney." He growled. Paul laughed.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in me boots!" John came around and offered each of them a cigarette. George accepted but Matilda declined. "You don't mind the smoke do you?" Paul asked, about to put the smoke down.

"Oh, no," She shook her head quickly. "I just used to do it and I'm not too fond of it anymore." The five of them laughed and chatted until a flight attendant came in to tell them their plane was ready.

They were once again escorted past the crowd of rabid fans and Allie felt an eerie feeling of déjà vu. Paul carried her onto the plane, as her steps were too lethargic. The group waved to the fans and got onto their plane.

"Allie, darling, where do you want to sit?" He asked her.

"I don't care." She yawned weakly. John looked over to her.

"Come sit by me!" He chirped. She shrugged and stumbled into his arms where she almost instantly fell asleep. John let her sleep against his side while he smoked a cigarette and read the paper. Leo played between Ringo and Paul while George sat with Matilda as she dozed against his chest. Allie wasn't even scared as the plane took off. Leo, Paul and Ringo were singing and dancing to the music that was played over the intercom of the plane. Allie woke up about an hour and a half through the four hour flight to play cards with Brian. He taught her how to play Go Fish and she won (with a little help from the other side).

Finally, the Beatles and company arrived in Hamburg, Germany. After passing through the fan filled airport, the group got to their hotel. Matilda walked by George's side with Allie in one hand and Leo in the other. All of a sudden, Paul hooted in exclamation.

"Lads! Look! Look there!" He pointed wildly to a short blonde woman. She did not notice the four familiar faces in the sea of people on the sidewalk.

"Entschuldigen sie," she said in absentminded German. She bumped into Paul who took hold of her. She looked up at her captor angrily before her eyes widened. A smile spread across her round face.

"Paul!" She shouted hugging him tightly. John and Ringo approached her.

"Astrid Kirchherr, you little imp! Where've you been all this time?" He teased. Her face brightened again.

"John! Richard!" She hugged them as well. "And George! Little George all grown up!" Her strong accent trilled excitedly. "Oh, boys! I've missed you! We must get together soon! How long will you be here for?" Brian cleared his throat.

"Just for the week, then we're leaving to shoot in London. The boys have told me all about you and if I may ask, Ms. Kirchherr, would you do us the honor of joining us?" Astrid gaped at him.

"Well, yes, I suppose if-," John interrupted her.

"Great! Great! Then you'll join us for dinner tonight, then finish up all of your Hamburg business, and we'll be off to film, yes?"

"Wait, what? Film?" She asked confusedly. George beamed.

"We got a movie deal, Astrid! Can you believe it?" He asked.

"Not really," she stated bluntly. They laughed and escorted her past the screaming fans to the hotel where dinner would be served.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**read please!**

**Bon soir! I'm in France everyone! Sorry I'm updating so irregularly. Big move, computer problems etc. So, I have a few things I'd like your opinion on. Should I split the story at chapter 40? I mean, it's getting pretty long for 1 story, you know? And I'm also starting another story, and I need opinions on pairings. So review or Private Message me please! I need some input. Enjoy!**

**Au revoir!**

* * *

><p>When Astrid finally noticed Allie was George's daughter, she was shocked to say the least. The woman refused to believe that the youngest of these four men was getting around to starting a family before any of the older ones. She was very fond of Leo. He reminded her of her beloved Stuart. She was repelled away from Allison. The only reason was that the child reminded her of herself. Stubborn, critical, too trusting. Astrid did not want to get close to similar personalities like herself.<p>

Brian called ahead for an extra room in the London hotel. Astrid told them she would finish up a project and meet them in London. With many smiles, hugs and goodbyes, she cast a halfhearted, fleeting look to Allie and bid the rest of them adieu. George noticed Allison's face fall. He reached his hand out.

"Al." He said quietly. She looked up sadly and took his hand. He led her to the kitchen and closed the door behind them. He sat on a chair and let her climb into his lap and rest on his chest.

"Why doesn't Astrid like me? I was trying to be nice." She sighed. George twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I'm certain she likes you, love. Sometimes, it's hard for her to open up. She's very careful. Understand?"

"No."

"She'll warm up to you. I promise. D'you trust me?" He asked. She sighed again and nodded. "Good. It's a little early for dinner. How about we go for ice cream?" She looked up and nodded excitedly.

"Right now?" She squealed. He nodded with a grin. "Yes! I'll get my shoes on!" She hopped off his lap and scampered to John's room where she left her shoes. She ran into the door and was instantly tackled by three people.

John, Paul, and Ringo tickled her mercilessly. She screamed with laughter until her eyes filled with tears.

"Stop!" She shrieked. "Stop!"

"Holler uncle!" John demanded.

"No!" They tickled her more. "Please!"

"Holler uncle!" Ringo repeated.

"Uncle! Uncle!" She giggled. The stopped tickling her and Paul grabbed her, rolling onto his back and holding her high above his head.

"Hi Allie!" He said happily. She smiled down widely at him, still giggling with pink cheeks.

"Hiya Paulie!" He sat up and put her on his lap, kissing her freckled cheek. She grinned back. "I need my shoes! That what I came in here for in the first place!"

"What's the magic word?" John sang. She pondered playfully.

"Hm, pork chops?" She giggled.

"On the money." He chuckled.

"I'm going to get ice cream with Georgie!" Allie declared proudly.

"Oh, believe me darling, the jealousy's radiating off of me in waves," Paul said slightly sarcastic. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It probably is!" She finished putting her shoes on and also pulled on John's hat. "Done! Bye!"

"Bye love!" They called. Allie ran back to George where Matilda and Leo were now waiting. Her heart fell a little, expecting for it to just be her and George, but she didn't let it show.

"Ready Allie?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yep." She said forlornly. Leo grabbed her hand and Allie let a smile spread across her face as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Wait up, loves!" Mat called worriedly.

"Aw, let 'em have their fun." George smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She tried to suppress her grin but leaned into him.

"Alright," she conceded quietly. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

* * *

><p>The small family walked back to their room. George and Leo had chocolate, Matilda had strawberry and Allie had vanilla with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Mat had the children brush their teeth before she bathed them and put them to bed. Allie and Leo pretended to be sleeping until Mat closed the door to their room. They instantly started talking and giggling. Matilda went to bed in her and George's room because George told her not to wait up for him. He and the boys went out for drinks and would be out for a while. The boys encouraged George to drink more than usual, which resulted in bad consequences. He managed to convince himself that while he was at the bar drinking, Matilda was with someone else. He excused himself and stormed quickly to their room. The boys followed about two minutes later to make sure he wouldn't do anything rash. George remembered that Mat had kept the key and he banged loudly on the door.<p>

"Mat!" he slurred. "Matilda, open this bloody door before I knock it down!" Matilda rushed to the door and opened it before he woke the children.

"George, what is i-," The breath was knocked out of her when George grabbed her by her shoulder and slammed her against the wall with a bang.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked frantically.

He squeezed her shoulders tighter. "Don't lie to me! Where is he?"

"I-I, who? George, I don't know!" He pushed her against the wall and her eyes filled with tears. "George, stop please! You're hurting me!" George suddenly pulled her off of the wall and took her to their bedroom.

"Show me where he's hiding!" He muttered. She shook her head back and forth confusedly, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. George cuffed her on the cheek. She looked at him disbelievingly. "Show him to me! Now!" He pushed her onto the bed and pinned her there. "Or I'm gonna have to show you why you shouldn't lie to me," he whispered in her ear. Mat's eyes widened with realization and she started to fight her way out of his grasp to no avail. He laughed cruelly before he heard a sweet voice call to him.

"Georgie?"


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm sorry about the delay. My computer has been on the blink. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to two of the only people I'll always love. George Harrison and John Lennon. I honestly can't tell you the extent of my love for them. I love them more than words could ever describe. It's hard for me to talk about things like this. They've indirectly helped me through so much in my life and have saved me countless times. Those beautiful, beautiful men left this world too early, but it was their time. Hopefully, they're in Strawberry Fields. Forever. Together.**

**I love you both so much. Rest in peace forever. I hope you've found what you've been looking for. I miss you. We all miss you.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Go back in your room with Leo, Allie," Mat said softly.<p>

"But Georgie has to tuck me in."

"He'll be in your room in a moment, love."

George froze and released Matilda, sitting back completely stunned. As Allison walked back into the room, John, Paul and Ringo burst in to see Matilda crying in fear. John and Paul instantly put George's hands behind his back while Ringo stood protectively in front of her.

"Mat," George choked out. He didn't know what he was thinking. "I'm so sorry." He internally winced when he heard a quiet sob. "Please. I didn't...I don't know who that was." He slowly escaped his friend's grips and walked over to her. She kept crying but didn't flinch away from him. The others quietly left the room to give them a moment. George wrapped his arms around her and she curled against his chest. He stroked her hair while she cried. Mat knew he would never hurt her. That wasn't her George. "I'll never hurt you, love. Never." he whispered.

After a few minutes, Mat said she would go downstairs for a snack. George offered to order something up for her, but she insisted she needed a while to walk. Meanwhile, Allie paced in her and Leo's bedroom waiting to be tucked in.

"Al, just go to bed! You're making my eyes hurt!" Leo whined.

"Then close them!" She snapped. He huffed and rolled over, promptly falling asleep. Almost immediately after he did this, George came in.

"Georgie!" She squealed excitedly. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, she was very tired. "I was waiting for you," she yawned.

He rocked her back and forth trying to get her to sleep. "Can you stay with me?" she asked. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and her head lolled lazily on his shoulder.

"Of course, love." He left the room so Leo wouldn't wake up and they walked into the living room.

"Georgie?" she asked quietly.

"What is it?" He was starting to feel a headache.

"Why was Mat crying?"

He froze and searched for a way to explain his violence to a four year old.

"I did something I shouldn't have and it made me very mean."

She yawned and snuggled closer to him. "You could never be mean." He smiled wryly and kissed her hair. Her childlike innocence baffled him.

It also scared him half to death.

Matilda walked back into the room about an hour after she left. The safety of the children and her eagerness to resolve things with George drove her back. She opened the door almost silently and smiled at the first thing she saw. Allie lay across George's stomach and they both snored softy. His arms were draped protectively around her. Mat opted to let them sleep peacefully there for the night.

* * *

><p>Allison woke up earlier than anyone else and decided to go on an adventure. She pulled on pink rain boots and John's hat before setting out of the hotel room. She smiled with pride as she rode the elevator by herself. She looked around the lobby and ran to a couch near a window where she watched business men walk quickly down the streets. Two early rising young girls had linked arms and shyly giggled near the hotel. Their eyes zoned in on Allie and they realized who she was. They waved wildly to which Allison returned with a smile.<p>

She hopped down from the couch and hunted around the lobby. Clerks watched her suspiciously but turned their heads. Allie found a gift shop and chose that as her next stop on her adventure. The shop keeper had stepped out for a while because his business was so slow. Allie looked around the room. Her eyes brightened when she spotted her favorite chocolate candy. She took one, licked her lips and unwrapped the candy to take a bite.

Suddenly, an arm shot out to take hers which made her drop the sweet. Allie looked up at the big burly police officer.

"Hey!" she shouted. The officer responded in angry German. "What are you saying?" she demanded. He repeated himself. "Stop it!"

A slender arm reached out and touched the officer on the shoulder. He turned and was struck by the blonde's beauty. Astrid told the officer that it was alright, the girl was with her. She paid the officer and smiled at him. He grinned goofily back and loped off. Astrid looked down at Allie whose mouth was covered in chocolate. She smirked and laughed a little.

"Come along, you rascal." She said, taking her hand. Allison grinned at her and clung to her hand. Together, they made their way up to the room. Allie was ecstatic that Astrid was finally beginning to accept her. Astrid let Allie ride on her back the rest of the way up because she kept tripping in her rain boots.

As they stepped in the door, six people stopped talking nervously and looked at them in relief.

"Allie!" George, Mat and Brian cried.

"Allie bug!" Paul and Ringo exclaimed.

"_There's _me hat!" John said exasperatedly, pulling his cap off of her head.

"John!"


	41. Chapter 41

Here's an early Christmas present for you all! Maybe 5-10 reviews and we may get a view more before the big day (;

Love you all!

* * *

><p>As the week wore on, Astrid found herself getting closer to Allison. They went frequently on walks together to a nearby park where they weren't recognized. Mat found herself slightly jealous of Allison's affection towards Astrid. Astrid hadn't even liked Allie in the beginning and now they were as close as mother and daughter.<p>

After a teary goodbye and promises to see each other soon, Allie hugged Astrid goodbye tightly, took Ringo's hand and boarded the six A.M. flight back to London.

Allie and Leo got to meet the nice pilots this time who animatedly talked about their favorite Disney movies. Allison's favorites were Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Cinderella (because Paul said they looked alike) and Alice in Wonderland (because Ringo pointed out her name was kinda in it). Leo's and the pilots' favorites were Peter Pan and Pinocchio.

As the plane began to take off, Allie grabbed George's hand and compared hers to his. She freaked out and gave him a high five because his was so much bigger than hers. He laughed and held her hand in his. She fell asleep in his lap.

Soon enough, the plane landed in London and George carried a sleepy Allie onto the tarmac. She drowsily held onto his shirt. She smelled the scent of the pavement as they got off and felt George's heart beating through his shirt. It put her to sleep even as girls screamed welcomes to the boys.

Everyone climbed into their respective cars. John and Paul rode off with Ringo and Brian. George sat with an arm around Mat and an arm around Allie. Leo sat sleeping on Mat's lap.

"Home again, hm?" He murmured into Matilda's hair. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, leaning into him.

"Home. Doesn't that sound lovely?" She breathed. They were quiet for a while. Unfortunately, Mat had to take Leo to see his father in Paris and wouldn't see George for a few weeks. They were preparing to say goodbye tomorrow.

"I'll miss you, love." He whispered quietly. Mat turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Don't. It'll only be for a while." He pulled her closer and they rode the rest of the way back in silence.

The driver dropped Mat and Leo at their house so they could pack and meet up with the others later that night. Allie snuggled up closer to George and sighed happily. He kissed her hair and smiled as they drove the three miles to their home. The driver helped him take the luggage inside.

George picked Allie up and thanked him before walking into the warm house. Allie's eyes fluttered and she beamed up sleepily at George.

"We're back home now?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yay!" She wiggled down from his arms and ran from room to room, greeting everything in it. While she frolicked, George absentmindedly strummed out a melody on his guitar. Allie eventually got bored and ran over to him.

"Georgie! Let's play! I wanna play!" She exclaimed.

"What would you like to play, love?"

"I wanna dance!"

"To what, may I ask?"

She pondered then snapped her fingers. "Elvis! Put Elvis on, Georgie!" George grinned and went to put the record on. _That's my girl!_ He thought proudly.

The vinyl started to play and the beginning chords pounded out.

_The warden threw a party at the county jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail…_

Allie threw her hands up and giggled wildly as she began to dance circles around George. He threw his head back in laughter and swung her around.

_Let's rock,_

_Everybody let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

"Was dancin' to the jailhouse rock!" Allie sang loudly. They sang and danced until the song ended. George pulled out Elvis's debut album and put on his favorite song _Trying To Get To You. _He ran up to Allie and spun her around while serenading her. She was laughed so hard her face was red and she could barely stand up. George smiled, swooped her up and kissed her crimson cheek. He hugged her close as and spun her around he sang the last lines.

_Lord above me knows I love you__  
><em>_It was He who brought me through,__  
><em>_When my way was dark as night,__  
><em>_He would shine His brightest light,__  
><em>_When I was trying to get to you._

Allie and George were watching Alice in Wonderland. Allie almost did back flips when they were looking through channels and found it. The sat on the couch and George dozed off every couple of minutes, only to be woken up by Allison rapidly drumming on his stomach, excitedly warning him that a good part was coming up.

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?"__ inquired the Mad Hatter.__  
><em>_"Riddles? Now let me see... why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice deliberated. __  
><em>_"I beg your pardon?"__  
><em>_"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_Allie said this along with Alice._  
><em>_"Why is a what?"_ George smiled and said the next line with the March Hare. _  
><em>_"Careful," _They said together_. "She's stark ravin' mad!"_Allison beamed up at him.

"Georgieee! You know it?" Allie asked excitedly. He grinned down sleepily.

"Course I do. I saw it in the pictures every week till it went out. Paul sure gave me a hard time about it, he did." He reminisced.

"Paulie?"

"Mhm." He stretched out and kicked his legs up on the couch. "Maybe I'll take a quick nap, love. Don't go unpacking anything, we're gonna leave back out soon." He yawned and let his eyes close. "Stay about, will you?"

_Of course I will, _she thought to herself. _Not." _Allie waited until George's breathing turned into snores before she ran across the house and into the backyard.

Watching her favorite movie inspired her to go find a new, whimsical world. She crawled through a loosened fence board (which she pretended was a rabbit hole) and danced with freedom when she reached the other side. _He's gonna sleep for a long time, so I can play!_ She ran as far as she could, buzzing with excitement, then ran back. She pretended to be Alice and said her favorite lines. She ran after an imaginary rabbit who claimed to be late. She skipped to the brook and had a tea party with acorn caps.

The sky rumbled before the clouds opened up and began to pour. Allison giggled madly and twirled in the rain before she froze and realized that George would notice her dripping wet clothes and hair. She ran as fast as she could, occasionally slipping, but she made it under the fence and back into the backyard. She could hear George's enraged and frantic yells for her from the other side of the property.

She hurried to the backdoor and slipped inside, her clothes dripping onto the carpet.

"ALLISON!" George roared. "Where on God's green earth have you been? I told you specifically to stay round and you went a disobeyed me!"

"I-,"

"I don't want to hear it. Go put some dry clothes on. I don't know what to do with you. I really, honestly don't." He turned on his heel and left her standing alone.

* * *

><p>Review! 3<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Hello all! I break my promises...I know. Anyway, I have a favor to ask. I need a few characters, and I was wondering if anyone would be kind enough to send them in. All would be used, some sooner than others. So private message me if you would like to do one and I'll send you the requirements. Thanks! This chapter is short. Sorry. Happy reading...or lack thereof.

* * *

><p>Allison changed into a dry shirt of George's. Her hair was darkened and stringy, but starting to dry. She shook her hair out around her and pushed her growing bangs out of her face. Allie stared out the living room window at the rain, hugging her legs to her chest. She wished that when she was in trouble, she could get washed away with the drops on the window. She and George sat in a deafening silence, the stillness only being interrupted by a chord from his guitar or a pencil scratching across a legal pad.<p>

George hadn't talked to Allie since she went to change. He watched TV and smoked until he got bored and decided to tinker on his guitar. Allie was sad that he was upset with her, but she knew well enough that he needed time to calm down.

George put out his cigarette and let his head fall back against the couch. Allie found this a good time as any to plead forgiveness. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his knees, staring up at him until he looked at her. His deep brown eyes looked stubbornly over her head.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"M'sorry George," she mumbled. He grunted and turned away. "I'm sorry I was bad again. I love you." She hugged his legs tightly. His eyes dropped to Allie's unusually grey eyes. He smiled and patted her head.

"What happened to those pretty blue eyes, love?" He asked as she climbed onto his lap

"They turned grey I think."

"Today?"

"Today! Today, today, today! It's 'cause of the rain and the sun." She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nevermind"

George suppressed a yawn. He was still very tired because Allie had woke him up from his slumber, then he had to stay awake and keep an eye on her.

"You're sure you're not tired, dear?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope!"

"Well, hungry, at least?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, a little."

"Well, let's come on and have a little lunch." He carried her into the kitchen and lit up another smoke before getting the necessary supplies out for a sandwich. "Peanut butter and jam, marmite or ham and cheddar?"

Allie screwed up her face. "I _hate _marmite!"

"Okay, then peanut butter and jam or ham and cheddar?" He asked again.

"I only like cheddar with turkey." She told him while spinning around on the linoleum floors.

"So…peanut butter and jam?"

She sighed heavily. "If I _have _too. Can't I just have candy?" He chuckled while he assembled the sandwich.

"What kinda candy, girl?"

"Pixie sticks, chocolate buttons, licorice…"

"So any type of candy will do, is that it?" He laughed. Allie shrugged with a grin. He handed her the sandwich and she started eating it.

"Yup!"

"Well, sorry. No candy for meals."

"Drat." A knock came at the door. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" She screamed, dropping her sandwich and running at lightning speed down the hallway. George dropped the butter knife and sprinted after her.

"Allison! Don't you open that-,"

"Johnny!"

"-door." George finished. "Hey John. C'mon in." His band mate grinned.

"I don't mind if I do!" He placed his hat on Allie's head while she bounced around, telling him all about the movie she had watched earlier.

"-and then they went to a tea party! And, boy oh boy, was that trouble!" Every time John tried to get a word out, Allie would interrupt him with a fact from the movie.

"Cor, Allie! Here!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of Jelly babies and a candy watch. He was going to give them to her later, but he couldn't talk. "Maybe this'll keep your mouth shut for a second." Allie squealed and ripped the packages open.

"So what's all this, mate?" George asked. John walked to his fridge and grabbed two beers. He and George uncapped one each.

"Well, Eppy says we're leaving earlier than expected. Wanna get there sooner because Astrid's done soon and all that." John told him before taking a long drink.

"Leaving then, are we?" George replied.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, or so I've been told." George raised his eyebrows.

"So soon? About what time, would you say?"

"Round noon, I'd guess." John told him, taking a cigarette from the box in his coat pocket. "Bri says he put us on for some fancy gala something or other soon as we get back. Bloody ridiculous, I say. Good publicity, he says. He even wants you to bring Allie."

"That doesn't seem like such a problem, mate."

John smirked. "So, I suppose you've realized how easily she gets into trouble. Ep would have your head if something went wrong at a place like that." He took a breath from his cigarette. "I mean, think about it."

George bit his lip and looked at Allie who was now trying to put as many jelly babies as humanly possible in her cheeks. "Al, don't eat all of those at once." He chastised. Her eyes were watering and she finally coughed out of all the candies, desperately taking deep breaths.

George walked over to where the wrapper lay, cast across the room in her haste. "You got her _sour _jelly babies?"

John smirked and finished his drink and smoke. "Only the best for our beautiful Allie bug." He walked over to her. "Ain't that right, doll?" She smiled.

"That's right, John!" He patted her head and gave George a hug. "Alright. We'll swing by at about eleven to pick you both up."

"We'll? You and who?"

"Paul."

"Ah. Tomorrow, then?" George clarified while trying to pick up Allie as she wiggled away on a clear sugar high.

"Yep. See ya." John said, deftly grabbing Allison and kissing her cheek before handing her to George.

"Bye, Johnny!" She sang. As the door closed, Allie shimmied out of George's arms and zoomed around the house.

_How is it only 12:30?_ He thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Alright, since that was a pretty short chapter, I'll probably update tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, don't forget to message me for the profiles if you want a character!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Hopefully, this makes up for the terribly short chapter yesterday, but it's also pretty short, so I may update tomorrow or the following day. Anywho, read, review and send me characters! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Georgie, wake up!" Allie whisper-yelled, slapping George's cheek lightly. "I think Mat and Leo are at the door but I don't wanna answer 'cause I might get in trouble so I woke you u-,"<p>

"Alright! I'm getting it!" George groaned. It seemed like he had just drifted off as Allie sat in front of the television. She skipped beside him as he lumbered to the door. As soon as he opened it, Leo bounded inside to Allie, rambling about someone moving into the house next door.

George shot Matilda a questioning look. "There were a couple of kids his and Allie's age and he went positively bonkers. They're _American!_" She put a sarcastically admiring spin on the word. Her glittery laugh rang through the house. "I thought we'd all go introduce ourselves."

George looked at Allie who stared in wonder as Leo explained who lived next door now. "Kids," he called. "We're going next door to meet the new neighbors." The children jumped up and ran out the door. "Hold your horses!" He yelled.

"Well, come on! Hurry!" Allie exclaimed. The parents caught up to their children and the four of them walked down the long drive to their new neighbors' home. A tall, muscular, brown haired man walked from a moving truck to his garage. He looked over at the family and almost dropped the box he was carrying.

"Well I'll be damned! You're George Harrison!" He bellowed in a loud, deep voice. He walked up to George and pumped his hand with a tight grip. "Benjamin. Benjamin Hale. Nice to meet you."

George laughed nervously. This guy was _huge_. "Well, it's lovely to meet you as well. This is Matilda, Leo and Allie." Benjamin shook Mat's hand and patted the kids' heads.

"Ben," called a soft voice from the garage. "Who's out there, dear?" A short, pregnant, black haired woman with dark brown eyes came out holding the hands of two nearly identical children. Her eyes widened when she saw George.

"Lil, c'mere! These are our new neighbors, George, Matilda, Leo and Allie." He pointed at each one as he said their name. "This is my wife Lillian and my son Adam." He stated proudly. "And little Carly is there behind Lil's legs." Carly peeked out a little. "Ad's five and Carls here is four."

"And I'm five and she's four!" Leo declared.

"I'm sure you'll all be good friends." Lillian smiled. Allie was carefully analyzing the other family.

Benjamin stood a good four inches over George, maybe three over Paul. He was very muscular and had a respectable haircut. He had warm, light brown eyes, about four shades lighter than his wife's. He had dimples on each cheek and a face that looked like a very handsome cartoon character.

Lillian glowed with the beauty of pregnancy. Her dark hair framed her round face in a fashionable style similar to Mat's. It fell just above her shoulders. Lil's dark brown eyes gleamed with untold stories, secrets, mischief, love for her family and humor. She was about a head and a half shorter than her husband, but between them, it worked. The couple was rather young. Ben was probably about twenty five at most, Lillian, maybe twenty two.

Allie looked to Adam next. He had his mother's black hair and his father's light brown eyes. His gaze cut from Leo to her, a slight smile playing upon his lips. Leo narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Allie slightly. Allie smiled back at Adam, noting the dimples that matched his father's.

Carly was a mystery. She was obviously very shy, that much was clear, but she had a tough shell. One that not many people could break through. She inherited her father's hair, with black lowlights from her mother. It hung in loose curls around her impish, angelic face. Long eyelashes cased fiery, dark brown eyes which glittered like her mothers, full of ideas, memories, trepidation at these new people confronting her family, and amazement at these new children her age. She was small, but looked as tough as nails.

As Allie scrutinized this girl, she examined her back. Carly took notes in her head about her. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, freckles on tanned skin, flowery dress. The quintessential girly girl. Except for…a hat? Carly cracked a small smile. That hat. If not for it, she wouldn't have given Allie a second glance. Somehow, that hat made something different. She stepped from behind her mother's legs, surprising her parents and brother.

She walked up to Allie and bravely stuck her hand out. "I'm Carly." She announced. Allie ignored her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're gonna be friends!" She informed her. "I can feel it in my heart!" They smiled at each other. Leo and Adam had deftly avoided a confrontation and were quickly becoming friends. Before long, George announced they had to go. The adults smiled and hugged, promising to have a proper welcoming dinner when the family returned. The kids hugged tightly.

"Goodbye Carly!" Allie called as George's hand tugged her toward the house.

"Bye Allie!" Carly said back. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	44. Chapter 44

Okay everyone! I now have the three main characters I needed, but I'm still accepting requests for minorish major characters. Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Allie and George said goodbye to Mat and Leo that night. The parting was difficult, but with promises that she would write and call, George finally let go of her. Leo gave Allie his bear so she wouldn't miss him as much. When they left, George made Allie go to bed. She refused to sleep alone because there was a thunderstorm coming. He reluctantly let her sleep in his bed and she snoozed contentedly on his stomach while he smoked and jotted down some song lyrics.<p>

Early the next morning, George woke up and got himself and Allie dressed. She walked around like a zombie and eventually, he had to carry her cumbersome form around. John and swung by and John helped him put the luggage in the car. Paul took Allie from George and slowly rocked her back and forth. They all went out to the vehicle and Allie slept the entire way to the hotel they were to be staying at.

Screams shook Allison out of her slumber. Paul tried to cover her ears. How these girls could be so hysterical this early in the mornings he'd never know. The noise scared Allie to her core and she started crying into Paul's shoulder. He sighed and rubbed her back, deciding to just let her cry it out. They pushed through the rabid fans and Allie shrieked when a piece of her hair was yanked by a girl clawing at Paul.

As they walked into the hotel, several perturbed guests and staff turned their noses as Allie wailed. John stuck his tongue out at all of them. He turned to the child whose hand was holding where her hair was pulled.

"Aw, come 'ead, kiddo!" he cheered. She stared through tear filled eyes as he began to make funny faces "You don't want to be sad, do you now?" he asked in a squeaky voice. She giggled and stopped crying. "That's the Lennon magic boys. Take a note of it."

A bellhop helped carry the suitcases to their rooms. Paul sung to Allie while they lay on the floor.

"_I give her all my love, that's all I do. And if you saw my love_," he poked her nose, "_you'd love her too!"_

"_And I love her!" _Allison finished. He tickled her and she giggled loudly.

"Aye fellas, looks like the kid is tryin' to upstage us!" Paul hooted.

"She's _loads _better than you, Paulie dearest." John laughed. Paul yawned.

"I bored."

"Me too," Allie agreed. "Let's have an adventure!"

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>Paul was in a pea coat, sunglasses, a fake mustache and combat boots and Allie was dressed in green overalls and rain boots with her blonde hair hidden in John's hat. They were looking in a record store and getting weird stares.<p>

"Why are we dressed like this?" He whispered to her. She looked up at him incredulously.

"So nobody'll recod-nice us. You're mnid's slipping, Paulie." She continued to look through the vinyls.

"I think the term you're looking for is recognize, love," he chuckled.

"I think I know what I said." she sang. "I think my pronumptiation is correct."

"Pronunciation," he corrected.

"Noted. Now can we stick to the adventure please?" They both looked through the records and Allie gasped after about four minutes. "Look!" She held up two albums. _Please Please Me _and Elvis's _Something for Everybody_.

"I'm pretty confident that we have that one, dear," he told her, pointing at his band's EP. Allie looked at the disc quizzically.

"Well, what about Elvis? Can we get his? Please? Can we?" she begged while pulling on his pant leg. He sighed.

"Sure we can," he grinned and took the record from her and to the front. She cheered and skipped beside him. The store clerk looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape as he typed in the price for the record.

"Hey, aren't you…," he looked at a poster of the Beatles. Paul shifted uncomfortably.

"Nah, I'm not." He said, shaking his head back and forth. The clerk nodded with a wide grin and saw right through Paul's disguises.

"Sure you are! You're Paul McCartney!" He glanced down at Allison. "And you're George's cute little girl!" Paul stood in front of her.

"Surely you're mistaken, sir." Paul laughed nervously. "We'll just be taking our things and leaving." He grabbed the record and Allie's hand and walked quickly out of the store.

"Marcy!" Paul heard the man call from the store. "Marcy, there goes that chap from your favorite band!" Paul picked Allie up and walked in the opposite direction of which they came. After about ten minutes, they sat on a bench and Paul fixed Allison's hat. She smiled up at him and leaned on his side as he wrapped an arm around her. They sat quietly as people bustled about on the cool June day.

"Hey, Paulie?" she asked. He looked down at her.

"Whassat, love?"

"When's our birthday?" she ran her hand down the cover of her new album. "Georgie said it was in fourteen days but I don't know how long that is."

Paul scratched under his eye. "Maybe about how long we stayed in Germany, except twice that."

"Wait…what?" she questioned, crinkling up her nose.

"A little less than when we stayed in Paris, dear." he clarified.

"Ohh." She hugged the record close to her. Paul looked at his watch and decided they'd been out long enough.

"We gotta go if you wanna listen to your record," he told her. In all honesty, they had to be back for that formal party they were to attend. "It's getting late, I think." She looked at his watch.

"The little hand is only on the three, so that means we have time to go to that park!" Allie twittered excitedly, pointing to a playground hidden behind overgrown shrubs. He sighed.

"Alright, but quickly. Only for a little while, got it? I don't want any trouble from crazy fans or Brian," he decided. Allie whopped with joy and grabbed Paul's hand and the record before running across the street.

* * *

><p>"Allison Elizabeth, I swear you are going to be the death of me." Paul huffed. Allison's had just finished exploring the wonders on jumping through mud puddles. Minutes earlier, she had given him with a bouquet of hand pick wildflowers. He smiled and thanked her for her generosity before she reached in the front pocket of her overalls and presented him a fistful of worms.<p>

Allie giggled. "That was fun! Can we come back again Paul?"

"Maybe ask Ringo. You both like weird stuff like drums and the like."

"Hey! Drums are gear!" she said absentmindedly while looking at the ground thoroughly. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for? Diamonds?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah. Four leafed clovers. Ringo said if you find one you can make a wish and it has to come true," she gave up her conquest for the clover.

"So what're you gonna wish for when you find one?" Paul inquired while deliberately turning them to avoid a group of eagle eyed teenagers sporting Beatle garb.

"A pony!" She laughed.

"Didn't you just get a puppy?"

"Then to be a ballerina, I guess," she said bashfully, kicking a rock along their way. "Learn to dance."

"You don't have to _learn _to dance, baby girl. You just gotta do it," he told her. She smiled up at him and somehow they both managed to forget where they were.

* * *

><p>When Paul and Allison finally stumbled back into the hotel, it was five o' clock, only two hours until the gala. As soon as they walked into the suite, John and Ringo pushed them frantically back out the door.<p>

"Eppy's about ready to have your head," Ringo said while inspecting the album Allie handed him excitedly.

"I really-," John started then paused with his eyes widening. "Oh hell. Paul, run while you can!" he shrieked in a girly voice while trying not to laugh.

"Don't you hide him from me, Lennon. He's gonna get a piece of my mind!" Brian seethed. John smirked and whispered into Paul's ear.

"And if you're not careful, he'll take a piece of your arse for free." Paul bit his lip and pretended to cough to cover up his laughter.

"Something funny, McCartney?" Brian asked angrily. Paul sobered up and stood with a straight face.

"Nah," he said. John leaned toward him again.

""Cept that the fact his fly's undone," he murmured. Paul looked away and ducked inside the room before he could laugh in Brian's face. He leaned against the door and hooted with laughter. George walked by and looked at him oddly.

"Yer alright there, mate?" he questioned slowly. Paul snorted and straightened up.

"Yeah. John had me in stitches." George looked at his watch.

"S'about time to start getting ready,don't you think?"

"I suppose it is," he patted his younger friend on the back and started to walk off before his manager called him.

"Nah ah ah. We've got people hired to get you lot ready." They all scrunched their faces up. "Don't give me those looks. Off with you all. We're already running behind." The five reluctantly followed Brian as if they were marching to their death.


	45. Chapter 45

Dear every one of my lovely, perfect readers:

You can kill me, it's been forever. I've had SO much trouble with my computer and uploading, I just wanted to chuck it out of the window. Don't worry, I'll be uploadiing LOADS more now. I promise. Without further ado...

* * *

><p>"Love, you really must hold still," pleaded the beautician working on Allie's hair. "You really could use a trim," she mused. Allie gasped and clutched her long blonde hair. It reached the bottom of her ribcage already.<p>

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's fine the way it is!" The lady raised her hands.

"Alright, alright. Your bangs aren't even bangs anymore." She mumbled. "Anyway, sit still." She tapped the hot curlers against the heel of her hand and began Allie's hair.

Allison huffed and did as she was told. This had been the worst hour of her life. First, she had to bathe in cold water, which made her hair curly, and then a lady painted her tiny fingernails and ordered her not to move. To make matters worse, the same lady tried to put makeup on her but she ran away, only to land in the clutches of the hair lady. Oh, the humanity.

"There," the woman sighed forty five minutes later. "All done." Allie thanked whatever might have been up above her and hopped down from the chair quickly. Suddenly, a man scooped her up.

"Not so fast! Fran needs to get you dressed," he sang. Allie almost cried out in desperation. What had she done to deserve such torture?

Half an hour later, Allie was as pristine as a new penny. Although she wouldn't say it aloud, she loved her dress. It was short sleeved and black with a white flower at her left shoulder. The skirt flared out with black and white stripes. The dress was covered in a white jacket with shallow pockets. Her long hair was curled loosely curled with a matching white flower in it. Currently, she was sitting unhappily in a plush chair. Fran, the dresser lady, had called in her friends, colleagues, and all other menopausal women in the ball's waiting room. They pinched her cheeks and cooed at her. She rolled her eyes when they pulled away from her and tried to wipe the lipstick off of her face.

One of the event planners called all of the names for VIP to line up at the door. When Allie's name was called, she hopped off the chair and proudly swaggered to the door. The lady stopped her.

"Sorry, girl. VIP only. Go find your mummy or daddy," she sneered.

"But, he's already there!" Allie sniffed. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Sure he is." She laughed. Suddenly, a large woman with a dusting of lip hair came over to them. She smelt like tuna and garlic and had a run in her stockings. Her bushy hair bounced when she walked. She leaned over and whispered in the planner's ear who Allie was. The planner's eyes widened with recognition at Allie. "Oh, dear. Um, come on up to the front." She said nervously.

"Thank you," Allie replied sweetly, her innocent mind immediately forgiving the woman. Another planner, a man this time, swung the doors to the ballroom open and pushed Allie to start the line. The party was in full swing and the child was thrust into it alone. She was pushed off one way and fell against a pair of legs. A girl no older than eighteen looked down at her.

"Excuse me!" she barked. She had lighter blonde hair than Allison but scary black looking eyes. She kicked her leg, making Allie falling next to the older girl's friend.

"Lisa!" scolded the other girl in an American accent. She was much prettier. The same age, but with glossy black curls and pretty grey eyes. "Don't be so mean!" She leaned down and picked Allie up. "Hi, I'm Arabella, but everyone calls me Belly."

"Your name sounds like a princess!" Allie blurted. Belly made a face.

"Ah, I think it's weird, but thanks. What's your name?"

"Allie."

"That's beautiful. I think you look like a princess."

"Thank you. Can you help me find my daddy?" she asked bashfully. Lisa scoffed.

"Listen kid. We don't have any time to-,"

"Lisa, hush. What your daddy's name?" she asked Allie.

"Georgie. He should be over there near Ringo. Ringo!" Allie called loudly. Ringo looked away from a beautiful girl who was talking to him and smiled at Allie. Belly put her down and let her trot over to him. He picked her up and balanced her on his hip. He caught Belly's grey eyes and his world shifted. How could someone be that gorgeous?

"Who's that?" he whispered in Allie's ear, now completely ignoring the woman next to him.

"That's Belly. She said I was a princess," she whispered back. Ringo's blue eyes never left Belly's ash-grey ones.

"Stop staring at him, Bell!" Lisa hissed into her friend's ear. Arabella paid her no mind and smiled softly at Ringo. Lisa nudged her. "Belly, I'm serious!" Ringo nervously raised a hand in her direction, and that was odd. _The _Ringo Starr is _never _nervous. Belly wiggled her fingers at him. There was a beautiful and odd and scary and lovely spark that lit between them. He gestured for her to come over. She smiled and grabbed Lisa's hand and dragged her friend with her to meet this rock icon. Ringo pulled Paul over next to him. He put Allie on her feet with instructions to go find George. She began to protest but was swept away in a new song that started playing. A woman dancing with her husband squealed, picked her up and began swaying with her. Allison was not pleased, to say the least.

Meanwhile, Ringo was busy charming the woman in front of him while Paul danced with Lisa to the latest song. "So, what are you doing at such a lackluster party?" he asked, looking into her grey eyes with his blue ones.

"The producer, he invited all the girls from the film," she replied shyly.

"So I'll be seeing you every day, will I?" he smirked. "What a drag." He winked playfully. Though he meant this in a teasing way, his heart fluttered at the possibility of seeing this gorgeous creature every day.

"You're telling me?" she laughed sassily. He chuckled at the way she didn't fawn over him like the other birds around here.

"So, listen," he started, beginning to dance with her towards the exit. "D'you wanna get outta here? Just taking a walk, I mean," he put forward. Belly glanced over at Lisa, who had found a seat nearly on Paul's lap, looking very happy.

"Of course that's what you mean, Starkey. A _walk_." She winked over dramatically and playfully. They waltz grandly to the door.

"Every time you speak, you leave me to one up you," he grinned. "I like it."

Allie was eventually placed down and quickly made her getaway. She slipped through posh, expensive trouser clad legs and bare, smooth legs that were tipped with high heeled shoes. While searching for George (courtesy of John's vague instructions), she spotted a tray of chocolate buttons was left on a chair, all but forgotten.

"No way! Jackpot!" she whispered excitedly. She grabbed handfuls of candy and stuffed them in her pockets for a snack for later.

"Is that George's little girl?" a woman gasped to herself. "Oh, she's just so precious! Even more so in person!" Allie turned to face the lady. She was in server's uniform, a short black skirt and long-sleeved white blouse.

"Hello," Allie trilled. The woman melted.

"Oh, you are just adorable! Would you like some more candy?" she gushed.

"Yes, but I would rather have your help finding my Georgie."

"Very well, love. Let's find Daddy for you, shall we?" The woman, whose name was actually Rhonda, took the child's hand and paraded her around the room. Everyone who paid attention stopped what they were doing to coo over the girl. Eventually, a large crowd was gathered around her. Everyone was talking at once, asking questions or trying to hold a conversation. She got so overwhelmed that she started crying. The crowd sighed in pity and all at once, everyone stepped toward her, as if to soothe her in some way. She cried louder and tore through them.

Luckily for her, as she broke through the horde of people, George was in clear sight. "Daddy!" she wailed, running toward him at full speed. George turned at the sound of Allie's voice, though not at the new label. He spotted her just in time to see her hurtling toward the legs of a waiter carrying champagne.

"Allison! Slow down!" He panicked. She didn't hear him and instead tripped over the waiter's feet, causing him to stumble forward and drop the flutes. Delicate crashes echoed through the hall as Allie scampered the rest of the way to George. She didn't even notice the commotion. She launched herself into his arms and he caught her in perfect synchronization. "Are you alright?"

"No!" she sniffled into his suit coat. "There were too many people and I couldn't find you!" She clung to his collar.

"Alright. You wanna go to the room for a while?" he asked her softly. She nodded miserably. "Alright." He called over to Brian and told him he'd be right back. Brian was extremely dismayed, but agreed. He marched Allie up to the hotel suite they were staying in for the duration of the filming and set her on the couch.

"Can I watch cartoons?" she mumbled sadly.

"I guess, if you can find one on." He clicked the television on for her. "So, stay here. Don't leave, got it?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll see you real soon. Love you, Allie bug." He kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Daddy," she yawned. He could barely contain his smile as he walked out and pulled the door shut behind him. _Maybe I could get used to that..._

"So where're you from?" Ringo and Belly walked through the hallways of the fancy hotel they were at. Belly carried her shoes in her hand and held Ringo's arm with the other.

"I live in New York. Me and Lisa, you saw her earlier, we got the parts as extras when we were modeling in London last year."

"Gear. I really liked the Big Apple," Ringo smiled, secretly enjoying the satiny skin of Belly's arm on his and the warmth radiating from her.

"Yeah. I miss it a lot, you know? It's like…everything's different. I don't know. It's a lot of trouble coming back and forth all the time. I may just move out here. I don't know," she sighed, twirling a shiny black curl around her thin finger. "I miss my family."

"You got family back home, do you?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad and my brother. It's hard to be away, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" she asked as if she was looking for reassurance.

"Right," he smiled supportively. Belly fluttered her long lashes and blushed as they continued their walk, moving closer and closer to each other with each step.

_"Carrots are divine," _said Bugs Bunny. _"You get a dozen for a dime. They're maaaa-gic!"_ Allie giggled at her favorite character's antics, but sighed forlornly. She was so lonely. She wished anybody was with her. George, Paul, John, Ringo, Brian, Leo, or even Matilda! She lay back on the couch and dug some chocolate buttons out of her pockets.

"Last night I said these words to myyyy girl…" she sung absentmindedly. "Why do you ever even tryyy girl?" She popped another candy in her mouth. "Gosh, I'm bored," she said to herself. _I wish somebody was here with me. _

By fate, the doorknob wiggled and the door swung open. A familiar pair of eyes locked on Allie who flew into the person's arms.

"Astrid!" she squealed, hugging her tightly. Astrid squeezed her back.

"Oh, _liebling_, how I have missed you! They've left you alone?"

"Yes."

"Very naughty. You look very pretty. Did you go to the dance with the boys?" she asked while they walked to the living room.

"Yes, for a little bit. Then, I got too scared. There were a lot of people and I couldn't find Daddy."

Astrid turned the television off. "Well, are you bored? Let's go for a walk."

"Alright!" Allie grabbed Astrid's hand, not even bothering to change before skipping out the door and pulling it shut behind her.

While they were off having a good time, George answered the boring questions shot at him.

"How are you enjoying the hotel?"

"S'fine I guess. Real nice bourbon," he gave a forced smile. The press laughed loudly and George mentally cursed John, Paul and Ringo for ditching him. John had stolen off with some bird and Paul and Ringo went outside for a smoke. The press immediately pounced on the only Beatle they could find.

"Where's little Allison?" asked a skinny young man. This time George actually smiled.

"She wasn't feeling too hot. She's resting upstairs." He said.

"Tell us a story about the two of you!" a brash woman prodded. For once, he didn't mind sharing his personal life with the world.

"I'll tell you a few, actually." The men and women scrambled for their notepads and pens, several of them thrusting tape recorders toward them. "It was a while ago, and she got it into her mind she was a movie star and a professional singer. At the same time," he chuckled. "I had brought her to me mother and father's house and they've a whole trove of old things in the attic. Me mum went ahead and let her explore and an hour later, she comes downstairs in a boa, a cap, a dress that passed her toes and she's singing 'You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss', you know the song from Casablanca. So," he stopped to laugh. "So she gets to me and wants to get on my lap, so I lift her up. She looks at me real serious and she says 'Play it again, ham.' Me mum got a real kick out of it." The reporters roared with laughter.

"Another! Another!" they cheered, salivating at the thought of another glimpse into a Beatle's personal life.

"Alright, alright keep it down. One time, there was a thunderstorm and Allie won't sleep alone during thunderstorms. So we were lying on the couch watching telly until she would go to sleep and I was starting to drift off me self. She pokes me in the eye and tells me that I can't fall asleep before the telly does. She's got it in her head that the set goes to sleep, but I just turn it off after she goes to sleep."

They were all really rolling now. "Just one more, George! Please!" they all begged.

He sighed and thought. It was enough to let them see into his own life, but now he was exposing his daughter to the world.

"I suppose, but that's it. Let's see. Oh, I know. Once, I was just strumming on my guitar and she kinda skips up to me and climbed up onto the sofa with me. She pulls on my ear and goes 'I wanna play, too!" he whined in her falsetto voice. The crowed clapped at the likeness. "So I go 'Sure' and put the guitar next to her. Mind you, my guitar is bigger than her. Now Allie isn't one to back down from a challenge, so she reaches her little arm around the thing and reaches one string. As soon as she heard it she screamed and cheered and ran around all excited. Then when the lads came over she was bragging and going on about her newfound virtuosic talents. Had us all in stitches, she did." The reporters and other attendees were the ones in stitches now. George spotted John and Paul on the other side of the room and shot them pleading looks. They loyally sidled up to him, much to the crowd's pleasure. The press went wild, spouting out questions.

"Are you bringing Allie to the ball tonight?"

"Will you all be there? Where's Ringo?"

"Are you genuine, boys?"

"Yep," assured George.

"Yes. And he's off finding a new band," joked Paul, who had caught the eye of a beautiful reporter with light blue eyes and chocolate curls. He winked at her, surprising her and making her blush.

"We're pure as gold." John smiled, teeth sparkling.

"Well, I doubt that," a woman scoffed. The mob silenced and parted like the red sea. The reporter that'd caught Paul's eye nudged her friend, hissing at her to behave herself. The young, beautiful woman of short, thin yet slightly curvaceous stature with dark red hair in a casual low chignon and wide, judgmental green eyes sneered at John's answer. Charlotte Caruso strolled slowly to stand in front of John. Her forehead barely came up to his chin. People mumbled and flashbulbs popped even though no Beatle said a word.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I doubt that. You put up false pretences and expect everyone to believe you. Well, I see right through you, John Lennon," she hissed. John smirked.

"Ooh, a feisty bird, hm?"

"How dare y-," she started but the music began, as cue to avoid confrontation with a Beatle.

"May I have this dance, ma'am?" John asked cheekily. Though she seemed like she hated him, he had to admit she was gorgeous, and there was something about her that he couldn't resist.

"No." she protested, but John had already swept her into his arms and they waltzed across the floor. She limply wrapped her arms around his neck when he put his around her waist.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" he grinned.

"Of course not. Just _peachy_." She spat sarcastically, rolling her eyes. John only laughed loudly and spun her.

"So, will I get the pleasure of seeing you tonight, all dolled up?"

"Unfortunately, you'll see me until you're done filming. I'm a photographer with your friend Astrid and my friend Miranda."

"Even better," he chuckled. Charlotte could feel his laugh rumble in his chest. She hated to admit it, but it was soothing. And he smelled nice.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" she clipped.

"You're real sarcastic, you know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

He cackled and spun them around. "I never caught your name, love."

"Charlotte Caruso."

"John Lennon."

"I know that, thank you very much." she huffed.

"You're so gear," John grinned. "You're strange, but gear."

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

><p>P.S. BIG surprise coming with Mat and George.<p>

Like...huge.


	46. Chapter 46

Guys...like one more chapter and...oh my gosh...just...wait.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Allie only walked through the hotel because so many fans screamed outside. Astrid pointed out a swimming pool and told her to ask the boys if they would let her go in. Allison was extremely excited and begged Astrid to by her a bathing suit and Astrid obliged quickly. Allie led her back upstairs but Astrid had to meet a friend for lunch.<p>

"Will you tell me a story before you leave?" Allie asked sadly. She knew she would have to be alone again.

Astrid sighed and also began to put Allie's hair into a French braid. "Of course, lovely. Once upon a time…"

"I should go check on Lisa," Belly said with no intention of leaving the bench she was sitting on with Ringo.

"I suppose you should." He laced his fingers with her small, delicate, soft ones and held tight. They didn't move from their seats on the hotel's patio. Ringo'd had his flings, but Belly was different. Every time he looked at her, the world would shift. When she stared into his eyes with her dark grey ones, his stomach would flutter and his hands would start to tremble. It was like she had a hold on him, and every time she spoke his world lit up. He'd never felt this with anyone ever before. He loved her warm skin, soft smile, shiny black curls, long eyelashes, tiny hands. She was perfect and he was determined to have her.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked as she stood, pulling Ringo with her. He wouldn't release his hold on her hand.

"Of course. Take care till then, love."

"You too," she murmured. Her lips whispered over his cheek and soon she was gone. Ringo's heart was close to bursting. Could life get any better?

Charlotte positioned her camera over the edge of the stairwell. She brushed back the hair that had come loose from her bun and prepared to take a picture of the dwindling crowd.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice blurted. She gasped and flailed, desperately holding onto her camera as she began to topple over the railing. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. "Don't worry," John chuckled. "I won't let you fall."

"Should've known it was you, Lennon?"she grumbled. She pushed his arms off of her.

"Well, you're welcome, anyway," he pouted.

"I don't quite recall thanking you."

"You know, most birds would kill at the chance at talking to me, and here I am seeking you out!" John informed her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. It was true. Most girls would kill to be in her position, and she was here practically ignoring him completely.

"M'not most birds, I guess," she shrugged. She turned her camera to another angle, trying to catch the right light. "I don't much," _snap_ "care for,"snap" the superficiality of romance with a superstar." _Snap_. Suddenly, she felt a strand of her hair being tugged. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Your hair's so soft."

She pulled it to one side of her head and out of his hands. "Thanks, but I don't _do _rock stars."

"I bet I can change your mind about that," he smirked.

"Stick it."

"Can't you just give me a chance?" John begged.

"You Beatles all want the same thing."

"False. I just wanna get to know you."

"Get to know me in the bed, I'd wager," she snorted. "Listen, do us both a favor and leave me alone. Six weeks and I'll be gone."

"I'll buy you flowers every day."

"John…"

After Allie had fallen asleep and Astrid left, the afternoon darkened slightly. The Beatles said goodbye to their reception party. Brian informed them that they would have to be back down at seven to get ready. As they pushed through the crowd to get to their reserved floor, John and Ringo shared a look. They knew what the other was thinking.

When they got to the floor, John and Ringo rushed into John's suite and opened a bottle of scotch. They poured a glass for each of them.

"So, I met this bird," Ringo started.

John raised his eyebrows. "So I saw. Never thought I'd see the day where you wanted one for more than a good shag."

Ringo nudged his friend, taking a burning gulp of his liquor. "That's enough outta you. No, but really, John. She's so…she's so…"

"Shag-able?"

Ringo pushed him down playfully. "C'mon man, be serious! I don't know! She's so perfect, you know? She gives me flutters in my stomach." He took another swig of his drink and then poured himself another glass. "She's different than the girls we used to go after."

John took his third glass of alcohol and topped Ringo's glass off. "I met one too, you know. She's not like the others, like you said. She hates me. It's hilarious, her not falling all over herself to get to me. She pouts and rolls her eyes at me. Shit, I sound like daft. But she doesn't want me, and it makes me want her more." He grinned and threw back the rest of his drink.

Allie snoozed peacefully and the scene between Paul and George was similar to that of John and Ringo's.

"Ay, it's chilly out," Paul noticed casually, leaning over the edge in wonder at the fans screaming on the oddly chilly June day. He beamed and waved at them before slamming the door shut. The noise woke Allie with a start.

"Aw, you woke the baby!" George laughed. He ran a hand through her hair. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She grinned.

"Hi Daddy!" she yawned. "Astrid was here but she had to go but she said to ask you to take me swimming."

"It's too cold."

"Nooo…"

"And you don't even have a costume."

"Do too! Astrid bought me one today!"

"Alright," he relented. "Go get dressed."

"Yes!" she rushed out to change. Paul called across the way and invited John and Ringo to come with. They changed into their costumes and took the fire escape down to the pool. George wrapped Allie in a towel to try and protect her from the cold, but she still gasped when he carried her out into the cold.

"Sorry," George mumbled. "Can't help it." When they approached the fence enclosed pool area, John dared Ringo and Paul to jump in. George handed Allie to John and dived in alongside them. They popped up shivering.

"Yikes!" Paul shivered. "That's bloody cold, pal."

"I bet it is!" John cackled. He looked at Allie. "You ready to go in?"

"No," she squeaked quietly. "I can't swim."

"Of course you can swim!" he scoffed. He flung her towel off and dangled her above the pool. "You scared of a little water?"

"Johnny, stop!" she screamed.

"John, quit playin' around," Paul warned. "She can't swim and it's too cold for her."

"Nonsense, she can swim," John assured him.

"John, don't!" George commanded while making his way to the stairs to get her from him. He would do something stupid. Suddenly, there was a terrified shriek and a splash.

Allie opened her eyes under the water, only to have them burn instantly. She gulped water into her lungs and panicked. Cold water stung and numbed her body. She flailed and kicked and struggled to no avail. A pair of arms suddenly pulled her out of the water. Coughs wracked her small body, desperately trying to expel the water from her lungs. Ringo patted her on the back as she tried to cough and breathe simultaneously.

"Are you fucking mad?" George seethed at John. "You nearly killed her!" John shrugged.

"You all are too soft. If you left her long enough, she'd learn to swim to survive," he explained.

"No," George said slowly. "She'd fucking die." He looked at Ringo where Allie was taking deep, frantic breaths in his arms. He took her from him.

"Daddy, I don't wanna swim anymore!" she pleaded hysterically. "Don't make me swim anymore! I don't wanna swim!"

"You're bloody exaggerating, Allison," John scolded as he plucked Allie out of George's arms. "Don't be such a prima donna. You're fine." She reached for George wildly.

"Daddy!" she called loudly. George tried to grab her but John threw her in again, this time into the deep end. Allie panicked so much when she hit the water that her head began to spin. She tried to breathe but choked on the water. She thrashed about and hit her head on the concrete wall. She slowly began to lose consciousness. Ringo dived in to retrieve her sinking body.

"John! Knock that shit off!" George yelled.

"She's fine!" John repeated as Ringo surfaced with Allie.

"She's not fine," Ringo snapped.

"She's scared, John," Paul stated. "Out of her mind."

"She's unconscious!" The three other men whipped their heads around to Ringo who had escaped the water with a comatose child. He patted her back to awaken her. She coughed up water weakly. "Hey, wake up, love!" Her coughs became more violent and her eyes opened heavily.

"I can't have galoshes?" she slurred confusedly.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"The cashews were!" she exclaimed. She pushed out of Ringo's arms and walked unsteadily to George. He picked her up and rubbed her back gently.

"You're not making sense."

"Because of reasons," she explained. Her vision was blurry and doubled. "Why are there two daddies?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm tired. Goodnight." She yawned, leaning the side of her head on George's shoulder.

"Whoa, that's not happening. You must stay awake." He ordered. She reluctantly lifted her head. He noticed a small scrape of her temple that was steadily dripping blood. "Shit. Do you see this, John?"

"Well, yeah." John scoffed.

"You're so thick sometimes. Hand me that towel, will you?" John threw the towel at him and George pressed it to Allie's head. She was shaking ferociously. "We're going upstairs. We shouldn't have even done this in the first place. Stupid…" he trailed off. Allie hiccupped went into another fit of coughing. He pulled the towel away to reveal the scratch that had soaked part of the towel with blood. Allie jerked her head away.

"That hurts."

"Stop your bellyaching." John said.

"That's enough outta you, son." Ringo growled.

"S'fair enough, I guess."

Allie laid her head against George's bare shoulder and shivered against his cold skin stinging her cheek. Her head was throbbing painfully.

"My head hurts!" she whined quietly. George patted her dripping wet hair.

"It's alright, I promise." He shot John a dirty look. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Paul and Ringo called. John grunted a hardly intelligible response as they walked off.

"John, you can be real thick, sometimes," Paul mumbled.

"Ah, shut your gob."

* * *

><p>Get ready...<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

This is a long chapter because I know you're gonna hate me after it! I warn you, don't read it if you can't handle it! Anyway, here it goes

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I don't wanna go!" Allison cried into George's shirt after Brian denied their request to skip the ball that night.<p>

"I know, love, but Brian said we have to." He hugged her tightly. She cried more.

"But I'll hate it!"

"Well, at least Astrid'll be there. And we don't have to go just yet," he assured her. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I'm tired, though. I didn't get to sleep long."

"You're the only kid I know who _wants _to take naps," he chuckled. Allie giggled tiredly.

"I love you," she yawned.

"I love you too. Go to sleep."

"Mk." She drifted off on his lap and at this time, the phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Sorry, man," John admitted abashedly. "Part of it was the alcohol, I guess, and the other was just stupidity, ya know?"

"Apologize to her, not to me."

"Give her the phone."

"She just went to sleep. I thought she could use some rest after she nearly died earlier."

"You're right. I'll just come over," John said cheekily. "See ya in a minute!"

"John, don-," the dial tone cut him off. "Great." George groaned while the dropping the phone onto its hook. Ten seconds later, there was a surprisingly soft knock. George got up, letting Allie plop down against the arm of the sofa, and went to answer the door. John stood looking cool, pushed past him, and strode over to Allie. "Don't wake her, I'm serious."

"Ah, I'll do what I want." But he sat next to Allie without disturbing her. The phone rang again.

"Cor, I'm popular, eh?" George grinned. John rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Allie's slightly damp hair. "Hello?"

"Mista 'Arisson," a nasally, awkwardly accented voice droned. "There'sa toll free phone call for ya. Will ya accept tha cha-ges?"

"Um, yes, miss." The woman routed his phone call. "Hello?" There was only the sound of shaky breathing. "Hello?" he asked again.

About two hundred miles away, Matilda Andrews sat on the verge of tears. She couldn't even speak to the man of her dreams because she felt so ashamed. There was only one solution to right the way she'd wronged him.

"Hello?" George asked a third time in a slightly annoyed tone. She took a deep breath but her voice still came out in a whisper.

"George." Her ex-boyfriend stirred in the bed she sat in. She got up quietly and moved to the small kitchen.

"Mat? Is that you?" Matilda could hear the smile in the love of her life's voice. "I miss you so much! How are you?" It hurt her to hear the love in the words he spoke. "You know I-,"

"George, I'm leaving you," she said quickly and cruelly. Quick and painless, like ripping off a bandage.

"What?" George laughed disbelievingly. "Mat, don't be silly. Tell me you're joking." When all that he heard was a sickening silence, he began to plead desperately. "You can't leave me, love. Why…what's happening? I'll come get you! I love you. I love you!"

Mat breathed away the sobs that she knew were coming. "I think it'd be for the best. It'll be better for you. For all of us."

"Nothing's good without you. Please just tell me what's happened," he begged.

"I think you'd rather not know."

"Please, if you're going to leave me, just tell me why!"

"I've slept with him. My ex. You deserve so much better than me. I'll come for my things soon," she lied. She hung up the phone and left George in an utter state of shock. "Thatta girl," she whispered to herself. "Break his heart and don't give a damn about it." She broke down and cried.

John stared at his young friend as he stood in the same position for three minutes, eyes blank and wide, phone to ear and shoulders slumped. He got up and tapped him on the shoulder to ask him what was wrong. Before he got a word out, George whirled around and smashed the phone on the hook so hard it broke. The loud crack woke Allie up and she watched as John backed away from George with his hands up in a surrendering position.

"So, what the deal?" John asked, laughing nervously.

"You wanna know the _deal_?" George screamed. He kicked the wall viciously. "Mat's leaving me. Isn't that gear?"

"Whoa, man, calm down." John glanced at Allie who met his eyes with a frightened look. George was never like this unless he was really mad. _Really _mad. He knocked the table over on which the phone and a small lamp sat, letting the lamp shatter. Allie backed away from the side of the couch that was near the fallen furniture.

"You want me to calm down? Why don't you try calming down when your girlfriend slept with her ex! You don't have a clue, John. No fucking clue!" George mashed his lips together and hurried out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he could. John looked at Allie.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "You're alright, yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"You forgive me?

"Yeah."

"What's wrong then?"

"I don't want Daddy to be sad." John went over to the couch and pulled her next to him.

"I don't think Daddy's gonna be happy for a while, love."

"Where'd he go? I'll make him smile."

"He's probably goin' to the loony bin where Paul is," he grinned. A ghost of a smile went over her lips. She ached for George's safe arms around her, but John and the others would do.

"Can we go see Paulie and Ringo? That way when Daddy comes back, he'll be with people he loves and he won't be mad." She suggested.

"Good idea, pancake."

* * *

><p>"No, he left right after and he hasn't been back yet. Alright, bye Eppy," John said to his manager. "Well, Bri's looking for him," he told the others.<p>

"Unless he wants to be found, it's useless," Paul huffed while pacing back and forth in front of the TV. "Great deal, this is. Makes us look irresponsible and, and less like a band. Less like a unit, you know?"

"That's not really out main concern, is it?" Ringo asked as he and Allie tried to watch the television around Paul. "Our friend's gone missing and he's upset. Don't you think that's a little more important?" Paul just shot him a look and continued walking in front of the program.

"Paul!" Allie and Ringo said together. He stopped abruptly in front of the TV while John snuck out of the room. "Move!"

At the hotel bar, George tried to drown his pain in his second glass of bourbon. How could she just leave him, without even an ounce of pain or regret or love for that matter? What had he done to push her into the arms of an ex-lover? He sniffed away tears loudly and took a deep, burning gulp of the liquor. He let his head fall onto the counter painfully, not that he felt it. He sensed a new presence sit down next to him and he turned a teary eye to his older friend.

"Thought I might find you here," John said nonchalantly. "Scotch and Coke please barkeep." The bartender poured and sent his drink down the counter. "I know you're pretty torn up, but Eppy's looking for you and we gotta go soon."

"Is it me, John?" George asked suddenly.

"Is what you?" John knew full well what it was. George knocked his glass full of ice onto the ground and dropped his head onto his arm.

"Don't play dumb, just tell me. Why would she leave me?" George's words were muffled into the crook of his elbow. "What did I do wrong?" John clapped his buddy's shoulder.

"In the wonderful world of women, the worst thing is you'll never know."

"Brian, nooo!" Allie howled as he carried her into her second round of gala preparations. "This is illegal! I have rights!" He sat her on a makeup chair and the attendants held her down. "I want a lawyer!"

"Just…sit. You'll look like a princess soon, don't you want that? There's a ball at the castle, and you've been invited!" Brian cajoled. Though this spark her interest, Allie merely pretended to choke and made her eyes roll back in her head. Her tongue lolled out to the side and she shut her eyes. "Allison, cooperate, I'm begging you."

"I can't hear you, I'm dead." She opened one light blue eye, and then shut it back tight. "Dead, dead, dead."

"Make it quick, then. You're due at the party at half seven," he sighed impatiently and handed her a stick of gum.

"You can't make death quick, Brian!" she grumbled as she unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. The women around her snickered.

"Goodbye, Allison." He walked quickly out of the room to make sure John had gotten George back. Though he may be depressed, he's still loyal to his band and their image.

"Alright, butterfly, let's get started," a woman lilted. Allie groaned. Why do they insist on this torture?

Hours later, after everyone was ready, Allie stood clinging to Ringo's pant leg. She refused to get lost this time. Except when a pretty girl walked by, one she recognized from earlier, she was shaken off into the crowd. By pure luck, she bumped into a one Charlotte Caruso. Charlotte glanced down and grinned.

"So you're the cute Beatle, eh?" she questioned. Allie smiled.

"Nah, that's my Paulie. I'm the littlest Beatle!" she responded.

"I like your dress. We match," Charlotte said. It was true. They both wore dark blue dresses. Allie's was more of a tulle fairy-like dress while Charlotte's was strapless and hugged her curves before it stopped slightly above her knees.

"Yeah! That means we're friends right?" Allie asked.

"Um, well, I suppose."

"Good! Because I have a best friend! And friends need to know their friend's best friends! Right?"

"Well-,"

"Yes! Come with me!" Allie grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her over to where she spotted John. Charlotte internally groaned. It was like the fates insisted on her being near such an intolerable man! Allie tugged her hand once more. "What's your name?" she asked as they came to stand in front of John.

"Charlotte," he answered for her, smirking. "Knew you couldn't stay away for long." Even though he teased her, he was awestruck; surprised that he could even utter out the snarky words with such a cool disposition. When she walked toward him he could barely breathe because of his utter shock at her beauty. He kneeled down to Allie. "Darling, why don't you go and find your daddy and ask him to dance? He's still very sad."

"Good idea!" she pranced off in an immensely lighter mood, all things considered.

"Care for a drink?" John offered.

"Whatever you're having." Charlotte sighed. He grinned and loped off to get their beverages, but was immediately bombarded by people wanting to dance with him or talk to him which, of course, made him spill the beverages. By the time he got back to where he and Charlotte were standing only moments before, she was gone and so were half of their drinks. He looked around to find her. Her dark blue dress barely stood out from the crowd, but her red shock of loose waving hair that flowed past her shoulder blades clearly distinguished her as she waltzed through the room. She stepped onto a balcony off the room and swayed in the moonlight to the rhythm of the suddenly slow song. _Even her shadow has grace_, he thought to himself. Her hands reached up to her face. Was she simply pushing her hair back, or was it something else?

His eyes raked down her body as it moved subtly but languidly to the beat of the music. He weaved deftly through the crowd to get to her. He couldn't keep on watching forever. As he approached her small but intimidating body, he hesitated. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She was so out of reach from him, but he should take a chance.

As he came to her side, she quickly averted her face from him, rubbing at her eyes furiously. He furrowed his brows and set the drinks on the ledge of the balcony. "Charlotte?" he said quietly. "Are you alright? What's eating you? Besides me later tonight, that is," he smirked and pinched her side making her jump and yelp quietly.

"Sod off, Lennon. Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she assured him quickly. Her small hands shook as she reached for her drink. "I have to go." John grabbed her hands with his.

"It's too cold outside for angels to fly," he smiled. She angrily snatched her hands from him.

"Don't mess with me, Lennon." she replied bitingly. John puffed up his chest.

"Why do you have to leave? Can't handle me?" he grinned. "Just dance to one song with me. If you're alright, that is."

Her head dropped she leaned on him, much to his surprise. "Not to this song," she said quietly. He nodded because somehow, he understood everything she didn't say. Her few words had a lot of weight in them, and they seemed to hurt her badly.

"It's alright," he said. "It's all alright."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, which she did not shrug off, and the two of them stayed away from the revelers for a while.

"I just want to…forget everything," she said suddenly. John raised an eyebrow.

"I can help with that. Drink this. If you can handle it, I mean." He offered her his drink with a cheeky grin. She wrapped her hands around the glass, brushing his fingers by the way.

She smirked. "Just _try _to keep your paws off of me, Lennon." Then, she threw back the drink.

* * *

><p>Yes? No? Review and let me me know what you think! 3<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

I apologize in advance because this is a slow chapter in terms of plot progression - HOWEVER you will meet a new Beatles love interest (;

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Allie smiled up at George. He couldn't even muster up a smile for the light of his life. He felt like he was wearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. He grunted an implied greeting at her. She frowned slightly, but stayed near him and spun and swayed to whatever song played without a care in the world. She pirouetted under his arm, only to be reprimanded.<p>

"Allie, act right. If you wanna dance, go out there and dance! Don't play over here," he scolded. Her lower lip poked out as he admonished her.

"But Daddy! Brian said there's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited! And I need to practice my dancing because I don't know how!" she begged. He tried to turn away from her, but her big eyes stared up at him. "Oh, please, Daddy! Please?"

He let out a deep breath and forced a smile. "Okay, Cinderella. You wanna see a trick? It'll make you look like you're dancing."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, here. Stand on my feet," he instructed. She hesitated.

"Won't I hurt you?" she fretted. He smirked.

"Allie, you barely weigh two stones, now come on," he told her, and she excitedly did what she was told. He took her tiny hands in his. "Hold on tight." She clutched his hands tightly. He stepped forward and Allie gasped in surprise.

"Whoa! How? What!" Allie exclaimed. "Let's dance some more! Please please, pretty please?"

"Okay, okay!" he agreed. He twirled them around and watched with a smile as Allie's giggling face turned pink.

"Spin faster, Daddy!" she sang in joy. Her long hair swirled around her face and the smile that lit up her face lit up George's world for the first time in the few hours he had been lost in darkness. They danced for a while until the song changed to Dee Dee Sharp's "Mashed Potato" from 1962. "Daddy! The Mashed Potato!"

Allie jumped off of his shoes and ran to the center of the dance floor where Paul was. He turned his attention away from the woman in front of him to look at Allie who was doing the dance perfectly. She giggled as she kicked one foot up in the air as she pivoted the other. A crowd of some of the actors clapped and cheered her on, several even going in to join her. The reporter who'd earlier gotten Paul's attention was among them. A group of elderly women clucked their tongues at the young'ns, not very amused by their idiotic dancing.

When the song ended, Allie skipped back over to her father and narrowed her eyes. A short and stout young woman was hanging all over George. He tried to pry her off but she just found some other reason to touch him. Allie knew that this would not do. Though Mat was not here, Allie knew that she had to defend George from the advances of fast women such as this. They were not friends, but they were allies, and Allie's loyalty lay with Matilda.

She sauntered past them just as the maître'd announced that dinner would be served and for everyone to please take their seats. Allie took the wad of gum she'd been chewing and stuck it to the seat of the woman's skirt. George did not see this, but took her as a scapegoat. The woman did not leave his side as he attempted to lead his daughter to the table provided for the Beatles and company, but he could not reach her. Allison was not amused at this woman's persistence.

"Excuse me," she lilted.

"What is it, kid?" the woman growled lowly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I would like my father, please."

"Then go find him," she hissed. George furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, I'm right here," he said. He slipped his arm out of the woman's grasp and offered Allie his hand. "C'mon sweetheart." Allie grabbed his hand and turned back to look at the woman venomously. _Nobody steals my Georgie,_ she thought smugly to herself. _Nobody._

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Allie whispered to John who sat on her right. Their plates were empty, save for a small pink and yellow piece of flesh drizzled with a syrup of sorts.<p>

"I don't really know, love," he said slowly. "It's trippy."

"Well, I'm not hungry for it," she decided, wrinkling up her nose. George nudged her from her left side.

"Eat it anyhow, to be sociable," he instructed.

"But why?" she grumbled, stabbing a piece. "It's grimy."

"Don't talk rot. We'll get something else later." She begrudgingly obeyed him and stuck a tiny piece of the food on her tongue. She shuddered at the hideous taste.

"Ringo," she whispered across the table. He raised an eyebrow at her. "This is weird. Can you get me spaghetti?"

"If I could, I would, but I can't. They're only serving this rubbish," he said, shrugging apologetically. Allie huffed and pulled on the sleeve of a waiter strutting by.

"Excuse me," she started. "Can I perhaps have some food that is a bit more delicious please?" The waiter's jaw dropped and he scoffed and walked away. George reprimanded her while John guffawed uncontrollably.

"Oh, cor, this is hilarious!" he laughed.

"What?" Allie grumbled. "I said please."

"Yeah, Al, I know but you can't just say that to people," George scolded. "It's impolite."

"But I said please," she insisted. George sighed and gestured toward her food.

"Eat. We'll get something else later."

* * *

><p>Miranda Reiser gazed longingly at Paul McCartney as he uncorked a bottle of champagne and smiled brilliantly. She sat next to her best friend, who was coincidentally, Charlotte Caruso. Charlotte nudged Miranda.<p>

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she muttered impatiently.

"Oh, shove off, Char," she sighed. "He's so cute. Besides, I saw you with that John Lennon. Anything you wanna share?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"Not a thing," she conceded before taking a drink of her wine. Miranda continued to watch Paul out of the corner of her eye for the rest of dinner until people began to get up and dance again. Her heart beat faster when he turned towards her and smiled. He slowly made his way over to her and offered her a glass of champagne. Cameras flashed at the handsome man, the blushing woman, and her dismissive friend.

"Hello, love," he smiled. Her face reddened even more when he stared into her light blue eyes. "Fancy a dance?" She nodded shyly and he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

Her cheeks tingled when he placed his hands on her waist and began to spin them around. She saw his mouth moving but she could only stare at him. "What?" she said suddenly, her ears turning red.

"I said you're quite pretty," he laughed. "Beautiful. What'd you say your name was, dear?"

"M-Miranda," she stuttered. "Miranda Kimberly Reiser." He chuckled again.

"James Paul McCartney, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Why are you here, again?"

"Well, my friend and I were chosen as photographers for your movie, along with your mate Astrid. It's a wonderful opportunity, really, getting our names out there. And you?" she asked without thinking.

"Well, I have a small part in the film," he chortled. Her face that had finally returned to its normal color flared again.

"Oh! That's embarrassing. I'm sorry," she mumbled. He laughed heartily and tilted her chin up-her light blue eyes met his jaunty hazel ones.

"That's quite alright, love. You've a lovely blush, you do," he smiled. She grinned back bashfully.

"Thank you," she said, glancing coyly through her eyelashes. The music then picked up and morphed-appropriately-into 'Twist and Shout'.

"Ah, I love this one," he grinned. "Come 'head, let's boogie." He dragged her to middle of the dance floor and whirled her around. She spotted a flash of red hair and saw Charlotte dancing with John Lennon somewhat reluctantly. As her best friend, she could spy the small sparkle in her eyes. Charlotte glanced over at Miranda and raised her eyebrows evocatively. Miranda blushed, partly because of her friend's suggestion and partly because of dozens of girls staring enviously at her.

"I don't think your friends like me very much," she whispered to him, bowing her head. He looked around at the jealous girls.

"Don't you worry about them," he said dismissively. "Just worry about what you're going to wear on a date with me tomorrow night. Say eight o' clock?" Her head snapped up and she couldn't help but give in to his pleading puppy dog eyes. Not that it was a problem. A date with _the _Paul McCartney? "Don't feel like you must."

"No! Of course I don't feel pressured!" she answered a bit too loudly. She lowered her voice and looked into his eyes. "I'd like to go. Very much." A wide smile spread across his face as the song ended.

"Gear," he grinned.

* * *

><p>What can I say? I'm lazy. I'll try and get another chapter out this week. Review! :)<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

"Okay, well what I'm saying is I'm twenty-three and you're only four," John tried to explain for the third time to Allie. She had her arms crossed and her eyes rolled upward, tapping her foot with attitude.

"Okay, well what _I'm _saying is that I'll be five before you know it and that's old enough to stay up and go with you," she argued.

"Well, you're not."

"John, let me level with you," she said maturely. His eyebrows shot up and everyone in their hotel suite listened with amusement. "Have you had any problems from me in the last, say, two hours?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"You raise a valid point," Ringo said. "But you still can't stay up that late."

"How unreasonable," she scoffed.

"Al, you can't even _spell _unreasonable."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Allie, you're not going, and that's final," Brian finally sighed. She sat on the floor and pouted.

"Like a prison around here," she grumbled. She lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling angrily as everyone walked around her, getting ready to go out for drinks. Brian tossed her a coloring book and crayons to keep her occupied. She colored half of a lion before she dropped her crayon and ran around the room.

"Allison! What has gotten into you?" Brian asked. She shrugged and went into her room to get a book. She ended up bringing five out and spreading them on the ground around her. "You're not going to read all of those books. Pick one."

"I'm _fine_!" she huffed. "I want to read them all." Not two minutes later, she was sleeping, her cheek pressed to an open picture book on the floor.

"You've got a crazy bird there, George," Paul said as Ringo lifted Allie onto the couch.

"Yep," he replied.

* * *

><p>"George, a word please," Brian requested, gesturing toward the hallway. George joined him as Brian closed the door softly.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked. Brian shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to consult you on something," he hedged.

"Well, go on, spit it out."

"We'll be getting much, much busier as the time passes, so I am going to hire a full time nanny for Allie. She'll just be around to clean up and look after her."

George deliberated intently. "Eh, I dunno. Just any old broad around to watch her?"

"We'll, of course, screen all applicants."

"_Applicants_?" he asked. "I thought you'd had it all sorted out."

"Now, now, this is just to make sure that none of them are-,"

"Crazy serial killers?"

"Quite right," Brian sighed as he checked his watch. "Anyway, they should be on their way now."

* * *

><p>The first few applicants were old women, hard of hearing and sight. They barely understood what they were applying for. The next several were hysterical teenage girls who just cried and hyperventilated when they saw George and Allie. The search seemed fruitless.<p>

"Well," George stretched as Allie leaned on him tiredly. "Looks like _that's _over."

"Not quite," Brian corrected. "We've still one more applicant. Cross your fingers." A security guard escorted a small woman into the room. She looked to be below five feet tall with sad and stern green eyes and auburn hair in a long, thick braid. Her face was soft, with a slightly sorrowful expression etched onto it. She'd really be quite pretty when she would smile.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice tough yet loving.

"Hi there," John said, peeking his head around the corner. He raised his eyebrows at her and she twisted her face up, disgusted at his leering.

"What's your name, love?" George asked as he nudged Allie awake.

"Oh, it's alright! Let the lass sleep!" she insisted.

"Yeah, lemme sleep," Allie agreed.

"Your name?" Brian insisted. Her eyes became more alert.

"Right. My name is Prudence-Phoebe Sage Green," she recited formally. John listened curiously to her voice.

"You're not from Liverpool, are ya?" he asked, sipping a glass of milk. "You sound like a Scouse, you do!"

"I am from Liverpool, yes," she said tensely. "I lived in government housing for most of my life, moved around there a lot."

"How old are you anyhow? You look like you're eighteen!"

"I'm twenty-one," she snapped. "And I'm old for my age."

"Ooh, watch that back sass, love!" he instructed.

"Who died and made you the king of what I do?"

"Why-,"

"John, stop it," Brian scolded. "Ms. Green-,"

"Prudence. Or Phoebe. Or Pru. Or Pheebs. Just not Ms. Green."

"Right. Could you tell us a little about your experience?" he asked.

"Of course. I used to take care of the kids in my block for money and I've done some volunteer work at an orphanage in Birmingham," she said professionally as she handed Brian a portfolio of references. He quickly thumbed through it as Allie surveyed this newcomer with increasing interest. Pru smiled at her and Allie smiled back. Prudence had the smile of a friend and a provider. "I'm pretty good at playing games, too." She sent a wink in Allie's direction. Allie grinned wider and leaned up to whisper in George's ear.

"Daddy, I like her." George shrugged and nodded to Prudence.

"When can you start?"

* * *

><p>Charlotte lay on the couch in Miranda's hotel room reading a magazine while her friend frantically got ready for her date. Miranda rambled happily and nervously as she teased her hair.<p>

"Char, you're sure this looks right?" she fretted, smoothing down her blue dress.

"Well," Charlotte mused, hiding a smile. "You _sort of_ look like a cage dancer." Miranda whipped her head around.

"Charlotte! This is important! Could you take it with a bit less sarcasm?"

"Randy-poo-,"

"Oh, goodness, don't call me that in front of him!" Miranda pleaded in horror.

"Relax," Charlotte urged her, starting on her friend's make up. "Shut your eyes." She quickly lined her eyes and applied her lipstick. "You look great!"

"Give me a mirror you probably painted me up like a clown."

"I resent that," Charlotte grumbled. "You look ravishing, love, if I do say so myself." Miranda tried to ignore Charlotte's funny accent and failed at hiding a smile.

"Shove off, bugger," she giggled. She glanced at a mirror and smoothed her hair once more. "Alright, it looks good."

"I know it does." There was a loud knock at the door. "Oh! Char, get it for me!" Charlotte sauntered to the door and opened it, facing Paul with her hand on her hip.

"Mr. McCartney," Charlotte greeted. "Please, come in." She walked to the kitchenette and poured them each a cup of tea. "I'd like you to chat with you. Now, Miranda is my best friend. She's not some quick shag, do you understand?"

"Sure," he smiled charmingly. She shook her hair out of her face.

"This is not a game, Mr. McCartney. Her father is not here, so it is I that you must ask for a blessing. While I agree at this point in time, take heed that you must do your absolute best to keep yourself in line, and to keep Miranda happy. And if she is _un_happy, well, let's just say you're gonna have a hard time singing without any teeth. Are we clear?"

His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at this calm yet extremely threatening woman. "Absolutely." Miranda came out, blue eyes sparkling.

"Paul," she breathed marvelously. "It's so good to see you again."

"Miranda, love," he smiled. He offered his arm to her and she took it happily.

"Well, see you later, Charlie," Miranda chirped.

"Alright, have fun you two," she said. Paul glanced at her quickly and gulped nervously. She cracked her knuckles nonchalantly and slipped a cigarette between her lips. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," Paul admired after the two of them were served dinner. She smiled softly at her before looking back up at the starry night sky.<p>

"I think this dinner was beautiful," she said shyly. Her blue eyes lit up her face, even brighter when illuminated by the candlelight.

"You think it was alright?"

"I think it was perfect." He put his hand on hers and made her blush. "Just perfect."

"I have another surprise," he grinned, pulling her up.

"Oh, but my wine," she said wearily as he dragged her to the balcony of the restaurant.

"We'll be right back," he promised, covering her eyes. "Trust me, you'll want to see this." He walked her to the edge of the balcony. "Close your eyes."

"Yes, sir." She promptly did as she was instructed and he lifted her onto the top step. He put his hands on her waist and stepped up behind her.

"Open them," he whispered. When her eyes opened, London was staring at her. The lights of the city gleamed up at her, though not quite masking the natural beauty of the night.

"Wow!" she blurted. She grabbed the balcony's wrought iron bar and leaned over it so she could see even more. "Wow!"

"Careful," Paul said. "Don't wanna lose you on the first date." She blushed once more.

"Right," she said, turning around to face him. He was closer than she thought he would be, his hands still on her waist. "Hi."

"Hi," he chuckled. He couldn't look away from her – he was her prisoner, whether she knew it or not. "Can I-,"

"Paul, um-," they spoke at the same time. "You first," Miranda laughed.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to…" he trailed off and slowly pressed his lips against hers. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to calm down her heart that was doing back flips in her chest. He moved his hands to rest on her hips.

Miranda smiled and blushed the darkest red Paul had ever seen her. "Oh, gosh, I hate that."

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" he asked, his face like a sad puppy. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, of course I did!" she reassured him. "More than anything, really. Just…I always blush, it's so humiliating."

"I think," he said. "It is just gorgeous. _You're _gorgeous." He took her hand and led her to the elevator. They went into the car waiting for them and Paul held her close to him.

"I had a lovely time. Really, I did," she smiled when he walked her to her room where Charlotte was surely waiting.

_Better get her home to Mother…er – Charlotte._

"I'm glad." He kissed her softly. "Goodnight, Miranda, love. I'd love to see you again soon."

"Yes," she agreed. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight," he said again, suddenly flustered. The door swung open and Charlotte was genuinely shocked to see them. Her hair was down and curled loosely.

"S'cuse me," she said mischievously, sliding around the two of them and flying down the stairs.

_What's she up to? _Miranda thought. She shrugged and pressed another kiss to Paul's cheek.

"Night, Paul."


	50. Chapter 50

All this time it took me to update, and a short chapter at that. I apologize in advance, but here you go! Review my friends! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Charlotte stole into the back of the dark restaurant, searching through the dimly lit room for a table. A note was stuck to her door with the restaurant's name, the table and the time. She found the table and lit a cigarette. She heard someone's throat clear and when she looked up, John was smirking at her. He looked at her subtly, taking in her beautiful figure and her striking face, set off by her vivacious green eyes and dark red hair.<p>

"Mr. Lennon," she greeted formally. "Any reason you've invited me here?"

"None in particular," he said, sitting down across from her. "Take a seat, love." She hesitated before doing as he suggested. "Mind giving me a smoke?"

"Not at all," she said. He watched her light another cigarette between her red lips and offered it to him.

"That's my girl," he grinned as he took a drag. She intently studied his handsome face, his long brown hair and entrancing brown eyes.

"Let's just clear one thing up," she sighed, lifting her chin slightly. "I'm not yours, and you're not mine."

"That mean we can't sit and pass the time?" he asked with a smirk.

"I suppose it doesn't." He winked at her and ordered two Scotch and Cokes.

The next day, Allie woke up early and got dressed, ready for her adventure through the hotel. She thought she should tell someone where she was going so she knocked on John's door. She pushed it open to find it empty. She scouted around the suite trying to find him but to no avail.

"I now have a motive!" she cackled in glee. "The search for John!" She put on sunglasses and peered out the window to check the temperature. "It's hot out! Brilliant!" The Search for John began! She jotted a nearly illegible note to George before she ran to the floor below theirs and spotted a familiar person. "Charlotte! Charlotte, it's me!"

Charlotte, painfully hung-over, had her bright red hair in a stylish ponytail and a green sundress on. Her outfit was accompanied by a pounding headache and sunglasses to protect her aching eyes from the sun.

"Hello, little thing," she grinned. "I'm going to have breakfast in the sunroom. Care to be my date?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm searching for John."

"Why, that's exactly who I'm going to meet."

"What great luck!" she said, taking Charlotte's hand. "Because I was going on an adventure…" She rambled on cheerfully as they made their way to the breakfast tables on the patio.

"Fancy this table?" Charlotte asked. Allie nodded as a snazzy waiter handed them two menus.

"What are you gonna eat?"

"Hm, I dunno. Still thinking, I reckon." John stumbled into the restaurant with a slightly messier appearance than Charlotte, but a chirpier attitude.

"Morning, ladies," he grinned. Allie hopped off of the seat and sat in Charlotte's lap so John could sit down. "What's to eat?"

"Dunno," Charlotte mumbled. The waiter brought over three bowls of fruit and a pot of tea.

"Allie, your father knows you're out?" John asked.

"Nope!" she grinned. Charlotte passed her a strawberry and she munched on it happily. "I went on an adventure to find you!"

"And find me you did," John sighed. "Suppose Geo should be used to her running off." They soon got off topic and started arguing about things that Allie didn't understand.

"I'm trying to say-,"

"Hear me out!" John said. "All I'm saying is that if the government _raised _taxes on single men or women, the economy would improve because they have less people to suppo-,"

"No, no, no! it's a matter of _indirect_ taxation! We need to _reduce_ personal income taxation. You see, it's _originally _based on an individual's income _regardless _of who is beneficially entitled to that income-,"

"No, I know that, but what I'm saying is-,"

"Can I finish?" she asked impatiently. The waiter came by and John ordered French toast of himself and Allie while Charlotte ordered a vegetable omelet. "As I was saying, it's originally based on a person's individual income but it needs to be based on _only _the income which he or she is beneficially entitled."

"Listen to me. I'm trying to say-,"

"This is _boring_," Allie groaned loudly. "Let's talk about something else." Silverware clattered and hotel guests cleared their throats uncomfortably; John and Charlotte flinched from her high voice resounding in their skulls and tried to quiet her down.

"Mind your voice, you sound like a bloody elephant, shouting like that," John hissed.

"I want my French toast."

"And you'll get it, too," Charlotte assured her. "Just stay quiet for a bit longer and as soon as the food comes, we'll stop this boring talk, deal?"

"Fine," Allie grumbled.

"Good," John smiled. "Now anyway, after the Second World War…"

George woke up and found the note that Allie left him. It read: _**hi**_ _**dady im lookin 4 johny love allie**_. He sighed, folding up the note and putting it on the dresser. Before he left the room, a corner of a picture caught his eye. He pulled it from the dresser and stared at it wistfully.

A kind stranger had one day snapped a photo of George and Mat and gave them the roll of film to develop. George stared at it for a long time, trying to forget how pretty Mat's eyes were and how beautiful her smile was and how soft her hand was when he held it in his.

"Who is she?" a surprisingly close voice asked. George looked up quickly at Pru. "Didn't mean to intrude, but you've a look on your face that only a broken heart could cause."

"Her, ah, her name's Matilda," he said quietly.

"Me mum taught me to never put me nose in other people's business, but it looks like you may need some help," she told him and walked out of the room. "Just let me know if you do." He followed her quickly.

"Where're you going?" he asked, spying the suitcase on the floor.

"Gotta make a trip back home, tell mum I got the job and get some things. Won't take long, I reckon." She handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "I'll be home for one week. Please ring if you need something. Or just to talk." She hesitated and gave him a quick hug. "Good luck."

George watched as she swept out of the door with her luggage. He knew he should have offered to help her, but frankly, he was still exhausted. He fell onto the couch and held the picture of Mat and himself and went back to sleep.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Charlotte asked John.

"Probably," he shrugged, swinging Allie under one arm. Ringo called out to them frantically.

"Hello, miss," he greeted respectfully. "John, Brian's gone mad; we need to leave right now."

"All of us?" John asked.

"Absolutely. Post haste."

"Well, what about Allie? Surely-,"

"I'll take her with me, if you'd like," Charlotte offered. "I could always use a helper." Allie grinned.

"Yes! I'll go with Charlotte!"

"You're sure?" John asked warily.

"Sure, sure!" she assured them. Allie took her hand excitedly. "We'll have a girl's day, won't we?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, thanks," John breathed. He pecked Allie on the cheek, hesitated, then kissed Charlotte on the cheek as well. She froze as he quickly turned and went off with Ringo. Allie's grin got even bigger as Charlotte's face turned bright pink.

"You like John!" Allie whisper yelled to her friend. Charlotte shushed her frantically.

"Shh! Shh! I don't! Shh!" The remaining customers in the restaurant huffed again. Charlotte pulled Allie out of the restaurant and they walked to the small strip of stores down the street from the hotel. Charlotte bought them each a Coke and told her not to tell her father that she was drinking it this early. They sat on the bench and Allie watched in wonder as Charlotte occasionally snapped a picture of someone passing by. She set her camera down and took a long sip of her drink.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, love?" she responded.

"Was John with you yesterday?" Allie questioned. Charlotte cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Erm, yes, dear. We had dinner." She took another sip of Coke.

"Did he sleep with you?" she asked innocently. Charlotte choked on her drink and covered her mouth.

"What?" she choked. "How do you even…what?"

"What?" Allie repeated. "You're only one person so you only have one bed, right? So Johnny would've had to sleep in your bed with you."

"Well, in theory, yes, but-,"

"Buuuut?"

"But he wasn't with me," she only half lied. "He went to bed and then left early. Surely you saw him before you went to sleep."

"Nope."

"Well then," she harrumphed. "I suppose you'll have to ask him yourself."

The boys finally met up with Brian. He told them their schedule for the next few days and quickly dismissed them. Paul said he fancied a drink and the fellows decided to join him. Just before George left, Brian pulled him back.

"George," he said uneasily. "There was a call for you this morning. They called the front desk and it was directed to my line."

"Care to tell me who it was?"

Brian cleared his throat. "It was your friend, ah, Matilda." George's heart nearly stopped. "She's in town today, and she'd like to meet with you and Allie for lunch."


	51. Chapter 51

**I'm sorry! I'm the worst updater in the world, I know. I've had some unfortunate incidents in my life lately and couldn't find the time to update around them. Please forgive me. It might be a while until the next update, but the second I finish it, it'll go up. Again, I'm sorry. Short chapter. I'm terrible, I know. Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for watching her," George said to Charlotte as he impatiently waited for Allie to put her shoes on.<p>

"Not a problem. She makes for…interesting conversation," she replied, clearing her throat awkwardly. "See you later, sweet pea."

Allie hugged Charlotte's legs. "Bye!" she chirped.

"Al, say thank you," George instructed.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Charlotte laughed. "And um, George?"

"Yeah?" he answered. She awkwardly pulled a strand of her hair.

"John – he didn't…say anything about me, did he?"

George deliberated while he tried to keep control of Allie as she ran around him. "Not to me, no."

Charlotte's heart sank slightly. "Oh, alright then. Bye for now you two." George quickly took Allie's hand and walked rapidly to the car waiting for them.

"Where're we going?" Allie asked.

"I thought we might see Mat today," he replied quietly. Allie frowned and stopped walking, making George stop as well. Ever since he explained why she and Leo hadn't been around, she had an extreme grudge held toward Matilda.

"Yeah, I'd rather that not happen," she decided. "Let's not do that."

George exhaled a deep breath. "Do I even want to know why?" he muttered to himself.

"I'll tell you why!" Allie announced as they started walking again. "Because since she went away, you're all sad and we don't play anymore so Allie does not approve." She ended her proclamation and stood stubbornly at the door of the car. "I refuse."

"How do you even know how to use that word?"

"Paul."

"Naturally. Get in the car."

"Nope."

"Allison Elizabeth," he said slowly, using the one thing that would make her move. She scrunched up her nose and huffed loudly.

"_Fine!_" she shouted. "But I won't be nice."

"You will."

"I won't and you'll see!" she stated and she struggled to buckle her seatbelt. "I'm gonna be mean and not say thanks and _you'll _get it!" She crossed her arms and stared out the window without another word.

The ride was silent until George spoke up. "Why don't you like her, Al?"

Allie pushed her hair behind her ears. "Because I'm your number one girl! You said so! And when she's here, I'm not your princess anymore because you love her more." She rubbed her eyes angrily. "Even when she didn't like you anymore, you still wanna see her and it's not fair!"

"You're always my princess," he said automatically. "But don't you like her at all?" She shrugged slightly.

"A little, but not anymore. She's mean for going away."

"And don't you miss Leo?"

"No!" she hissed. "I'll never talk to him again for as long as I live." They pulled up to a secluded restaurant and walked in. Matilda and Leo were sitting at a table in the very back, looking over a menu. Mat's hair had gotten longer and lighter, and Leo had gotten taller – about a half a head above Allie. Mat looked up and a knot grew in her stomach when she spotted them. She stood up and looked up at George.

"Hi," she said after a while. George let go of Allie's hand and wrapped Matilda in a tight hug. She relaxed and laid her head on his chest. It was as if not a day had passed.

Leo stared at Allie because she refused to make eye contact with him. "Al," he said, waving a hand in front of her face. "It's me!" Her nostrils flared and she punched his arm as hard as she could. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Allison Elizabeth!" George seethed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Say you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Lower your voice."

"No!" she yelled. She stared Leo right in the eyes. "Your mum made my dad sad. I'll never be friends with you again!"

Matilda pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Allie, don't be mad at Leo because of what I did. It wasn't his fault, dear. Why don't you two call a truce?" Allie pouted and held George's hand stubbornly. He gently pushed her forward. Slightly perturbed, she reluctantly hugged Leo and Mat before she retreated back to George.

"Can we go now?" she huffed. He shook his head.

"Make peace with each other." She rolled her eyes slightly. "_Now._" Allie mashed her lips together when Leo made a funny face at her to try and keep from smiling. She finally broke into a grin and hugged him again with earnest. She really did miss him. He was her best friend, after all. George asked a waiter for two orders of fish and chips for the kids and he pulled Matilda to a separate booth to talk privately.

He stared into her guilty hazel eyes pleadingly. "Why did you leave me?" he asked. Her eyes flickered down to her hands as they started to tear up.

"I…" she hesitated. "I'm not good enough for you. What am I? Some twenty year old with a kid? I'm weighing you down and I'll know that forever. I wanted to let you live like you deserve to. I left so you could be you."

"Then why'd you come back?" She looked at him, confused. "You say all of these things – why did you come back?"

Matilda smiled ruefully. "I'm selfish, George. I realized that I can't live without you. It's not living. I need you. But every moment, I feel that I should leave. I don't deserve you. One day, I won't be able to handle it anymore. I'll have to leave you." He grabbed her hand quickly.

"You can't. I can't let you go, you know that. I'll fight for you if I have to," he swore. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"And I'll fight back."

* * *

><p>Matilda and Leo were staying at her mother's home in London during the time the movie was taking place. George had to pry Allie away from Leo when it was time to go. She stared longingly after them as they walked away. Matilda promised her that they would all see each other soon and they quickly parted ways.<p>

Allie leaned on George, trying not to look tired as they drove back to the hotel. He told her that she would have to go to bed early and stay asleep because everyone else was going out.

"That's not fair!" she protested. "Why don't I get to stay up with you? I always do what Brian tells me! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Barely," he chuckled. "Don't be a brat – it's only for a little bit." The car drove them to the back of the hotel and George carried Allie up the floors. She patted his face to gain his attention back.

"But I don't wanna be alone that long," she said meekly, poking her lip out. Her big blue eyes got slightly foggy and she put her face in his shoulder. "I wanna stay with you."

He held her out in front of him and wiped away a few tears. "It's only for a little while and then we'll spend all day together tomorrow. Deal?" She shrugged and mumbled her agreement. He set her down and they walked the rest of the way together.

They sat on the suite's couch and watched her cartoons for a while. She sipped a glass of milk and laughed loudly while George slept for a while. She woke him up every minute or so to give him a full update on the character's antics. He would drowsily nod and drift back off. Soon, Brian came in to tell Allie exactly what George already told her. Her distress reignited and she jumped off of George's lap, running to her room and slamming the door.

"Thanks, Bri," George said sarcastically. Brian, flustered, excused himself and left George to deal with the upset child in the next room. He knocked on the door softly and heard a mumbled approval for entry. Allie was lying face down on the bed, her hair splayed out and her arms hidden under the pillow. George sighed and picked her up. She was uncooperative, opting instead to act like a limp noodle when he tried to hold her.

"Al, c'mon, knock it off," he huffed. Her eyes were teary and she hugged him tightly.

"Don't make me stay here alone!" she wailed.

"Well, you won't be here totally alone. I mean, we've got a sitter for you."

"No! I want to be you!" she cried. He patted her back gently.

"I'll tell you what," he reasoned. "Be good for the sitter and when I get back, so can stay up as late as you want. Is that fair?"

"I guess," she sighed. She lay back down and told him that she was tired, so he shut the door and let her nap. About three hours later, she woke up and he was fixing his tie. Each of the boys came in to say goodbye and left her with the sitter, a teenager who was completely unaffected by the media royalty she was in the presence of. The second they left, a mischievous smile spread across Allie's face.

"Guess it's time to go," she chuckled to herself. She pulled John's hat on and waited until the babysitter had to use the bathroom before she slipped out the door.


	52. Chapter 52

**It's our anniversary! Finding Allie is officially one year old! Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and stuck with the story for this long. This chapter is short, but filled with dramaaaaaa. I'll have a longer one up soon and thank you so much for your reviews and messages and constant support. You all are the bees knees! Anywho, without further adieu...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ringo smiled and approached Arabella, who was sipping gingerly at her champagne. She blushed when he approached her and touched her shoulder.<p>

"Hi there," he said excitedly. Her grey eyes sparkled bashfully.

"Hello, Richard," she smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here. I barely recognized you," he teased. She nervously pulled on her now straight black locks.

"Oh! It doesn't look bad, does it?" she asked nervous.

"You could never look bad, love," he chuckled. She laughed softly and sipped her drink. "Can I get you something a bit stronger?"

She shook her head adamantly. "Oh, goodness, no! Champagne's a little out of my comfort zone, even!"

"Suit yourself. If I can't get you a drink, can I ask you for a dance?" He offered his hand and her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm a really bad dancer, Richard. I wouldn't want to embarrass you," she said quietly. He laughed quietly and took hold of her waist and hand.

"Impossible," he smiled. "If anything, you'll make me look better!" She grinned back at him and let him spin them across the floor. Her straight black hair twirled around her. It tickled Ringo's neck when she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're brilliant."

She smiled sadly. "Nah, I'm not smart like you, Ritchie."

"What do you mean, love?" he asked curiously. She hesitated for a moment. She didn't usually tell this story to anyone, but to her, Ringo felt like an old friend.

"My family didn't have much money when I was a kid, so I had to drop out of school when I was fifteen to help out. It embarrassing," she said quietly. "I can't talk as good as you."

"You talk just fine to me, dear," he said endearingly. "you think slacking off school would make me like you any less?" She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Ritchie."

* * *

><p>The babysitter was looking around frantically for Allie. Little did she know that the precocious child was already in the banquet hall searching for her father. Leaning around the alarmingly unguarded door, she searched around the room for George.<p>

Allie tiptoed to the closest table and hid under the table cloth. She saw feet turning and dresses swirling. She crawled out of the space underneath the table slightly. What she didn't plan on was the absentminded waiter.

He tripped over her. She immediately recoiled and backed completely under the table. The waiter, unfortunately, grabbed the tablecloth for leverage, revealing Allie's clever hiding space. The deafening crashes drew everyone's attention to the table. George's jaw dropped and he stared at her angrily.

"Sorry," she squeaked. Her voice echoed through the hall. Brian caught George's attention and jerked his head toward Allison. George peeled himself away from a young woman and took Allie into his arms swiftly.

"You are in so much trouble," he hissed as they walked briskly to the lift. "You've deliberately disobeyed me, and this is the last straw."

"Daddy, I said I'm sorry!" she pouted. They got to the room and the babysitter began to apologize profusely. She was heading out the door to find Allie as the two of them walked in. George assured her that he knew it wasn't her fault – Allie was stealthy. He paid her and dismissed her.

As soon as the teenager left, George dragged Allie into her room and began packing a suitcase for her.

"What are you doing?" she cried. She tugged on George's trouser leg. "Daddy, stop it!"

"Go sit down," he snapped. "I don't want to hear you say anything else until I tell you to." He refused to look at her as she cried. Finally, her bag for a few days was packed. He rang Pru and told her that she would need to meet Allie back at his house.

"Daddy-,"

"What did I just say?" he hissed. "You've been very naughty and I can't keep letting you get away with it."

"So what?" she asked tearfully.

"So you're going home until we're done with the film." He sat her bag by the door and tried to leave, but she latched herself onto his leg.

"No!" she screeched passionately. "You can't make me go!"

"Yes, I can, and I am."

She sobbed incessantly. "Daddy, don't leave me! You can't leave me like Mummy did!" He cringed as her tiny fingers dug into his skin.

"You've made your bed, now lie in it," he scolded weakly. He set her on the bed and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss," John said in a gruff voice, pinching Charlotte's side subtly. She flinched and nearly spit out her drink. When she turned to see who it was, she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Piss off," she mumbled. She set her drink down and picked her camera back up. Suddenly, she aimed it at him and snapped a quick picture. His confused face made her laugh out loud. She soon burst into hysterical giggles for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he asked, leaning back on the bar counter. Charlotte started laughing even harder. "What is it?" She pointed to his arm. He had accidently set it on a tray full of lemon meringue bars.

"Oh, God, I think I might pass out," she laughed. Her already pink cheeks were turning bright red. He grinned even though his sleeve was ruined. Her infectious laugh made it impossible for him to be frustrated.

"You're cute when you laugh," he smiled. Charlotte was alarmed at how genuine he looked and sounded. She sobered herself up and cleared her throat.

"Well," she coughed. "That's quite enough of that. You should get that cleaned up." She turned on her heel, but he caught her delicate, soft hand in his.

"Do me a favor," he asked. She glanced at him cautiously. "Go out with me. Just one date and we'll move from there?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't do musicians."

He looked in her eyes with his smoldering brown ones. "Please? Just for me, love. As…casual acquaintances." She finally smirked at him.

"I'll be at the hotel's restaurant around eight o'clock. I'll expect to see a Scotch waiting for me when I arrive." He smiled broadly as she sauntered away. She waved at nearly everyone in the room and finally made her exit. john walked happily up to the Beatles' floor but he walked in on a rather unfortunate scene.

"You're out of your bloody mind, you are," Paul spat at George. "Can't believe you'd expect a little girl to be picture perfect after she's cooped up in a room all day. You know what I think it is? I think you since you've got your little girlfriend back, your priorities are on the back burner."

"She's my responsibility, so I'll decide what she does, alright?" George sighed tensely and began explaining his decision to John. Paul exhaled angrily and went to Allie's room. She was curled up in a corner with her eyes shut tight, tears streaming unnoticed down her face. He picked her up and rocked her gently.

"Shh, it's alright. Don't cry, pretty girl." He tried to coax a smile out of her but it looked as though she was in a completely different world.

Allison couldn't stop thinking about the night her parents had abandoned her. She remembered her mother pulling her out of the still moving car and throwing her on the ground. The frightened screams of her brothers still rang in her eardrums. There was nothing she could do. The same went for her life now. George had made his decision and she could do nothing about it.

On their date, John told Charlotte that Allie was soon leaving. Charlotte's face dropped sadly and she told John that they would have to reschedule. She wanted to see Allie. John led her up to Allie's room and the child nearly tackled Charlotte.

Allie shook terribly in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte soothed her and asked George for permission to read her to sleep. He gruffly consented. John informed him sadly that he was making a huge mistake.

Charlotte read Allie _Goodnight Moon. _She sang an old lullaby and Allie soon fell asleep to Charlotte's soft voice. She left the room quietly and wished everyone a goodnight. She kissed John's cheek quickly and went back to her room. Though he was pleased, he was sad to see her go.

Ringo, unoccupied, persistently tried to convince George to reconsider his decision. George stubbornly refused. Brian asked George when he should schedule a car to bring Allie back to Liverpool.

"Tomorrow," he decided quietly. "She'll leave tomorrow."


	53. Chapter 53

**I know it's been a while and this may not suffice, but I hope you'll enjoy my update. I'll try as hard as I can to update soon, but the school year has found me very busy as of late. Anywho, enjoy & review! :)**

* * *

><p>Ringo woke Allison up early the next morning because she was crying loudly in her sleep. He took her for a walk around the hotel grounds because he knew that he wouldn't see her for a long time. When they got back, Allie jumped into John's arms and wouldn't let him go.<p>

George made her go get dressed and she cried as she put a blue dress on. She immediately ran back to John and sat in his lap until Brian announced that her car was here. John hugged her tightly for a very long time. He whispered for her to be good and that he'd see her very, very soon.

Paul picked her up and kissed her cheek. He told her that she would come back for their birthday or he'd come see her. She smiled slightly and hugged him sadly. He soon let her down and she scampered over to Ringo. He kneeled down and rubbed her hair lovingly. They hugged and she slowly went to grab Brian's hand.

"Allison, are you going to say goodbye to your father?" Brian asked her. She stared at George for a long time and simply waved. George's heart ached as she left the room.

"I hope you're happy, son," Paul said sadly. George frowned as all three of his mates left the suite.

He felt as though the lads were being too hard on him. It wasn't as if he had sent Allie away out of spite. It was purely for Allie's own safety and that was his top concern. They acted as if he wasn't hurting when she left. George loved her more than anyone. He was convinced that this was for Allie's own good. He really hoped that he was right.

Prudence was waiting patiently for Allison's car to arrive. She met the car at the end of the house's long driveway. She pulled Allie out of the car and carried the drowsy child into the house. The driver brought her bag inside, tipped his hat, and drove off.

It was bittersweet for Allie to be back at home. She sat in her room while Pru cooked her lunch. She was silent when they ate and later asked to talk to George. She was sad that she hadn't said goodbye and now she desperately missed her father.

Prudence dialed the phone but couldn't get through. She left a message for the boys to call back soon. She couldn't stand seeing Allison so upset, so she sat the child down and told her an old story. It was a sad story of how a It was a sad story of how a small little girl missed her father so much that she went out to find him, but when she went to search, soon no one could find her anywhere. The little girl was never found again.

Allie sat in Prudence's lap as the woman read her book. She soon fell asleep against Prudence's chest and woke in her bed. When her bleary eyes cleared, she saw that her clock showed that it was past midnight. She couldn't sleep so she thought about how much she missed George, John, Ringo, Paul, Brian, Charlotte, and Mat and Leo.

She didn't realize how loud she was crying until Prudence came into her room and held her in her lap.

"What's the matter, love?" Prudence asked softly. Allie toyed with Prudence's long braid and sniffed loudly.

"Nothing," she whispered. Pru brushed Allie's fringe back from her eyes.

"Come now, dear. I can keep a secret. I promise I won't tell." She offered Allie her pinky. Allie hesitated, but she eventually took it.

"Usually, when I'm scared, my daddy will let me sleep with him and it's not so scary anymore. But I was bad so now he doesn't love me anymore," she cried. "And I miss him a lot but he's gonna find another good girl and he's gonna forget about me." Prudence pulled out her handkerchief and wiped Allie's eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's not right," she said softly, pulling the child into her lap. "Daddy just wants you to be safe. He loves you very, very much because you're the best girl around."

"But I miss him."

"I think he misses you, too. But until you can see him again, you have to prove that you're a good girl so he can't send you away anymore. Deal?" Pru asked.

"Deal."

"Good. Now how about a little late night snack?" she hinted with a wink. Allie grinned and took Prudence's hand as they walked to the kitchen. 

George felt odd when he woke up the morning after Allie left. He couldn't remember a night when she wasn't curled up under his arm or asleep in the room next to his. The guys mostly passed him silently and shot him cold looks.

He got upset when he saw something of hers and the guys were frustrated easily when they saw things the reminded them of her.

"I really hope you're happy, son," Paul growled when he saw Allie's doll, Mary.

"You think it's easy for me? You don't know what I feel like," he snapped, snatching Mary from Paul's angry grasp. "I did it for her own good. She's safer being away."

"Piss off. That's an easy way out. You need to get your priorities in check. The second your bird came back, Allie was the last thing on your mind." Paul flipped his coat on to go and meet Miranda in the hotel restaurant. "Think about it." 

"You about ready to go?" John asked. Charlotte rolled her shoulders and yawned.

"Yup," she groaned as she stretched. They were going to visit Allie and bring her back for a birthday party.

"Right then. I'll have someone bring the car around." He left the room to let her get dressed and soon they were on their way to the airport. At Heathrow, they grabbed a small snack and waited for their plane to board. The airport was lazy at this early in the morning.

Stewardesses smiled and flirted with John as he and Charlotte had their meal. Charlotte stared at the women menacingly.

"Won't you sign our records? We just picked them up yesterday!" one buxom blonde giggled.

"Why not, love? Let's have it." He quickly and politely signed their items and they walked away, disappointed that he hadn't fallen head over heels with at least one of them. John turned back to Charlotte and smiled while they enjoyed their almost domestic morning.

Charlotte fell asleep on John's shoulder during the flight and slept for most of the car ride to George's house. John nudged her awake when they pulled up to the house. He opened the door for her and took her hand. She was hesitant, but held it all the same.

Prudence greeted them at the door and told them to take a seat.

"I'll wake Allie up. She's been bouncing off the walls since she found out you two were coming. Dead tired, she is," she smiled fondly.

"She's packed and ready to go?" Charlotte asked anxiously. "Feeling alright, no stomachache?"

Prudence cocked her head curiously. "Not unless she's supposed to have one. She's healthy as a horse."

"Good," John and Charlotte sighed together.

"Couple of worried parents, you two are."

"No," they said again in tandem. Prudence looked at them oddly.

"Alright," she said slowly. "I'll wake her up, then." She disappeared into the back of the house.

"Excited?" John asked.

"Slightly," Charlotte smiled breathlessly. Allie came out of her room in her pajamas, clutching Pru's hand. Her eyes brightened and she ran to them.

"Johnny!" she screamed. He lifted her and let her hug him tightly. "Charlotte! You're here!"

"Happy birthday, love," Charlotte grinned, pecking the child on her cheek.

"You're really here!" Allie repeated.

"Who else would come to get the birthday girl?" John asked.

"Daddy," she mumbled. John and Charlotte shared a sad look.

"Well, he's real excited to see you. Are you ready to go?" Charlotte questioned. Allie nodded excitedly. "Let's get you dressed and we'll head out." Pru put her into a blue summer dress and sent them off.

"See you soon, love!" she called and they went to the car. Allie turned in John's arms and waved.

"Bye bye, Pru!" she beamed.

"Ready for your birthday, dear?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes!"


	54. Chapter 54

**Alright, here we are everyone! Sorry (again) that this chapter took so long. I hope you like it and, as always, enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>Wake up, love," John murmured as he, Charlotte and Allie pulled up to the familiar hotel. Allie's eyes fluttered open tiredly. She yawned and cuddled back into Charlotte's side. John nudged her. "C'mon. You wanna see everybody, don't you?"<p>

"Yeah," she stretched, leaning away from Charlotte's warm body. "M'sleepy though."

"You can sleep after you say hello to your father." Her eyes lit up immediately.

"Daddy?" she squealed. "Daddy's here?"

"Where else would he be?" John chuckled. She followed Charlotte out of the car door and promptly tripped and fell.

"Oh, Allie-Bear!" Charlotte worried. Allie started giggling at Charlotte's silly nickname for her. "What's so funny, there?"

"I'm not a bear!" she said as she stood up. Charlotte brushed off the child's dress with a smile as John rested his hand on her soft blonde hair.

"Let's go," John said nervously. He started to hear high voices coming around the corner. He hustled the girls into the hotel and they took entered the lift. "You excited?"

"Yes!" Allie held one hand of John and one of Charlotte and she bounced with anticipation. The lift opened and Paul and Ringo were waiting in the hallway for her. She ran to them and let them squeeze her in the tightest hugs she'd ever received.

"You're finally back, birthday girl!" Paul roared, swinging her around.

"Tomorrow, Paulie," she smiled. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek before Ringo grabbed her and grinned widely at her.

"Why don't you go and surprise Daddy?" he asked her. "He's been itching to see you." She jumped down from his arms and quietly ran into the suite. George forlornly plucked at his guitar as he gazed out of the window.

"Daddy!" Allie yelled. His head snapped up and he smiled at her, dropping his guitar and running over to her. He picked her up and lifted her into the air. He kissed her many times and finally collapsed onto the sofa with her on his lap.

"Allie, love," he sighed happily. "I missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you, too, Daddy."

That night, Allie requested that George read her a story and stay with her until she fell asleep. He did just as he was asked because he sure missed his little girl.

* * *

><p>"Al!" Leo yelled as he ran into her room at midnight. Her eyes shot open excitedly as Leo began to jump on her bed. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! You smell like a monkey, and you look like one too!"<p>

"Leo!" she screamed excitedly. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. Matilda walked in and Allie greeted her with a bit less exuberance, if not with complete confusion. She'd heard Mat come into the hotel with Leo about two hours ago and later heard her crying, so she didn't understand why she was so happy now.

"Hi, Mat," she smiled shyly. Matilda gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday, love." Allie suddenly jumped down.

"It's Paul's birthday today too!" she exclaimed. She raced out of her room and hopped onto Paul's bed. He was snoring loudly from a night of excessive alcohol and partying.

"Hey, wake up, Paul! Wake up! It's our birthday!" she giggled loudly. He moaned at his headache and put his pillow over his head. "Hey, silly! Wake up! We've got to eat cake and have fun and get lots of birthday presents! And eat more cake!"

"Allie, darling," he groaned aloud. He plucked her off of his bed and put her on the floor. "Let's have a little more time to sleep and then we'll do all that and then some." He rolled over and started to go back to sleep, but Allie scrambled back onto his bed.

"Paul, you must wake up this instant!" she commanded. His snores gave her the clue that he wasn't getting up anytime soon, so she went into Ringo's room and dozed off next to him.

She woke up around three in the morning and Ringo was still sleeping. However, George and Matilda were not. She could hear them fighting. She pressed her ear to the door and listened closely.

"I guess I'm not pretty the way those girls are pretty, am I?" she yelled angrily. "I'm just not pretty in the right way!" George was silent. "I guess I'm just not the right kind of girl for you."

He was silent once more. "George…"

"No," he said finally. "You're not the right kind of girl."

"Then I'll change," she said immediately.

"No! No, don't change. You're your own girl with your own good parts," he mumbled.

"But if I don't change, then I won't have you! Why can't I have you?" she whimpered. "Why?"

"Because you push too hard!" he exploded. "Every damn minute! There's no time, ever, to just relax and enjoy living! Everything's too serious to be so serious."

"If I push too hard, it's because I want things better," she explained. "I want us to be better; I want _you _to be better. Sure, I make waves, and I'll keep making them until you're every wonderful thing that you should be and will be!"

"Mat-,"

"No! You'll never find anyone as good for you as I am! To believe in you as much as I do or love you as much!"

"I know that."

"Well, then why won't you come back home after the filming is done?"

"You think if I come back everything is going to be better by magic? Nothing's going to change! What's going to be different?" he asked. She was silent. "We'll both be wrong. We'll both lose."

"Wouldn't we both win?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"God," he sighed, beginning to laugh. Matilda tried to laugh with him but it seemed like a different kind of laugh.

"Look, I like Brigitte Bardot. I can look like her. What's-,"

"God, just stop!" he seethed, still laughing angrily. "Just no, no, please. I can't do this." He walked to the window and sighed loudly. He punched the wall which made Mat laugh a little. He looked out of the curtained window. "Someone's getting up. Are you going to bed yet? Sure you're not tired yet?"

Mat shook her head and grinned. "You are."

"I'm exhausted," he chuckled. He was quiet. "Mat, you expect so much."

Her smile turned sad and she nodded. "Yes, but look what I've got." They stared at each other and George finally wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and laid her head on his warm shoulder. Her stomach turned nervously.

"George?" she said pulling away from him.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask a stupid question?"

"Better than anyone I know," he grinned. She swatted his chest lightly and bit her lip. "So let's hear it."

"Alright, so," she started. "A jealous little small town girl comes to London and tells her guy that um…" He raised his eyebrows. "That she's pregnant, you see."

He stared at her with no expression. "And he…he just looks at her. What do you think he'd say?"

He blinked hard. "You're pregnant?" he asked seriously.

She nodded.

"Matilda," he said, shaking his head. He didn't say anymore and he stepped into his room and closed the door. Allie sniffed sadly and cuddled back up next to Ringo.

* * *

><p>"Ritchie," Belly greeted later that morning when Ringo awoke. She, Miranda, and Charlotte had taken Matilda's flanks, comforting her while setting up for Allie's party.<p>

"Ladies," he grinned. He kissed Belly's cheek, leaving a bright pink blush in his wake. Paul soon awoke and touched Miranda's cheek gently. He and Ringo sat down for tea and John, who went to a party with Paul the night before, woke up and gladly accepted a few sips of Charlotte's black coffee.

"So has George even spoken to you after you told him?" Miranda asked quietly. Matilda shook her head sadly.

"No. I think he thinks he's meant to believe that it's…that it might be my ex's baby." Belly's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, dear. You haven't told him that it's his?"

"I hadn't a chance to," Matilda sniffed as she tied the bow on Allie's gift. "He hasn't even looked at me." Leo came to sit on his mother's lap but he instead let Charlotte hold him.

"Well, perhaps you need to make him," Charlotte said wisely. "Your baby needs his father, or will eventually and you may as well break it to George that the kid is not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Charlotte," John called strongly. "Come here, please."

"What is it?" she asked once she was next to him.

"You can't let Matilda force responsibility onto George. You see that he can barely deal with Allie anymore and this will just send him running." He stared at her seriously. "She needs to let him come to her."

"John-,"

"I'm serious. You tell her that or she'll have to deal with the disappointment." Charlotte sighed and looked away. "Char. Don't let her do this."

Before either of them could speak to Mat, George came out with Allie in his arms. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement.

"Happy birthday!" the girls chorused. The men grumbled a tired birthday congratulations. Allie wiggled out of George's arms and hopped into Paul's lap.

"Guess what today is," she grinned widely as the rest of the adults began to chat amongst themselves. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady.

"Wimbledon?" he said, his voice rough.

"No!" she giggled. "It's _the _birthday!"

"_The _birthday, is it?"

"Yes!" she chirped. Paul smiled weakly and rubbed his aching head.

"Allison," Charlotte called. "Come here, please." She climbed down from Paul's lap and rushed over to Charlotte. Thankful for the diversion, Paul let his head drop on the table. Charlotte pulled Allie onto the couch next to her.

"What's that?" Allie asked, peeking at a small box.

"It's your present. I thought you might want to open one before the party." She handed it to Allie and let her unwrap it slowly.

"It's a bracelet!" she exclaimed. "Just like yours!"

"That's right," Charlotte smiled. She carefully put it on Allie's small wrist. "That way you'll always know you have a friend, even if I'm far away." Allie quickly hugged her and laid her head on Charlotte's shoulder.

"You'll always be my friend, Charlotte?" she asked.

"Always," Charlotte promised.

About an hour later, there was a loud knock on the door. John answered it and smiled widely.

"Hey, love!" he said, sweeping her into his arms. Allie's attention was turned toward the door and she squealed.

"Astrid!" she yelled as she ran to the door. Astrid picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Allie, darling!" she crooned. "I'm taking you and Leo to find a toy! How does that sound?"

"Gear!"

"Matilda, is it alright-,"

"Of course," Mat smiled. "Leo, are you going with Astrid and Allie?" He nodded excitedly.

"Can George come too, Mum?" he asked. He looked up at George enthusiastically. George met Mat's eyes quickly before they went back to Leo's.

"Sorry, Leo," he said, rubbing the boy's hair playfully. "I've gotta talk to your mum." The women's surprised head turned in his direction.

"Alright. Bye, George! Bye, Mum!" He grabbed Allie's hand. "Let's go, Al!"

"Party when you get back, love!" Miranda called after them. The door shut and the room was silent.

"Matilda, may I have a word please?" George asked. She nodded and let him lead her into the hallway. "Tell me right now. Is the baby mine?"

"Yes," she said immediately. He seized the tops of her arms.

"How do you know?" he growled. "You told me that you'd slept with him-,"

"I fucking lied!" she screamed. That was the first time he'd ever heard her curse. "Jesus Christ, couldn't you tell that I was lying? I wanted to stay away from your so you could do what you wanted!"

"Mat…"

"And then," she gulped. "And then that one night we had together when I came back. When I found it I knew it was yours." She squeezed her eyes tightly.

"Mat, I'm so sorry. I'll stay with you and the baby, love."

"I don't need your pity, George," she snapped. You just needed to know. I hope you're happy. You'll never have to see any of us ever again."


	55. Chapter 55

Yes, yes, I know that I am terrible, but here's a very, very, very short chapter in place of the several weeks that I have gone without updating. No empty promises this time, folks, because I am on winter holiday and I am a writing machine. Look forward to a couple updates from eithe story this holiday season (if you were all nice and not naughty, that is).

Anywho, enjoy, review, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>"You know, I feel kind of bad for Matilda," Miranda said softly as she took a bite out of a muffin she'd bought from the hotel's restaurant. Charlotte nodded slowly and lit a cigarette. "I mean, she must've been through some really hard times and she must've really, <em>really <em>loved George to stick with him this long. The break-up must be tearing her apart."

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed. "I couldn't imagine that. If some bloke knocked me up and tried to skate out or something, I'd kick his arse from here to Wales. She's an angel for sticking around so long with him."

"Mhm. I guess we should get back before the kids do," Miranda said. Charlotte nodded again and stubbed out her cigarette before they made their way back to the suite.

"Astrid, I want that!" Allie said marvelously. She pointed at the leggy and well-endowed doll that sat on the shelf. Astrid looked at in questioningly.

"Dear, don't you think it's a little old for you?" she asked. Allie shook her head quickly. "And you're sure that you want this one?"

"Oh, yes!' she said eagerly. "She's perfect!" Astrid shrugged and plucked the doll off of the shelf to hand it to Allie. She squealed happily and hugged the doll's plastic encasement to her chest. Leo quickly picked out a popular, state of the art yo-yo that all of his friends had. Once their purchases were made, the children happily skipped along the sidewalk together while Astrid kept a watchful eye on them.

When they arrived back to their hotel, the party was in full swing. Pink decorations decked the entire floor, compliments of the very kind hotel staff. Allie ran into the suite and crashed into George's legs. He looked down at her as she excitedly shoved the box in his face.

"Daddy, look!" she chirped. "Astrid got her for me! Isn't she so pretty?" George nodded silently and John took a look over his shoulder, emitting a low whistle.

"Now, there's a bird for the books," he leered. George nudged him in the ribs.

"She's only four, son," George mumbled.

"Five!" she giggled excitedly. "I'm five today!"

"That's right, baby," John said as he scooped her up. He noticed that George was giving Matilda terribly guilty looks from across the room. "And we're gonna party, aren't we?"

"Yup!"she twittered. "We'll have lots of fun and we'll eat cake-,"

"And open your presents," Ringo teased. Allie nodded seriously.

"Yes," she said stoically. "That's the _most _important part." She wiggled out of John's arms and ran over to Ringo. "Do you think Mat and Leo will stay to see me open them?" Allie was carefully informed that Matilda and Leo were leaving after her birthday dinner.

"Yep," he said. "But to be sure, let's open them now!" Allie clapped and ran over to her pile of gifts. Mat brought out her cake as everyone 'Happy Birthday' to her. She beamed with joy and blew out her candles in one breath.

"Time for presents!" Allie cheered. Ripping into her presents, she soon discovered that she had received an easy bake oven, a play kitchen set, a pink pedal car, a ballerina outfit, two new baby dolls, a bike (which George promised to teach her to ride), and a signed picture of Elvis. She squealed and held the picture to her heart.

"You like them?" George asked.

"Love 'em," she grinned. She hugged everyone and said thank you many times over. Soon, Mat called George into the hallway.

"Our plane leaves earlier than we expected," she said emotionlessly. "We won't be here for Allie's dinner."

"And there's no way that I can convince you to stay?" he asked, his eyes drifting down to her stomach.

"No. Take care of her right, or someone else will," she threatened. She had Leo say goodbye to Allie and hugged the child herself. Allie did not know that this may have been the last time she saw Matilda or Leo.

"Bye, Al! Happy birthday!" Leo called.

"Bye, Leo! Bye, Mat! I love you!" she said back. Matilda bit back tears as she towed her son and their suitcases down the hallway. George watched them disappear.

"So what's for dinner?" Paul asked.

"Whatever you and Allie want!" Miranda said.

"Only the best," Brian agreed. The group of ten went to an elegant restaurant near Hyde Park. Allie wore a new dress that her grandmother had sent for her birthday. George, having no distractions but his mind, gave Allison all of his attention. She talked about Alphonse and Pru and her nan and granddad.

"How is your nan?" he asked.

"Oh, she's fine! She said that her bones are getting old and Granddad said to always tell her that she looks like she's twenty-five. I do that and it makes her smile. Oh! And she said she misses you and to please come home and visit," she rambled.

"Alright," he said simply. As he nodded, the waitress came out with their food. His eyes instantly gravitated toward her. She had sun-kissed blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders, dark green eyes rimmed with dark blue, thick lashes, and full pink lips. Her cheeks turned pink as she smiled at everyone at the table, hustled to deliver the food, and kept up witty conversation.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Brian asked.

"Emily," the lady said sweetly. "Emily Ambard."

"Well, Miss Ambard, your service is impeccable. Look for a compliment and a tip from our table and please expect our future business." Her eyes lit up as he handed her a hundred pound note.

"Why, thank you Mr. Epstein!" she exclaimed. He smiled and Emily seemed to sense George gaze on her. As she turned, he quickly averted his eyes to Allie as she talked about how she wanted to start taking a ballet class. "I'll be right out with the drinks."

"Allie," George said as Emily disappeared. "What do you think of her?" She took a forkful of food and pondered.

"She's really pretty," she mused. "She looks like my doll!"

"She is a really pretty girl, isn't she?" he asked. Allie nodded quickly.

"Yep!"George continued to watch Emily as she gave each drink to their owner without having to ask who had which. She came to Allie and set her juice in front of her.

"For the birthday girl, a Shirley Temple," she winked. "That's my favorite." Allie smiled shyly.

"And what about mine?" George asked flirtatiously as she set his Captain and Coke next to his plate. She examined him quickly with her suddenly interested sharp eyes and smirked slightly.

"My second favorite." She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and walked back into the bar. Her white blouse was loose and tucked into her skirt. The black skirt stopped above her knee and the rest of her long, shapely legs were covered in black stockings and grey pumps. She could feel George's gaze on her as she walked away.

"Daddy," Allie frowned. She had lost her father's brief attention and was none too pleased.

"What?"

"I said, do you think Mat and Leo will be back in time for breakfast tomorrow?"

"No," he said coldly. "I don't think we'll see them anymore, sweetheart." Her eyes went wide.

"But why not, Daddy?" she asked frantically. "They're ours, we can't lose them!" George wiped her wet eyes and kissed her warm, red cheek.

"I'm sorry, love," he sighed. "But sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to." Emily sashayed beck into the room with biscuits and the bill. George didn't take his eyes off of her and she knew it. He slipped her a fifty pounder with his hotel room phone number on it. She glanced at it, beamed with her pearly white teeth, and folded it up with the rest of her tips.

George, as quickly as it may have been, was moving on. He had felt the fire dying between Matilda and himself and he couldn't have denied it even if he wanted to. As he looked at Emily's eyes, so young and free of preconceived notions, he couldn't help but think that it may be time to start something new.

As he picked Allie up and left the restaurant, he spotted a fountain. He gave her a coin to make a wish on. He made a wish as well. He wished for a new start.

Closing his eyes, he tossed in the gift he'd bought for Matilda.

A diamond engagement ring.


	56. Chapter 56

**Instead of finishing my essay, my stories will be updated tonight! (Woo woo!) Sorry for the empty promises and the delays, but here we are!**

**Enjoy & review! x**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Allie cried as George put her to bed. "Why did Mat and Leo go? Why aren't they coming back? I miss them."<p>

"I know you miss them, but what'd I always tell you?" he asked with a sad smile. "Straighten up, little soldier. Dry those tears. What're you crying for? You've got me." She hugged him tightly and he let her dry her eyes on his jacket.

"Okay, Daddy," she said shakily. She gave him a smile that he could tell was forced. She was going back home the next morning and though she didn't let it show, she was devastated. Instead of letting himself feel guilty, he quickly gave her a kiss and exited her room. Prudence, who had come to the city for the night and the next morning, gave him a nod as he left the hotel suite to celebrate Paul's birthday at a new club.

"George," Paul said as they climbed in the waiting car. "I had Brian invite that bird you had your eye on." George's face flushed and Paul smirked. "What? You thought nobody would notice?"

"Didn't know it was that obvious, was all," he mumbled. Paul shook his head and grinned.

"She's a cute one, isn't she? Wouldn't really peg you as one for blondes, but hey! Every dog has its day, eh?" he leered.

"Shut up." Paul laughed loudly and they rode the rest of the way to the club talking about different things. Soon, they reached the party. Reporters and photographers swarmed the club, shouting for George and Paul. They posed for a few pictures before they were rushed into the building. John, Ringo, Charlotte, Belly, and Miranda greeted them and gave Paul his presents. Paul was surprised that even Charlotte gave him a gift because she seemed to dislike him.

When everyone went to dance, George stayed seated and was casually scanning the crowd at the club for Emily. His heart fluttered a bit when he saw her dancing and laughing with Charlotte and Miranda. She wore a form fitting tan dress with a white collar and white high heels. Her pretty red lips were stretched into a smile as she moved to the music.

George tapped her shoulder and she spun around, making her curled blonde hair bounce a bit. She stopped dancing and put her perfectly polished hand on her slim hip. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Ambard," he said casually. He subtly ran his eyes along her slender body. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mister Harrison," she responded. He offered his hand happily.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked. She tapped her chin as Charlotte and Miranda, already rather drunk, draped an arm around Emily's waist and shoulders.

"No can do, I'm afraid!" Charlotte said. "We've got her for the rest of the night!"

"Is that right?" George laughed.

"Yep," Miranda grinned. "You took your own sweet time, George! You missed out on a dime, you did." Emily laughed and untangled herself from her new friends' grasps. She crossed her arms and looked at George.

"And just why should I dance with you? We're no more than strangers, you know," she reasoned.

"We all start as strangers, don't we?" he said, leaning close to her. He could smell her soft scent of wisteria blossoms. The lights in the club were so bright that they dimmed the stars in Emily's eyes. "I don't really want to dance."

"Oh. To each his own, I suppose," she said, turning back to her friends. George grabbed her hand and smiled winsomely.

"What I was going to say was that I would rather grab some food. Wanna hit the road?" he asked. She tried to hide a smile, but it shone through.

"Let me get my jacket." As soon as they got their coats, George hailed a cab and they rode to one of his favorite diners. They talked long after they'd finished eating. He found that Emily was very funny and could slip in quips in the midst of conversation that would make anyone laugh.

Her curls had fallen out and her eye makeup was smudged a bit, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Her pale skin, like porcelain, glowed beneath the fluorescent diner lights. Their words touched and their cheeks were red—Emily's from rouge and laughter, and George's from being flustered. Her painted lips curved and her scarlet smiles were slipped in between sips of coffee. Every slight move she made, whether it was rubbing her tired eyes, pulling a strand of her hair, or running her lips across the warm rim of the coffee mug, made him want to smile.

When he saw her demure grin, he didn't want to take her back to his hotel and be with her. He wanted to sleep with her in the simplest way there was. He wanted to lie next to her at six in the morning, his hand locked in her soft, warm ones and their legs intertwined. He wanted to feel her face buried in his neck and he wanted to listen to her breathing.

He wanted her to wake up and tell him that she was tired because he wanted to whisper "Go back to sleep" and hold her tighter as she did. He wanted to lie alone in bed with her in the comforting quiet hours of the early morning and watch her as she slept.

They laughed and talked for another hour and a half before Emily asked what time it was. He informed her that it was a quarter past one in the morning. Her face paled and she quickly gathered her things.

"I've got to go," she said, completely panicked. George grabbed her wrist.

"I can't let you go home alone," he argued. "It's too late. C'mon, you'll just stay the night in a spare room of ours." She shook her head seriously.

"No, I need to get home," she worried. "Or at least use a phone. Fast." He led her to a payphone a leaned on the booth as she murmured into the receiver. When she emerged, she looked at him apprehensively.

"You're sure it's alright for me to spend the night?"

"Absolutely." He hailed a taxi again and they rode back to the hotel which was about a half an hour's drive away. Emily looked out of the window as George nonchalantly looked at her.

"Curious?" she asked suddenly. He held his ground and nodded. "Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen and a half," she said confidently. "You're twenty-one." His eyebrows shot up.

"And how-,"

"I have my ways," she said with a wicked grin. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. As he pulled away, Emily's eyes widened. He smiled to himself and looked out the window just as she had moments before.

When they pulled up to the hotel, George looked around carefully before pulling Emily out and rushing through the door to the lift. They rode in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable because they stole playful glances when the other wasn't looking.

They had arrived well before the others and, much to his surprise, Allie instantly attacked George's legs.

"It's too late for you to be up," he scolded immediately as he scooped her up.

"I had a nightmare," she yawned, laying her head on his shoulder. "I wanted to sleep in your bed." She glanced at Emily curiously. "Hi."

"Hello," Emily waved. Allie yawned again.

"Guess I'm a little tired," she said.

"I know." George glanced over his shoulder to Emily. "I'll be right back." She nodded and waited patiently.

"Daddy, can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to have another bad dream," she said.

"No, you'll sleep better in your own bed. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted off and George snuck quietly out of the room. Emily was looking around the room pleasantly and smiled at George as he walked in. Her blonde hair was falling into soft waves now that so much time had passed.

"The night is still young," she grinned.

"Want to get a drink?" he offered. She nodded and took his offered arm. They went to the bar and laughed and talked for a while longer. When George looked into Emily's soft eyes, he saw flecks of hazel that almost exactly matched Matilda's. The thought of her and how abruptly she'd left made him sick to his stomach. In the back of his mind, something told him how much prettier Emily's eyes were anyway.

When he walked her to the spare room to say goodnight, he stared after he sadly. He should've kissed her before she went inside and told her how happy he was to have spent so much time with her. Instead, he went back to his room and looked through his jackets until he found the one he was looking for.

In the pocket, there was the picture that Prudence had caught him looking at. It seemed like he had last seen it a million years ago. He thought of Emily and the warm feeling that he got when he touched her. He gave the picture on final, longing glance before he took out his lighter and burned it in the sink. The last haunting image was Matilda's smiling face disappearing into the flames.


	57. Chapter 57

**Update! Okay well enjoy this chapter( again, sorry for the tardiness) and tell me what you think! P.S. Don't forget to vote on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When George knocked on Emily's door the next morning, she answered quickly with a big smile. Her hair had resigned to its natural blonde waves that rested over her shoulders, and her dress from the night before looked even more stunning on her than it did at the club.<p>

"Good morning," he greeted. Her face was anxious as she glanced at her watch.

"I really must be getting home, now," she worried.

"Yes, of course," he said quickly. They stood around in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. "I was thinking that maybe after we're done filming today, you and I could go out?"

"Round what time," she said distractedly. "I've got to go home and then to rehearsal." They started walking down to the lobby. She lost her footing a bit and he placed his hand at the small of her back. Their eyes locked for a moment before they turned away.

"Maybe about eight or nine," he murmured. They had the concierge call a cab and while they waited, they ordered a cup of tea.

"Sure," she said, suddenly shy. She hesitated before looking back up at him. "Actually, I'd like you to come to my house and meet someone before you make that commitment."

"What commitment?" he asked as their cups were taken away.

"Before you decide to like me." He looked at her in surprise as she rose and slung her jacket over her arm. "Shall we?"

He escorted her out and they both skillfully ignored reporters, photographers, and fans. He held the taxi's door open for her and slid in after her. Emily gave the driver her address and George's eyes widened.

"Lambeth?" he said incredulously. "What the bloody hell are you doing out there?" She shrugged and glanced out of window, for he had made her ashamed of her home.

"It's cheap and close to work," she said quietly.

"Sorry," he said guiltily. "I didn't mean-,"

"It's fine." About fifteen minutes later, the driver let them out at a small, old, but carefully maintained cottage. Trees and shrubbery covered the outside walls and the shutters hung off the hinges a bit. The door was a bit chipped but the garden was watered and bright and the walls were painted a cheery yellow.

"This is where you live?" he asked nervously. Emily glanced down, ashamed.

"Yep," she said softly.

"It's nice." She smiled sadly.

"Thanks."

"So who is this you want me to meet, then?" Her eyes turned apprehensive.

"I'll show you." She pulled a key out of her purse and opened the door with a kick to the base and a hefty shove. The inside of the house was much nicer. Flowers stood in vases and the soft smell of lavender, clean laundry, and summertime.

"Em!" Footsteps hurried into the kitchen and a kid with rumpled black hair ran in and tackled her.

"Down girl," Emily said playfully. "I'd like for you to meet someone. This is my friend George." The child's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.

"Holy mackerel!" she gasped. "G-g-geo-George…George H-Harrison? George Harrison is standing in our house _right now!_"

"I'm aware," Emily chuckled. "Hayley, this is George. George, this is my smaller sister, Hayley." The plucky kid stuck her hand out.

"Put 'er there," she said heartily. George grinned and put his hand in hers.

"It's a pleasure, Hayley." Emily noticed that her sister was still in her night clothes.

"Hay Hay, why don't you wash up and put on some clean clothes and I'll make lunch before I go to practice?" Emily suggested. Hayley nodded and raced off to the bathroom.

"So," George said awkwardly. "She's who you wanted me to meet?"

"Yes," Emily said, running water to clean the dishes. "Before you start to like me or whatever this is, just know that I have a responsibility and you may not be…no, you _won't _be my first priority." He was silent for a few seconds before he got up and walked to the door.

_Just as I thought_, she sighed to herself.

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked. She turned and smiled at him with her pearly teeth and nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

"Daddy?" Allie called out from her room. When there was no response, she went to her immediate second. "Johnny!" John stumbled tiredly into her room.

"What's the matter, love," he mumbled. She shifted uncomfortably.

"My tummy hurts. I'm sick," she said. He scooped her up and brought her to the kitchen, setting her on the counter.

"Here," he groaned. "Eat some cereal." She picked at a bowl of dry cornflakes and studied John's face. It was tired as usual and had lines on his cheek from where the pillow had wrinkled. He was growing stubbly and his eyes were only half open. However, when the door burst open, his face lit up like the sun.

"Good morning all," Miranda chirped, dragging Charlotte with her. "Wonderful day for a Bloody Mary, isn't it?"

"Paul's in his room," John said, skipping the initial hellos. Charlotte nodded to him minutely to escape extra pain from her hangover as she sat in the chair next to Allie. She scooted back and sat miserably on Charlotte's lap.

"And what's all this, then, sweetpea?" she asked. "This time of day you're bouncing around like a bloody grasshopper."

"Tummy ache," Allie explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, you want to know a secret?"

"Yes." Charlotte rummaged around in her purse and pulled out two perfectly wrapped sweets.

"Peppermints and chocolate help tummy aches _and _are equally delicious," she smiled. Allie grinned back and took the chocolate offered to her.

"Thank you, Charlotte," she said happily. She felt warmly safe as Charlotte wrapped an arm around her, for she was the closest thing to a mother that she'd ever had. Besides Matilda.

But Allie didn't want to think about Matilda too much anymore.

She was close to falling back to sleep when George breezed in through the door. Her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" she cheered. She stuck her arms up and he picked her up lovingly.

"Good morning, princess," he said, kissing her soft cheek.

"My tummy hurts," she complained. He patted her stomach softly.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Did you eat something that made you sick? Are you nervous about something, sweetheart?" She shook her head and sighed.

"No, I just missed you. You've been gone the whole time I've been here," she said sadly. "And I gotta leave today and we didn't do anything like we used to do when I lived with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe we'll spend more time together next time." He set her down absentmindedly and went to take a shower. Allie started crying quietly. She missed spending time with her dad and he didn't seem to miss being with her. Ringo came out of his room and looked at her curiously. She went over to him and he picked her up gently.

"Oh, honey," he said consolingly. "What's wrong?"

"My daddy doesn't want me to stay with him," she whimpered. She held the fabric of his shirt tightly and hid her face in his neck.

"Let's go on a walk," he suggested. She smiled slightly. She always felt better after a walk with Ringo. He took her hand and for a while, they walked and talked around the courtyard of their hotel. After they ran out of things to say, they enjoyed each other's company in silence. Allie felt worlds better and wondered why she never had times like this with her father anymore.

When they went back upstairs, Allie sat on the couch next to Paul and he wrapped his arm around her with the other around Miranda. Allie fell asleep hugging him tightly and Paul began to feel resentful toward George as he thought about the few hours Allie had left with all of them.

"Paul?" Miranda said nervously. He looked at her curiously. "You're squeezing my shoulders pretty tight, there." He released her immediately.

"Sorry, love," he sighed. She pulled his arm back around her and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright," she smiled. Night fell quickly and before she knew it, it was time for Allie to go back home. Paul and Miranda, John and Charlotte, and Ringo and Belly all waited to say goodbye before they went out on their separate dates. She hugged Ringo tightly first.

"Bye, I'll miss you," she sighed. He squeezed her back and rubbed her hair.

"I'll miss you too, princess," he smiled. She kissed Belly's cheek and ran to Paul and Miranda. She hugged them both and they promised to come visit her.

"Be good, birthday girl," Miranda said. Paul twisted her nose playfully and she grinned sadly.

"Okay, I will," she promised. Finally, she turned to John and Charlotte. They were her surrogate parents since Matilda and George had both abandoned her in the past few days. She jumped into Charlotte's arms and laid her head on her shoulder. John put his hand on the back of her head and wiped away her tears softly.

"Don't cry, Sonny," he said. "You'll see us again soon." She hugged Charlotte even tighter.

"How soon?"

"Sooner than you could ever guess."

"Okay. I love you," she said, her blue eyes wide and sad.

"Love you too," he assured her. They both kissed her cheek and had her run along to George. He took her hand and escorted her out and into the waiting car.

"I love you," he said seriously. "No matter what and no matter when. I love you more than anything, alright?"

"Okay, Dad," she said coldly. "Bye." She'd never left him without saying she loved him. He watched the car pull off and felt helplessly guilty for not being with her more. She was his life and if anything ever happened to her, he didn't know how he could go on.


	58. Chapter 58

Literally kill me I'm such a terrible updater! And this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to update with something since it's been so long. My computer erased my whole story so I had to go here and retype it and make the new chapter so I'm so sorry! I'll try and update very very soon but please don't be angry with me if I can't! **Also, if anyone wants a character in my new story, PM me and I'll give you the details as to what I need. **

Enjoy, vote, and review!(p.s. sorry again!)

* * *

><p>George and Emily soon fell into an exclusive relationship. The paparazzi were around them whenever they went out. They became a power couple as the band's popularity rose. Emily was incredibly confident and even more outgoing. Her vibrant attitude made her the poster child for a Beatle's counterpart.<p>

She was beautiful in ways that one would not usually classify as beautiful. Her blonde hair did not look as if it were dipped in gold, but just as if it were colored by sand. Her eyes were not the color of the cold sea or a polished emerald, but of faded spring grass rimmed with unremarkable blue. Her smile was crooked and bent and her lips barely spoke humble thoughts. Her laugh was not gentle or feminine but rich and raspy.

But she was beautiful in the way an ocean caresses the shore or in the way the moon hides in the clouds and fades into tomorrow. She was beautiful in the way the wind danced through her hair and in the way she enticed whoever she talked to by grabbing their hands or touching their arms warmly. She was never seen frowning or scowling

She was beautiful like the morning air and the smiles that she gave everyone she met. She was beautiful because she refused to taste sadness, even when it was all she had left to eat.

Currently, George and Emily were at a press function with the other Beatles and their girlfriends. Emily and Charlotte surprisingly gravitated toward each other and they were an entrancing pair. Emily told stories exuberantly and Charlotte added in with the occasional quip that kept the crowd growing around them.

George worked his way through just as Emily finished a fantastic tale of when she had come face to face with a grizzly bear in rural Canada. He wrapped his arm around his girl's waist and she smiled at him.

"Oh hi!" she chirped, her excited voice becoming slightly tainted with a hint of her mother's Scottish accent. "And so this nasty grizzly's nose is right up to my own. I can see him beginning to growl and I saw the hungry in his eyes. He just opened his mouth when _bam!_" The crowd jumped as she clapped her hands loudly. "There goes a bullet in his back and he falls right at my very feet. True story, that."

George looked at his bubbly girlfriend, already launching into another epic tale and tried to leave, but she took his hand and held him next to her. He suddenly became annoyed and snatched his hand away. She gave him an odd look and turned away from him to continue her story.

He decided not to partake in the rest of the night's activities and retreated to his room. On a whim he picked up the phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" Pru answered. He scratched his head tiredly.

"Hi, Prudence. It's George. How are you?" he asked.

"Just fine, and yourself?"

"Brilliant. Is Allie still up? I'd like to speak to her."

"Sure, just a minute." He heard shuffling over the phone and heard Allie pick it up.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hi, love! It's me!" he smiled.

"Hi," she responded. "My tooth is loose."

"Is it? Don't wiggle it too much or your mouth will hurt," he advised.

"Oh. Okay."

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked after a long pause. There seemed to be a terrible space between them.

"I'm fine, Dad," she yawned. "I miss you all."

"We miss you too."

"Pru said it's time for bed. Can you ring tomorrow too?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'll try, baby." She sighed deeply.

"Okay. Bye." She hung up before he could tell her he loved her.

At his house, Allie ran to the window seat and sat cross legged on the soft pillows.

"What are you doing, love?" Pru asked. Allie shrugged and sighed. She stared at the window and looked up at the moon forlornly. "Allie? Why are you sitting there? It's time for bed."

"I just want my dad back," she sniffed. Prudence scooped Allie up gently and carried her to her bedroom. "Why doesn't he want me back?"

"He's just busy, sweetheart. Don't worry. Everything will turn out alright," Prudence said soothingly. She tucked Allie in and kissed her goodnight. As soon as she pulled the door shut, Allie scrambled out of bed and stood of her tiptoes to see the stars light up the night. They shined so bright that they dimly illuminated her room.

For an hour, she sat and talked to the moon as if they were old friends. She asked the moon to tell George how much she loved him and missed him. When she went back to bed she felt really silly, but she felt much better.

"George?" Emily asked when she strolled into the hotel room a half an hour later. "Why'd you run off? I thought you wanted this to be like a date."

"Yeah, well a date with twenty other people isn't much of a date, now is it?" he snapped. She flinched at his tone of voice.

"Don't get cross with _me_. This was your idea. Anyway, it's over and done with now and we can spend some time together," she said, flopping down on the couch next to him. As soon as she sat down, he stood up. "Excuse you!"

"Look maybe you should just go," he huffed. She stared at him for several seconds before grabbing her coat and walking toward the door. "Em, I meant just for the moment."

"Look, George. If you want to be left alone, then just say so and I'll leave. You won't have to deal with me. But if you want me to stay, I'll stay right by your side. But don't say one thing and then expect m to know that you mean the other. I'm no good at playing games." He stared at his feet like a child being scolded. No one had ever put him in his place except for maybe Astrid and his mother.

"Know this—I have never begged. Not for love or attention or commitment and I have no intention to do so in the near to distant future," she continued bravely. "But I'm asking you dearly this—say what you mean and mean what you say. Because maybe a lot more people would be around to hear it." She yanked the door open and stormed off. He ran after her and pulled her back to him.

"Please stay," he pleaded. "I need you more than you think." She stroked his cheek softly and let him kiss her roughly. Her back was against the wall and George put his hands on either side of her. She smiled and ended the kiss, slipping under George's arm to retrieve her purse.

"I've really got to go now, love," she grinned. "I've got to go and get Hayley." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Just tell me one thing," he murmured. "Do you love me?" She laughed at the absurdity of his question.

"If only you knew how I look at you when you have your back turned," she sighed. Her warm hand on his and held it tightly. "I smile wider than the sun because I love you endlessly." She kissed him and left without even staying to hear if he loved her too, because she was confident that he did.

He just wasn't sure if she was the only one he loved.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi guys! My, it has been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm back and here's a chapter to keep your attention while I'm writing the big one. I got the idea from one of my favorite movies, _Corrina, Corrina_. If you haven't seen it, I recommend you watch it!**

** A few things-**

**I'm a betareader now so hit me up if you need one!  
>I might be starting a new story and I may need a co author (wink wink)<strong>

**If I get a lot of reviews I may update all of my stories... (hint hint)**

**So if you feel like being my partner in crime or reading some more this summer, review for me! PM about serious offers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next month, Allie changed drastically. She refused to speak and her face betrayed no emotion. She stopped eating, she couldn't sleep, Prudence tried to get her to do something, but she just wandered aimlessly around the house or sat in the yard for hours.<p>

"Allie, love, why don't you come and have an apple," Pru called from the kitchen. Allie had been staring out of the window for almost an hour.

Prudence walked into the living room and told her to come to the kitchen again. Allie silently turned her head to stare at her. Her usual excited and bubbly voice was absent in the house and it seemed a lot colder.

"Hm, let's go out for breakfast if an apple isn't catching your fancy." She picked Allie up and plopped her in her bright blue convertible. They drove to a nearby diner and waited to be served. "Now, I hope you don't tell your father about this. But you won't because you don't talk." Prudence laughed at her own joke as the waitress hustled over.

"Hi, ladies," she smiled. "What'll it be for starters?"

"One cup of your strongest coffee." She turned to Allie. "Would you like the pecan waffles?" She didn't answer. "What about the slim starter?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this," the waitress sighed. Pru looked up at the waitress's nametag.

"Listen, Susan, why don't you have a seat for a moment. I've got to talk to my friend here for a second. I know how hard this can be, I used to do this for a living. Sit down, take a load off," she suggested. Susan looked for her boss who was nowhere to be found.

"Alright. Just for a second."

"Fantastic. Now, Allie, I get that you don't wanna talk, but you and I have to figure out a way to communicate. So, if I ask you something and the answer is yes, I want you to tap your nose. If it's no, why, you don't have to do anything. Okay? Now, would you like the pecan waffles with loads of maple syrup and margarine?" she asked.

Allie kept her hands down and kept looking at her.

"Alright, what you're doing is good! Then do you want the slim starter with the hard boiled egg and the cottage cheese and the tomato?" she asked with a sort of disgusted look on her face. Allie still remained prone. Susan sat up quickly.

"Darling, if it's a choice between those soft, warm waffles and that stupid egg, for Pete's sake, pat your little nose, please!" she begged. Allie still stayed silent.

"Good try, Susan," Pru sighed. Suddenly, Allie began to raise her hand. She scratched her chin and bit her nail a bit while Susan and Pru watched nervously. She finally smiled a bit and patted her nose.

"She did it!" Susan yelled. The other customers stared at them oddly. "Thank God. So two orders of the waffles?" Allie patted her nose again.

When they got back home, Prudence found out why Allie was acting so odd. Allie showed her a tabloid that showed George, Emily, and Emily's sister, Hayley, having fun on the set of the movie.

"Oh, dear," she sighed as Allie ran away to the attic. "Allison! Come back here, please!" She went up to look for her but couldn't find her. "Where could she have gone so fast?"

She looked in the yard and in the cellar and in every part of the house she could think of. When she realized that Allie wasn't in the house, she sprang into action. She called the hotel to let Brian know to tell George, she called George's parents, and she even rang Matilda's house. In less than three hours, more than ten people were on the hunt for the small girl. Matilda, although rather pregnant, came over and brought Leo with her.

"I don't think we've met," Matilda said pleasantly.

"I wish it had been under any other circumstances. Thank you for coming to help find her."

"Oh, I'd do anything for that little girl," she said wistfully. "Anyway, I'll check the other neighborhoods."

"And I'll scour this one." The agreed and split up. Meanwhile, George was on a flight home, anxiously awaiting until he could find Allie. Once he found her, he was going to take her back with him to London—he worried too much without her.

He hailed a cab and bounced his leg impatiently until it pulled up to his house. He handed the driver a handful of bills and ran inside.

"Hello?" he called. He half expected Allie to come running out and crash into his legs, but, of course, she didn't. "Prudence? Allie? Anyone?"

"Oh, Mr. Harrison!" Pru said in surprise. "I didn't know you might get here so soon. I'm inexplicably sorry about all of this." He waved her off.

"Trust me, she's very prone to running off. I think I might know where she is," he assured her. He went into the small area of trees in the backyard. It led into a big forest that he knew Allie like to explore in. after ten minutes of walking, he found her curled up under a tall oak tree. "Allie!"

He scooped her up without any trouble and went quickly back to the house.

"Allison Elizabeth, you had better speak up," he ordered an hour later. Prudence had called everyone off the search, though she felt that she should've just let Matilda to come back and let her and George sort things out once and for all.

Currently, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Allie refused to even pat her nose when George asked her something. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up. I'll stay here tonight," he told her.

"Would you mind terribly if I went to visit my mother? It's just round the way and tomorrow's her birthday—,"

"Say no more. I'm taking Allie back to London, so if you'd like to come down, give me a ring and I'll fly you out. Have a nice night, Prudence," he smiled. She thanked him, kissed Allie's head, and hurried off. "You should go to bed, Al." she wouldn't look at him. She had her eyes closed, her hands propping her face up. She shook slightly and tears rolled down her pink cheeks. "Come on." He picked her up and put her in her room, tucked her in, and closed the door tightly.

He sat down on the couch, kicked his feet up, and lit a cigarette. He turned on the television as he tried to finish a song that had been stuck in his head for days. He chuckled at a bit done on the show he was watching when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allie hesitantly walking into the room.

"Hey," he said as he sat up. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You can't sleep?" She walked over and climbed onto the couch to sit next to him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Even though she wouldn't talk he knew that she was upset. He was very happy to be back with his little girl, but his heart broke when she wouldn't speak to him.

"How about I bring out some biscuits and we'll sit and watch the telly until you fall asleep?" She patted her nose and he swatted her hand away. "Don't hit your nose," he scolded.

Allie pulled a throw blanket over herself and waited for him to come back. The television was talking about how dangerous cigarettes were and how one out of ten cigarette smoking men die of lung cancer. When George came back, she didn't look at the biscuits. She couldn't stop looking at the dangerous cigarette in his mouth. As he sat down, she snatched it out of his mouth and smashed it in the ashtray.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically. She stared sternly at him. He put another in his mouth but she took that one too. "Allie, look. Cigarettes are for adults. They aren't toys. If you want, I'll get you some candy cigarettes when we leave tomorrow."

He reached for another but she wrestled the pack away from him.

"Allie!" he yelled. He grabbed her tiny shoulders and shook her slightly. "Allie, stop it! Now what's the matter?" She scrunched up her nose and threw the cigarettes on the ground as hard as she could. "Allison!"

She stormed away and hid under her bed. She had already lost her father in one way—to another girl and another little girl. She couldn't lose him forever.

He woke her up early the next morning. He had to quickly pack all of her things up so they could catch their flight. She sat on the bed silently. He stopped packing and sat in front of her on his knees.

"Baby, please talk," he begged her. "You're scaring me. I just want you to be alright. I'll do everything I can to be better for you. Won't you talk for Daddy?" She stared into her father's dark, pleading eyes and debated whether to put him out of his misery. She stayed silent.

George sighed painfully and got up. He went to put the bags in the taxi that was waiting. When he walked into his room to get his guitar, Allie crept around the corner. She hid a picture behind her back and thought that it was about time she talked to him.

"Look, Daddy. I drew you a picture," she finally said. His face lit up with his bright smile. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Allie!" he breathed incredulously. "Allie, that's wonderful, I'm so happy." He tickled her and his heart swelled when her bubbly, soprano giggle filled his ears. "Thank you so much!" The front door suddenly opened.

"Hello? I must've left my coat here!" George walked to the front door and nearly dropped Allie. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mat!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Yes, yes, I know how long it's been and yes I am very very sorry and though this chapter is short there is a HUGE plot twist (or at least it's huge to me I literally screamed for ten minutes as I wrote it, but I digress). Okay, so please review and enjoy because I really think you'll hate me at the end of this chapter. Okay byyyye!**

* * *

><p>"I should go," she said immediately, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'll just get my coat and go."<p>

"Matilda, wait!" he protested. She snatched her coat from the back of a chair and began to leave quickly. "Please! I want to know how you're doing!"

"I'm doing just fine. Goodbye." George set Allie down and took Matilda by her shoulders. Allie knew better than to run to her.

"Just stop," he commanded. "God, what can I do to make this better between us?"

"Do you love her?" Matilda blurted. "Do you?"

George stared at her speechlessly.

"How long were you sleeping with her before we broke up? Because as soon as I stepped away, you grabbed her before the door shut behind me. So just tell me—do you love her?" she hissed.

"Yes. I do. I love her very, very much. But I also love you. There are many different types of love in this world, but never the same love twice," he whispered. Automatically, he leaned into her enticing smelled as moved his face toward hers. She pushed him away.

"Don't do this to yourself," she breathed. "I'm moving on George. I don't flinch when I see you're your name anymore. Hugging her coat against her, she rushed out to her car.

"Mat!" he called. "The baby?"

"They think it's a boy," she said back. He stared after her until Allie tugged on his sleeve.

"Can we go?" she asked. "I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?" He picked her up and carried her out to the taxi and she laid her head on his shoulder when they sat down.

"I've got a cold, I think," she whimpered. Her nose became stuffy on their way to the airport. He rubbed her back gently as she began to cough.

"Honey," he said sadly. He held her tightly when they arrived at the airport and the screaming fans scratched at them desperately. He held her high above the crowd so they couldn't touch her, but she began to scream loudly. As soon as they were in the doors, he pulled her back down and held her to his chest. She wiped her nose on his jacket and wiped her eyes.

"Daddy," she whined as they quickly boarded the plane waiting for them. "My tummy hurts, too."

"Why don't you try and sleep and when we get to the hotel, I'll see if we can get you something to make it better." She shrugged and laid her head on his lap, sleeping clear through the flight and the ride back to the hotel. When she woke up, her cough had gotten worse. George thought she couldn't breathe.

"I'm okay, Daddy," she coughed as he rushed up to their floor. "Just hungr—," Her violent cough cut her off. She wheezed in between each one and George was incredibly frightened.

"Can you breathe, love?" he asked frantically. She coughed more and nodded. Her face was beet red as they walked into Brian's suite.

"Good God, what have you done to the poor thing?" he asked. She reached out to Brian and he patted her back gently. "It's good to see you again, dear." She smiled genuinely before she broke into another coughing fit.

"Don't you hear that?" George yelled. "She can't breathe!"

"I can breathe!" Allie wheezed. Her tears escaped from her eyes as she wiped her nose again. "I'm just sick."

"We should get you to a doctor just in case, sweetheart," Brian said. The three of them took a car to the nearest emergency room. Allie was seen immediately because her coughing disturbed other patients waiting.

"What do we have here?" asked Dr. Bolton. Allie started coughing loudly and the doctor's eyebrows shot up. "Quite the cough!"

"I'm frightened that she can't breathe," George said. Allie scowled, but couldn't stop coughing long enough to argue.

"She can breathe," Dr. Bolton assured him. Allie nodded in agreement. "What I'm going to do is check for pertussis which is whooping cough. If that's the case, she'll need rest, fluids, and a lot of cough syrup." He swabbed her throat and she screamed as he took a blood sample. They waited another two hours until the results came back. Allie fell asleep on Brian's lap and coughed every now and then.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," Brian said. George grunted slightly in response as the doctor walked in.

"Well, it is whooping cough," he said grimly. "I had her blood tested as well, and it seems as though her vaccinations aren't up to date. She should be hospitalized because her immune system is weak. She could get very sick very easily. I honestly wouldn't suggest taking her home until her shots are up to date. Did she get her immunizations when she was born?"

"I don't know," George said sheepishly.

"She was adopted," Brian clarified. The doctor nodded seriously.

"Then let's keep her here for a while. We can administer the immunizations over the next few months as opposed to years. She'll stay overnight tonight and you'll have to bring her back week to week, and eventually every few months and so on," Dr. Bolton said.

"What?" Allie said blearily. "Dad?" He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her soft hair.

"You've got to stay here for a bit, I'm afraid," George said. "It'll only be to make you better."

"No! I want to stay with you!" she protested. "Brian, tell him I have to stay with him!"

"I can't, darling. This is for your own good," Brian said. She hugged George tightly and hid her face in his shirt.

"Then you gotta stay with me," she whimpered.

"For a while, love," George assured her. "Then I'll have to go, but someone else will come. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." The nurses assigned her a room in the intensive care unit and help her get comfortable in the bed. Brian left and George held Allie's hand as they prepared the vaccination needles. She cried and coughed so hard when they gave her the flu shot, George thought that she would choke. Doctor Bolton wandered in with a file in his hand.

"I've pulled Allison's files from the National Archives and it seems that she was immunized correctly when she was born. Looks like she just needs her influenza vaccines. She won't need her next DTaP vaccine until she's six," he informed them happily. "So it looks like our patient won't have to stay after all."

"Yay!" she cheered. She immediately began coughing again and one of the nurses gave her a spoonful of cough syrup. After a few minutes, she began to feel tired and George rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

"What is a DTaP, then?" George asked.

"Immunizations for diphtheria, tetanus, and pertussis. She should have gotten these at ages two and four and will get another dose at age six. For now, she's right as rain. Here's a bottle of cough syrup. Tea and the occasional lollipop," the doctor said. "If you have any questions, you can ring the office. Have a nice night, Mr. Harrison." He nodded and left before the nurses showed George the way out.

He called Brian from the lobby and happily informed him that Allie was just fine. Brian kept trying to get a frantic word in, but George kept talking. Finally, he cut him off.

"George!" he snapped. "We have a problem. A huge problem. Get back here _immediately_. I've sent a car, now get here." Brian hung up abruptly and left George to fear the cryptic message he had just been delivered. As he hurried into the lift for the second time that day. Allie awoke and he told her that she could choose what they ate for dinner that night. She deliberated loudly and he simply nodded in agreement to whatever she said.

When he entered the room, her rambling cut off. She began to scream and tried to hide inside of his jacket. She clenched her arms around his neck so tightly that he thought he might have bruises. When he finally looked up, he understood why she was going mad. A woman with teased black hair and familiar blue eyes was dabbing at tears running down her cheeks. A blond man and two young boys sat next to her on the sofa.

"Allie!" the boys shouted.

"Go away!" she cried. Their faces dropped sadly.

"It's me, Alligator," the younger one said. "Remember?" George and Brian caught eyes, completely speechless.

"I remember you, Frank," she said. "But I don't want to. I want you all to go away! I have a real family now!"

"Oh, Allison, _darling_," the woman said. "We're your family!" The rest of the boys came into the living room on account of all the commotion.

"Boys, let me introduce the Bailey family," Brian said brokenly. "Henry and Vanessa Bailey and their two sons, Michael and Frank."

"Bailey," Paul mused. "Why is that familiar?"

"You probably recognized it because it's Allison's last name," Henry said.

"Allie's last name is Harrison," George argued.

"We're her parents," Vanessa told Paul. "And we're here to take our precious baby back."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I'm ending the story here! Don't be angry at all, I just think it's too many chapters. Don't worry! The sequel is already begun! I love you all and thanks for all of your continued support! I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope you'll enjoy the rest! Thanks for everything!<strong>


End file.
